My Dream Come True
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a very special one-shot, showing me a dream that I have in hopes if Toho and Disney take a good look at my "Monsters and Magic" series and specials & decide to make them a reality! I hope you like this one! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

My Dream Coming True

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry if it's been awhile since I wrote anything, but I have been in a bit of a writing slump.

But before any of that, I wish to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for being with me, guiding me and guarding me as well. Thank you Jesus for being with my family, my friends & those that really call out to you. I pray that things get better all over the world, and also that you keep on helping me to become better under you. Thank you God!

I have been checking to see if Disney has answered my seventh letter since I sent it some months ago, but so far no reply. Also, been helping more Author's with their own story ideas that they have been sending me through PM here. And frankly, got a bit burned out by doing so many things at once so I took a little break.

So I decided to put up a little special here… which is actually my dream. Ever since I started my _Monsters and Magic_ series in 2014, I have been dreaming of the day when Toho and Disney would take a serious look at my stories. And also to make them a reality, for my works to be turned into full-fledged Disney films!

I would want my first novel to be done in the classic, animated hand-drawn way that was featured prominently in the early 1990s.

For my second novel, to be done like it is right now with Pixar Animation.

And for my final novel, to be a mixture of hand-drawn animation and Toho-style live-action flair like it was shown in the 1990s.

For my mini-novel, done in the way it is now on Disney Junior where it concerns the show _Sofia the First_.

For my Disney/Toho movie and music awards specials, to be done with a mixture of hand-drawn animation and live-action.

In any case, I thought I put down what I dream about here. Something to start me off… something to get my writing spirit back into the flow of things! I can only hope that you all like this. I'm drawing on the experiences I have when I went to go to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. I have been there at least… six times, at the least. And I have been on a Disney Cruise twice, so also drawing my experience from that as well. Also, doing what I can for the goal to go back on a Disney Cruise on my birthday in March. It fell through last time, but confident now I can take the trip when the time comes.

On a final note, I added something else at the bottom of my profile if you wish to check it out. I stand by on who I am, what I believe in & what I hope to achieve in the future. Also, check out my novels and specials if you please so you can better understand this special here.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The song mentioned in this piece is Dreams to Dream, a song that was sung by Linda Ronstadt, featured in the 1991 animated film _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_. The movie was released in September 1991, production company Amblin Entertainment Amblimation & distributed by Universal Pictures. The song was also featured in the album _An American Tail: Fievel Goes West_ that was released in November 1991, labeled by MCA. Songwriters were James Horner and Will Jennings, producer is David Foster.

Also playing here is Godzilla's Main Theme, the original theme that was made for the movie _**Gojira**_ that was released by Toho in Japan in November 1954. The American version, _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ was released in 1956 in North America. The Main Theme was made by songwriter Akira Ifukube, and also shown in the album Godzilla that was released in 1954, labeling by Toho.

Now, on with the dream!)

* * *

The date was March 8th 2019, a Friday that was now settling into night. Twilight was covering the land, especially in a place called Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. The place was famous all over the known world, where many tourists from all areas of the globe came to get a taste of the magic that Walt Disney himself created & worked hard for ever since he was a young man. The park had four realms, each unique and different. There was Animal Kingdom, where one can learn about conservation & nature in a way that was simply fantastic! The next one was EPCOT, a world showcase of places from various spots on the planet that one can experience without leaving the U.S.! There was the Magic Kingdom, the timeless and classic land of fantasy where dreams came true there on a regular basis!

And finally, there was Disney's Hollywood Studios where movie magic & all sorts of memorable stuff from the days of Hollywood were brought to life here!

At the moment, the scene was at the Studios were the patrons of the park were gathering to get to an area that was quite popular when night fell. Men, women and children were all in a big crowd near the iconic _The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror_ ride. Adults, young adults, teenagers, children, and elderly were all grouped together near the entrance to a place that was normally locked until opening time, which was at 8:00 p.m. The location was a large amphitheater, where the crowd would sit and enjoy a night of fantastic special effects, fantasy and fun with a show that was dubbed _**Fantasmic**_! The event was an unforgettable show where Mickey Mouse himself would battle against the legendary Disney villains and villainesses in a display that would always be remembered by all who saw it!

However, tonight was different as a new show was going to be introduced to the area. It would only be shown for about three months; March, April and May. However, many fans of the Disney series were coming to see it as it was a real marvel of a show.

When 8:00 p.m. hit, the gates were opened up wide and the guests of the park streamed on through!

Many wanted to get prime seating for the event that was about to start in an hour and a half, so they made sure to be ahead of the pack as they walked up the wide walkway to the amphitheater. When they arrived, many families and those with children walked quickly to the front of middle rows to get the best seats of the house. It was not chaotic though, as the patrons were polite and civil with one another as they made their way towards the area to get the benches that provided the optimal viewing pleasure. In a little over twenty minutes, the place was now jammed pack! However, they did see that some areas in the front and middle section were roped off as small signs were posted up showcasing in big bold letters **RESERVED**. This caused the patrons to either complain that someone managed to reserve the best seats in the house, or be confused on who it was that reserved the spots in the first place.

The sun was soon gone, the temperature reaching to tolerable levels as the patrons of the park cooled down. Many were drinking water from bottles, while others opted to go with other drinks like Power-Aid or Gatorade. The lights in the arena came on, providing illumination for the people and also some vendor stands opening up that would serve some food & beverages to the customers. Also, many employees were going down the stairs as they held merchandise that either glowed in the dark, stuffed plushies or even cotton candy that came in the colors of pink or blue.

The strange thing about the merchandise though… almost all of it were of Toho products, more specifically the _kaiju_ that were world-famous like Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, etc.! In fact, if one were to take a good look at the patrons that were in the arena, many were wearing shirts and other products that had the Toho monsters… with the Disney Princesses?

Soon, the clock struck 9:15 p.m. and that is when the lights went out and the people quickly went back to their seats for they knew that something special was about to happen soon! A floating barge slowly floated on the water that separated the audience from the main stage that was set up. On said floating vessel were three movie stars… Paige O'Hara, Jodi Benson and Idina Menzel! The trio were living legends in the Disney realm as they provided the voices of the Disney Princesses! Idina had played the voice of Queen Elsa from the popular movie _**Frozen**_ , Paige had provided the voice of Belle from Disney's 1991 animated classic _**Beauty and the Beast**_ , and Jodi was the voice of Ariel from Disney's animated 1989 film _**The Little Mermaid**_!

The audience in the arena went crazy at seeing two vintage Disney legends and the popular Disney star right in front of them!

Each had a microphone in hand and it was Paige that started things off by asking, "Hello everyone! How are you all this night?". Her answer was another thunderous ovation that could be heard from quite a distance.

Jodi came in, "Now that is awesome! It's really good to be here at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and also very good to see such loyal and devoted fans here this night! Tonight, you are all in for a special treat!".

Idina took over, "You got that right, my friend! Everyone, this is the birthday of Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr, the one who made the _Monsters and Magic_ series possible! He is the author of the series, and also the one that started the move to combine Disney with Toho, the Japanese company that made many famous giant monster movies that featured legendary stars like Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and so on!". Many in the audience knew of the young man who had done the impossible; bringing giants like the Walt Disney Company and Toho Company together to form a series that was now quite popular and hot. He stated that he had help from a lot of people in order to make his dream of bringing his stories to the silver screen a reality; his family, his friends such as Anthony Ogozalek who inspired him in the first place with his own Disney/Toho stories!

Paige spoke once more, "As you all know, this place is showcasing the first novel of his series! At Animal Kingdom, they are showing his second novel while Magic Kingdom presents his third story. And finally EPCOT showing his mini-novel that features Sofia the First with Godzilla and the others.". It was true; the rising popularity of the series actually had Disney showcase the novels in open-theater performances like they do when night falls on the park in the other realms of the establishment.

Jodi picked up as she stated, "But for this night, the treat ISN'T merely us attending tonight's performance. No… this night… we brought in some friends that I believe you all might know and like.". She turned her head to the left, than to the right of the arena and shouted for them to come out! Emerging from the sides at the bottom of the area were some of the stars who were featured either as the voices or had played the part of characters in the _Monsters and Magic_ series! The crowd went wild as they saw their favorite stars & starlets now waving and smiling to them as they revealed themselves to all! As the audience was distracted by the plentiful Disney stars, the barge floated near the edge of the bottom floor where they were escorted off and to the other stars by two Disney employees who were with them.

The crowd were on their feet as they saw the beings that brought the Disney/Toho movies to life, either with their voices or with their live-action appearances! The various men and women who had performed in the _Monsters and Magic_ movie waved to all for a little while longer until it was Idina who raised her hands, asking for the patrons to calm down so she could speak. Gradually, the audience calmed down but a great murmur could still be heard throughout the stands. Once she had everyone's attention once more, the voice of Queen Elsa called out, "Alright everybody! Now that everyone is here, the show can really begin! Now, take your seats and get ready for it's about to begin in just a few minutes!".

She and the others handed the microphone back to the Disney employees, and the ladies plus the other stars were escorted to the places that had been reserved for them. Now everyone knew why the section was reserved in the first place.

The Disney stars & starlets settled down in the stands, with some guards standing by to make sure they did not get harassed in any way by the patrons nearby… and the lights dimmed once more as it indicated that the real performance was about to start! The crowd cheered loudly once more, glad that the show was officially about to begin!

Coming onto the large stage area was Mickey Mouse himself, the audience cheering once more as they beheld the legendary icon of Disney as the spotlight was on him! Said mega-star of the Walt Disney realm waved to everyone and exclaimed, "Hiyah everyone! And welcome to Disney's Hollywood night spectacular… _Monsters and Magic_!". The patrons and celebrities clapped their hands loudly, showing that they were very eager to see the show begin.

Mickey continued, "Get ready for a blast from the past, as classic Disney characters meet up with classic Toho monsters! And now… let the show begin!". The spotlight turned off as the mighty jets of water rose up in front of the audience to form a natural screen of sort, and a projector came on to show to the audience a clip from the first _Monsters and Magic_ movie! Now appearing on the water screen was the castle that appeared in the first _**The Little Mermaid**_ movie, the place where Eric lived in.

* * *

A male narrator's voice came over the loudspeaker:

 _The Marcel kingdom, home to the Marcel family! The rulers are Queen Ariel & King Eric, along with their daughter Princess Melody. Their daughter's 13_ _th_ _birthday was coming up soon, so… they sent out some invitations to some royal friends of Eric for them & their own families to come and celebrate the event! And here they come!_

The water screen showed a transition where the castle image was replaced by four large sailing vessels… each white sail on the craft displaying an insignia that showed who was coming! Going from left to right, the sails showed these insignias; a glass slipper, a red rose, three conical hats that were red/green/blue, and finally an apple inside of a mirror. The water screen soon died down… to reveal on the stage the classic Disney characters, along with the latest additions to the family! From the left side all the way down to the right were these families; the Charming family consisting of King Asce Charming & his wife Cinderella Charming, along with their daughter Tracy Charming!

Next was King Léandre Célestin & Queen Belle Célestin, followed by their son Mainard.

Following them was the King Philip Valentin & Queen Aurora Valentin with their fraternal twin children; Edgard and Dianne.

Next was King Florian Rhoda & Queen Snow White-Rhoda with their daughter Kathrin.

And standing behind and above the families were the Marcels; King Eric & Queen Ariel along with their daughter Melody!

Eric declared, "Welcome everyone! Welcome to our home, and we hope you enjoy your stay here for the time being! Melody, Ariel, let me introduce to my friends and their families.". A musical score came on as the families were introduced one by one to Melody. The daughter of the former mermaid got to know the kids of the other Legendary Disney characters, new additions to a very potent legacy.

At the end of the introduction and score, the lights dimmed down once more as the water jets rose back up to form the screen. The narrator came back on:

 _While all was well in the Marcel kingdom… something dreadful was stirring within the Forbidden Mountains in Aurora's realm. An old foe was resurrected due to complex enchantments… and the start of an adventure the likes that the universe has never seen before!_

The scene showed the abode of Maleficent… than dropped back down to reveal said witch was back from the realm of the dead! The spotlight was on her as she spoke in her usual aristocratic manner on how she had the foresight to utilize a spell that would allow half of her soul to return, should the prophecy she put forth concerning Aurora long ago did not pass. She than declared to get her revenge on those that ended her original form, and looked to the mountain stage behind her. The mountain soon had the face of the Spirit of the Mirror, the being that resided in the mirror that was once used by Queen Grimhilde, Snow White's stepmother!

Maleficent commanded the mirror to show her beings… otherworldly beings that she could call forth, for them to be enslaved to her will so that her revenge would be carried out.

The Spirit spoke:

 _Formidable beasts, you wish for. Monsters of great strength and size. Now for you to see, witness for your own eyes._

The water wall formed back up, and on the flowing screen showed many stars and galaxies, making it like the audience was zooming past them at incredible speed! A blue wall of sort appeared, but they passed on through… indicating they had just passed through to another universe! The projection than showed Earth in the Toho universe… and it soon shifted from seeing the blue planet from space, to the face of a very familiar being followed by a legendary roar that only belonged to said being!

The audience cheered when they saw the face of Heisei-era Godzilla, who did his signature roar once more! The natural screen soon showed Anguirus the mutated Ankylosaurs, Rodan the mighty pteranodon, Mothra the potent caterpillar, Biolantte the half-sister of Godzilla, Megalon the Seatopian bug god, Ebriah the mammoth sea monster lobster, and finally Titanosaurus the red amphibian dinosaur! The audience cheered loudly at seeing the classic Toho titans once more… than special effects of golden lighting streaked across the water! It lasted for several moments… than a blinding flash of light filled the arena! And the wall of water was gone once more.

A spotlight turned on to show Melody and the kids on stage this time, some props now on stage to make it look like they were in a forest. Melody looked to her new friends and said, "Hey everyone! That large falling star we saw earlier fell near here! Let's see if we can find it before our parents realize that we're gone.". The group walked and looked all over the stage, trying to find their quarry. However, their search lasted for about a couple of minutes until they came back together in a group.

Mainard spoke, "Well, nothing here. Maybe we're in the wrong side of the forest?".

Melody replied, "Maybe… I just hope that we don't run into Shadowsneak and his _Monster_ bandit group.".

Kathrin inquired in a scared tone, "W-Who are S-Shadowsneak and the _Monster_ bandits?".

A voice called out from behind them, "I am Shadowsneak, my dear little princess!". The stage lit up in dim lights that showed the infamous _Monster_ bandit group! Dressing appropriate attire was Springy, Tightfist with several other misc. members dressed in basic village-wear attire. And among them was their leader Shadowsneak, the actor to really resemble the character from the movie.

The group of pre-teens yelped as they saw Shadowsneak and his minions now surrounding them! The infamous leader of the notorious bandit group that had plagued Sennen for some time laughed and announced, "It would seem that fortune has smiled upon me this night. Not just the princess of Ariel and Eric, but other royal ones as well. Hehehehe… my bandits, capture them! They will fetch us quite a ransom their parents will dish out to get them back!".

Edgard exclaimed, "Everyone, scatter!".

Now it was a merry chase as the character ran around the stage, the heroes and heroines evading the bad guys in a hilarious way that made the patrons sitting in the stands laughing loudly. However, this only lasted for a couple of minutes until the group was surrounded in the middle by the villains who had formed a ring around them. Shadowsneak did his classic bad guy laugh and exclaimed, "Hehehehe… I have you all now. And I don't believe that there is going to be anyone to save you all now. Men, seize them!".

The kids yelled out for help… and help did come when two melodious that sounded to be like one called out, "You will not harm them!". The villains looked around to see who it was that called out to them, looking this way and that as they tried to find the source of the voices. Shadowsneak called forth for the ones to show themselves… and he got an answer!

* * *

The answer came in the form of Godzilla, who actually appeared on the stage on a rock above them on the right side of the area! Disney had actually gained Toho's permission to make replicas of the 1990s Heisei and Showa-era monster suits, and the suits were excellent copies that looked identical to the original ones still kept by the Japanese company. Also, they were designed with special features that made wearing them a little more easier to manage. Inside were small features that kept the occupant inside cool, making it more bearable to wear. Also with certain machines inside the tail area that could be operated by remote control to make it go up and down, side to side.

The audience cheered at seeing the saurian when the spotlight turned to him, the little ones and also adults who knew the Heisei-version of Godzilla best of all were cheering the loudest! Godzilla let out his signature roar once more, Springy exclaiming, "What the heck is that thing?!".

Soon, three more familiar monsters came on the scene! Next up was Anguirus, who lumbered in on the far left as a spotlight came on him as well. Again, the replica suit was made & designed like Godzilla's was to make wearing and utilizing it more easier. The spiked-shelled beast reared its head up and roared loudly as well, causing the audience to go more crazy in a controlled way at seeing the best friend of Godzilla now on the scene!

Above them on a ledge came Mothra, which was actually a completely remote-controlled automaton. Disney and Toho designers worked extremely hard to make it look and move like she did during the movies she was in, much dedication and effort put into her. Mothra let out a squeak that again caused the patrons to cheer once more for the Toho legends.

Last but not least was Rodan, a spotlight falling on him! Again, this was an animatronic but a very sophisticated one like Mothra. It was controlled by special pulleys and levers that were discreetly placed in certain areas high above the audience, with thin but extremely strong and dense rope to support the weight and flight it took when need be. The pteranodon screeched loudly before taking off from the top of the cliff, flying over the actors before gliding above the middle section of the arena! The patrons 'ahhed' in amazement at seeing the famous monster fly over them, some of the little ones reaching out to try and touch Rodan even though he was high above them. He screeched loudly once more before landing near Mothra.

Shadowsneak exclaimed, "Men, don't just stand there! They're just creatures! Get rid of them!". Tightfist nodded and charged towards Godzilla, grappling with the saurian while Springy leapt around Anguirus to agitate him. The other henchmen decided to assault Mothra and Rodan, their leader sneaking off to hide at the base of the mountain area while the kids watched in awe at seeing the unusual creatures fight off the bandits.

The fighting lasted for a few moments, until Godzilla sprayed Tightfist with his breath… which was actually water that mimicked the _Radiation Death Breath_ attack. The large character howled in pain and thrashed around for a bit before falling to the ground on his back. Meanwhile, Springy tried to leap on Anguirus's neck, but the spirited monster moved away and did a charge attack with his head that knocked the agile bandit down good! Mothra sprayed her webbing, which was actually silly string that made the ones attacking her fall down while trying to escape the webbing. And Rodan screeched before flapping his wings to bowl over the bad guys to the ground.

Upon seeing his minions down for the count, Shadowsneak decided that a tactical retreat was in order. He exclaimed, "This isn't the end, you little brats! You and those abominations of yours!". He soon ran off to the backstage, the lights dimming down as the kids made their way to the base of the stage. Godzilla and the other monsters met them down there, the darkness concealing the downed bandits from view completely as they too exited the stage quietly and quickly.

Melody and Tracy went to Godzilla, Mainard towards Anguirus, Kathrin towards Mothra, and finally Edgard & Dianne towards Rodan. Melody asked, "Who… or what are you? Where did you come from?".

Their answer came from the top stage, which a spotlight showed to reveal… the Twin Fairies! Disney had some time to find identical twin Japanese actors that were similar to the original Twin Fairies that were shown long ago in the Toho films, but they did manage to find them. They spoke as one, "Greetings, children. We are the Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora. And the beings you see before you are monsters from another universe, as are we.". The twins than introduced the pre-teens to each of the monsters; first Mothra, than Rodan, Anguirus and finally Godzilla.

Tracy looked to Godzilla for a moment… than actually hugged him, Melody included! She said for all to hear, "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us from those bandits! You're a good monsters, Godzilla!". The other pre-teens also hugged the monsters of their choosing, the audience liking it very much until the lights dimmed down once more and the wall of water rose up again to obscure the stage from view.

The voice of the narrator spoke once more:

 _And it came to be that the former titans of the other universe had bonded to the children of the legendary royal families! They tried to keep the kaiju a secret from their families. However… as we all know… secrets have the tendency to be revealed._

The wall of water soon disappeared, the lights coming up to reveal the stage area once again. Godzilla and the other famous Toho legends were on stage, their bonded ones with them. The pre-teens were huddled together, trying to come up with a way to get food for their new friends. Edgard than spoke for the audience to hear, "Okay than, it's settled! I just hope we can keep our new friends secret long enough before we pull this off tomorrow.".

Just as he was saying that… the audience gasped when they saw the Disney legendary women come out from the right of the stage through a secret door that opened up on the mountain base. It was Ariel, Belle, Cinderella, Aurora and Snow White! The characters got closer to their children, who were preoccupied at the moment with one another, and that is when Ariel asked, "And what happens tomorrow?". The kids jumped in surprise when they heard her voice, and turned around to find their mothers with them.

The pre-teens tried to explain the situation to them, but the legendary ladies were now focused on Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ as they were gazing back at them. The saurian growled softly, his companions doing the same as they beheld the new beings in Sanctuary. Melody got an idea, whispering it to Tracy who nodded, and the two whispered to the others.

The daughter of Ariel went to her mother, gently taking her by the hand with Tracy doing the same with Cinderella. Melody said, "Mom… trust us on this. We want to introduce you to our new friends… friends from another place.". She and Tracy guided their mothers in front of Godzilla, who growled and stared at them. The two mature beauties were a bit hesitant… but gradually and slowly put their hands on the saurian's snout, where he growled softly once more but did not pull away.

The other royal ones also guided their respective parent to their bonded monsters, all reaching out and touching them with their own hands. A connection forming, similar to the bonds that now connected the _kaiju_ to their first bonded ones!

Tracy spoke, "Mom, meet Godzilla. He is known as the King of the Monsters in his universe.". The Twin Fairies revealed themselves once more, as they emerged from another secret entrance that was opposite of where the Disney ladies came from. The mystical retainers of Mothra told the mothers on what the monsters were, and also how they were summoned to the Disney universe though they do not know exactly who summoned them… or what happened to the other giant monsters that were with them.

* * *

The lights in the arena soon dimmed down once again, covering the stage in darkness. However… an ominous music score came up, on that was quite familiar. The stage gradually glowed in a soft emerald color, combined with black light that gave it a more sinister tone. The lights showed that the others were gone, and another being was coming forth in the middle of the stage on one of the ledges. The water's pyrotechnics soon rose up, flames of red sprouting everywhere as it revealed the being to be… Maleficent herself! Some of the audience had to cover their eyes from the bright red-orange flames that lit up the night, and even though it lasted for a short time, those near the stage could feel the heat! The flames soon died down, the water giving off a cool mist that lowered the temperature back to tolerable levels.

Maleficent raised her scepter high and proclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Ah, my spell has worked though not in the way I envisioned. My minions, come and see my latest recruits in my revenge against the Valentin family!". From various spots all the arena, actors dressed in black & wearing medieval armor came forth, chattering and hopping up and down like the minions of Maleficent from the movie did.

The most recognized villainess in all of Disney history laughed in her aristocratic manner as she proclaimed, "Behold! The half-sister of Godzilla… Biolantte!". Coming from her left side from the mountain was the large & powerful half-plant, half-Godzilla bio-being! This one was built like Mothra; animatronic and designed in excellent detail to the original Toho creation. It was operated entirely by remote control, and fine-tuned greatly to move her maw and vines smoothly. Biolantte reared up high and roared loudly, showing a maw FULL of razor-sharp and hooked teeth while the Venus-flytrap vines withered about like snakes.

The minions were cowering now from the massive _kaiju_ , Maleficent laughing as her scepter glowed a green color. Biolantte than seemed to calm down, growling as her vines stood still now. The half-sister of Godzilla was under her power!

Maleficent smiled sinisterly and stated, "No need for alarm, my soldiers of evil. The beast from another universe is perfectly under my control. And now… say hello to another monster. Come forth, Titanosaurus!".

On the right side of the mountain emerged Titanosaurus, a suit that was worn by an actor but like Godzilla, made with excellent detail and dedication! Titanosaurus roared loudly, then turned around to swipe his fan-like tail at the minions! Some of the comically rolled and flopped around as they were blown away by the amphibious dinosaur.

Maleficent looked on amused as her soldiers gathered themselves back up, than raised her scepter to the water near the edge of the stage. She exclaimed, "Now, come forth the sea monster Ebriah!". The encircled moat area's middle section soon bubbled and frothed as rising up slowly was the upper-section of Ebriah! It was again animatronic, designed specifically to run underwater. The designers believed for it to be better that Ebriah remain stationary, so they built most of the upper body to rise up from the middle of the moat. But also that it could lower down completely to a secret hatch underneath the moat so that floats could still pass over it.

The lobster screeched loudly, with its pincers waving in the air. Maleficent nodded her head and looked behind her to the ledge of the mountain. She stated, "And last but not least… I call forth the Seatopian bug god… Megalon!". A secret door opened up, and stomping in was Megalon! An actor was in the suit, but again custom-made to be utilized well. The horn on the bug glowed yellow as he let loose his infamous shriek, clapping his drill arms together.

Maleficent laughed once again as she held up her scepter, which was glowing a bright green. The audience saw that the witch had some of the most potent monsters from the Toho universe under her control! The famous villainess exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! I now have true titans under my control! And soon… very soon… I will eliminate the Valentin family! Than truly… I can set my sights on being the most powerful witch of all time by conquering the known world! Hahahahaha!".

Her minions jumped and leapt with wicked glee as they heard their mistress declare this, Biolantte and the others roaring as they acknowledged their new mistress.

Soon, the lights dimmed down again as the wall of water once again rose up as Ebriah went back down completely into the liquid. Images came on the flowing liquid; scenes from the movie that showed Melody and the others meeting up with Oliver/Olujimi and Hadrian/Hazael, than showing Godzilla and his companions taking on the bears & wolves that tried to attack their bonded and some of the children that Melody & the others brought over to Sanctuary to show them their large friends. And when the scene ended, the water wall went down and the lights came back up to show all of the families were now together. Along with many other extras, including Oliver/Olujimi and Hadrian/Hazael!

A table was set up at the base of the arena, with some food and a large birthday cake set in the middle of it. Melody and the others were all gathered now for the birthday celebration, the young lady very pleased to see everyone with her, ready to officially celebrate turning thirteen years of age! Eric gently pushed the cake to her and said, "Go on, Melody! Make a wish honey, and make it a good one!". The young princess already had her wish come true a few days ago, and she simply wanted for the others to accept their new friends as she and her friends & mothers did. She blew out the candles, the audience cheering for her all.

Oliver went to her and asked, "So my friend, what did you wish for?". However, the princess's answer was interrupted by another… a rather familiar one.

The voice declared, "What I wish for is to capture the whelps, boy!". Coming from the left side of the arena was Shadowsneak, as he made his entrance to cause the characters to look up and gasp at seeing the villain! He did a classic villain laugh as he declared that he brought more guests to the party, and emerging from various points on the stage were the other members of the bandit gang!

The queens Ariel, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White were taken hostages by some of the thieves, their husbands trying to save them but the henchmen held them as human shields and with bladed weapons aimed at them! The guests were panicking at seeing the royal women being taken hostages, and the audience were booing at seeing the villains winning.

Shadowsneak took Mrs. Marcel and Mrs. Charming by the arms, holding them tight and looking to the group and declaring, "If you wish to not see these lovely ladies a head shorter, you will put all of the valuables on the ground now!". It was then that the queens yelled for help loudly, Shadowsneak chuckling and stating that no good would come for them calling for help when he held all the cards.

* * *

That is when the audience cheered when they saw someone familiar approaching from behind the bandit leader & his hostages. The villain looked to the audience and exclaimed, "What are you all cheering about?! Don't you see?! I hold everything…". His words died down when he heard a soft growl, and turned around to be seeing… Godzilla!

The saurian let out a mighty roar which caused Shadowsneak to be stunned, giving Ariel and Cinderella the chance to give a combined elbow hit to the gut! This caused him to stumble and keel over, dropping the knife he had as he backed away. Godzilla than stood between his bonded, growling as he glared at Shadowsneak.

The group was stunned, minus the bonded of the monsters who were glad to see the King of the Monsters. Godzilla roared once more… and coming out from various places on the stage were Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus! The _kaiju_ gave off their own signature roars, and the audience was going crazy at seeing the Toho legends emerging to help their bonded escape from the grip of their captors.

Tracy exclaimed, "Okay everyone… GET THEM!". A fast-paced musical score came over the amphitheater as the Disney queens & their children actually stated to take on the bandits! The table was knocked to the ground as each Toho beast took on the minions with aid from their bonded & their other friends! The audience cheered loudly, seeing the ladies in action and also laughing when some of the bandits were defeated in a rather comical way. Some of the henchmen were sent sliding along the floor when knocked down by Rodan or Mothra, and some tossed into the air when hit by Anguirus!

However, Shadowsneak was dealing with Godzilla as he soon grabbed two swords from the ground & started to cut away at him. But thankfully, Tracy and Melody came to the rescue as they took him from behind by surprise! And when the fool lost his weapons… Godzilla's spines glowed blue and Shadowsneak was sprayed by the saurian's fire! He let out a dramatic howl of pain before dropping behind a rock.

Once the bandits were defeated, Melody and the others rushed over to hug & thank the Toho legends for their rescue. The stunned kings and other guests came forth, looking very much confused on what was going on. Kathrin smiled and stated, "Father, everyone… meet our new friends.". The others came to introduce those that did not know of Godzilla and his companions.

Once the introductions were done, Melody looked to the audience as she walked to the front of the stage. She asked, "Hey everyone! Would you like to know about our friends from another place?!". The crowd cheered loudly, many fans shouting YES as they knew what was coming forth! Soon, a DDR-style music came forth from the speakers as the multi-colored lights started to flash off all over the arena! The characters started to clap and dance to the music, and started to sing Friends From Another Place which was featured in the movie.

For the next several minutes, the audience were treated to a musical performance that made them clap, stomp their feet, cheer and just flow along with the unique song! And also laughing as they saw the _kaiju_ try to move along with it, but it was awkward to say the least but yet having a good air about it at the same time. Once the song and dancing were done, the lights soon went out completely as water wall came back up & the narrator's voice spoke once more.

The person spoke:

 _Godzilla and his companions had been welcomed at the Marcel realm. And enjoyed being loved and favored rather than repulsed & hated back in their own universe._

The flowing liquid screen soon showed scenes from the movie, such as when each of the former giant monsters did something that endeared them more to the citizens of Sennen. The audience witnessed the Toho beings being treated with kindness, respect and love which they did not get much at all from their own universe. Mothra was a bit of an exception since she defended the Earth from Godzilla and those that tried to harm mankind, so thus she was looked at in a more favorable light in the Toho realm. After some moments of seeing the touching scenes, the film changed… as did the music as a more sinister tone came forth.

The narrator put in once more:

 _However, the good times were short-lived as Maleficent started to close in on the heroes and heroines at Sennen…_

The scene on the water wall showed Maleficent on a ship of sort, and that her latest minions were fighting against King Triton. When the elder merman was defeated, his trident was soon collected by Maleficent as her trophy. The wall of water soon dispersed once more… and the lights came back on to show that Godzilla and the others were on the right side of the arena, and up above on the ledge was Maleficent on the opposite side! The witch had Titanosaurus and Megalon flanking her, Biolantte below her and Ebriah rising up from the moat waters! And by Biolantte were some of her minions, all eager to please their mistress.

The infamous witch of Disney cackled as she beheld her enemies, gazing at Aurora and her family & friends. Said queen exclaimed, "Maleficent?! How is it that you are still alive?!". Rodan was behind her and the kids, ready to attack if need be.

She laughed lightly and answered, "Oh, I believe my original self took some precautions before her… demise. At the hands of your beau, if I recall. And also, how do you like my additions? I actually had planned to summon those four that are behind you, but as you can see… something changed.".

The Twin Fairies, who were now with the group, now saw the pieces coming together. That it was this witch that had summoned them all to the different universe, but thanks to their interference, they and the others were saved from being enslaved by Maleficent!

Maleficent held up both her staff… and the trident, which got a gasp from Ariel, Eric and Melody as they knew who it belonged to! But the staff was now a different color; black and green rather than its original golden color. Maleficent commanded, "Now my forces, bring me the royals and destroy those other monsters!".

The minions rushed forward to grab the royal ones, but the kings and queens struggled & fought hard to keep the black-dressed beings away from their children! Cinderella turned around and exclaimed, "Godzilla! Take the kids… get away from here! Go!". The saurian roared, wanting to fight the forces instead of retreating!

Belle put in, "We…ugh! We need to… protect the kids! Go! All of you!". The adults put up a valiant struggle against Maleficent's minions, and _kaiju_ had little choice but to obey the wishes of their mature bonded. They turned and ran off the stage with their first bonded in tow, Rodan taking to the air and going back to the peak of the mountain before dropping off behind it.

Maleficent laughed once more as she obtained the prizes, her minions bringing forth the struggling royal couples. She smirked and proclaimed, "And now that I have my prizes, I believe my revenge will be carried out. Painfully… slowly… so I can savor every delicious moment of it. But now… it's time to make my home.".

The lights dimmed down once more as the wall of water rose back up, the music dramatic as the scene from the movie appeared once more. The audience saw the Marcel castle being changed; twisted, corrupted and shifting to form Maleficent's new abode! A fortress of twisted earth and darkness, a castle of horror and of intimidation!

The narrator spoke once more:

 _And it was for a week that Maleficent had taken over the kingdom of Sennen, and started to spread her dark magic and power over the land. To make matters worse, she had found Shadowsneak, Springy and Tightfist… and turned them into malevolent monsters of madness that served only her bidding. Godzilla, the monsters, Melody and the others found refuge in a secret grove hidden in the land, and thanks to the mystical power of the Twin Fairies, they were hidden & protected from the dark magic. But… they were running out of time… and out of hope…_

* * *

The liquid wall showed once more scenes from the movie, where Melody and her friends escaped from the castle and hid in the secret grove with the Twin Fairies. When the scene ended, the water dropped back down and the lights came back on. However, the atmosphere was somber as they saw what appeared to be a cocoon propped up against the mountain wall. And around the large webbed object were Godzilla and the others, followed by Melody and her companions as they looked beaten and very much defeated. Dianne spoke, "Well… what do we do? Mothra is in a cocoon… the Twin Fairies are gradually losing energy… the food and drink supplies are low… what do we do?".

One of the characters, William Dashboard rose up and exclaimed, "I'll tell you what we can do! We can just surrender ourselves to that witch and hope that she will spare us! Let's face it! We have no power, we have no hope and we have no more options! The other royal adults are probably gone now, and all we have are their kids who have no experience at all! We just surrender and hope for the best!".

However, Melody rose up and declared, "You may have given up, Will! But I haven't! There is still some hope! We just need to keep it alive!".

However, the frustrated son of a captain was having none of it and shouted back, "Wake up Princess! This isn't one of your storybooks! This is reality! There is no happy ending here! Unless a real miracle comes, I suggest you be quiet and…!". Before he could say anything else, Godzilla reared up behind Melody and growled threatingly at Will. His eyes bored into the teen's eyes, who gulped than moved away to save his pride & his health.

The daughter of Ariel and Eric sighed, feeling Will's words pushing through to her brain. However, Godzilla growled softly and put a clawed hand on her shoulder. That simple gesture was enough to banish the toxic words away, but Melody was still a bit hurt by the words. The spotlight focused on her and Godzilla now, a soft blue glow covering them while the rest were shrouded in darkness. The black-haired beauty said softly, "But… Will does have one point. I'm… I'm just a pre-teen princess… what can I do… to make things right?".

A soft melody came from the speakers, which was the song Dreams to Dream that was featured in the movie. Melody's words floated on the air, the audience paying attention as they heard and saw both bonded monster & human together. She only finished about half of the song, but that was all that was needed! After finishing the song, the lights came back on… to show that reinforcements had arrived! Now with the group were the Three Good Fairies; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! From the left side of the arena came forth the Enchantress Rosalie & Fairy Godmother Cateline! And coming in on floats from the right were the Seven Dwarves! Coming in on floats from the left were Cinderella's mice friends!

The audience cheered loudly at seeing the famous magical beings from the Disney realm! Cateline called out, "If its dreams you want to make come true, we can all help you in that area dearie!".

Grumpy called out, "Ya got that right! We got a witch to take on, and friends to free! So, let's start planning little missy!".

Godzilla let out a huge roar, signifying that he had been long ready to take the fight to the enemy! Melody and the others leapt for joy, while Will just sulked that he had been proven wrong once more by the princess. The lights dimmed down once more, the area cast into darkness as the floats reversed back on course. The water wall appeared once more, the narrator's voice speaking once again.

He stated:

 _Once the Forces of Good had gathered enough strength, they made their plans to invade Maleficent's mobile domain and soon… counter-attacked with all their might!_

The scenes showed in this order; the rescue of the kings & queens, with said couples doing what they could in order to save their spouses! And also with Léandre getting his magical attachment back that transformed him back to the Beast! It soon showed the group separating when coming to a certain fork in the path… than shifting to show the battles that occurred between the two forces! From the inside of Maleficent's abode, to the battle that was taking place outside in the forest area! The scenes continued on… until the time comes when it shows Ariel, Cinderella, Melody and Tracy rising up from the water… in the massive hand of Godzilla who regained his true height and power! All four were holding a restored golden trident up high, which flashed and shot up into the sky a bolt of golden magical energy!

And Godzilla's spines flashed blue as he let his blue flames out to rush into the heavens!

* * *

That is when the water wall slowly lowered down, and the lights came back on to reveal the characters all on stage! Melody, Ariel and the rest of the Forces of Good were on the right side of the large stage. Maleficent and her forces were on the left side, both eager to strike into the other! Aurora exclaimed, "Your tyranny and evil ways fall now, Maleficent!".

She replied in kind, "I think not, misguided wretch! Everyone, attack!". The minions attacked, as did the monsters! Titanosaurus grappled with Anguirus, while Biolantte fought Godzilla! A squeak came from above, and the audience looked up to see Mothra in her adult form! The massive moth was similar to Rodan, an animatronic that was run by thin but strong wires & cables that ran over the rafters of the amphitheater. And she looked good as she did back in her Toho Showa-era days! Mothra was soon joined by Rodan, as they swooped down to attack the other monsters! Mothra circled around Megalon, while Rodan was circling around Ebriah who was still in the moat.

The audience were cheering their heads off as they witnessed the unusual but intense melee before them! While many kept their eyes on the _kaiju_ , most eyes were actually on Ariel as she took on Maleficent! Staff and trident clashed, the magic of evil vs. the power of good! The battle was intense for several minutes, until Godzilla and the others drove off the bad monsters and minions from the stage! The lights dimmed down, and a spotlight was now focused on Ariel and Maleficent as they continued to fight all the way up to the top of the mountain! The former mermaid swung with all her might, knocking Maleficent back and behind the mountain!

However, the screams of the witch were replaced by a powerful roar! Ariel hurried down the mountain to get back to the others, and that is when… the Supreme Dragon showed, Maleficent's most powerful and evolved dragon form! The beast's two heads reared up over the mountain, with wings that spread out that were quite long! Disney engineers had taken much consideration and care to make sure that this particular inflatable & foldable creation was like the one in the movie! Ariel called out, "Everyone, take cover! Maleficent has transformed!".

The human characters all stood to the left of the arena, while Godzilla and the monsters attacked! However, the Supreme Dragon was immune to their attacks as both heads roared! Torrents of flames sprung from the moat, not really reaching high to touch Mothra and Rodan but enough so that they were sent retreating as they circled around the audience member's heads. Anguirus was sent back by a roar from the behemoth, and Godzilla was the last one to fall as even his spray was no match for the dragon!

Melody and the princes & princesses, along with the queens, rushed towards the edge of the stage near the moat area and it was Snow White that called out, "Everyone! We need your help! Please pray and send your prayers to Godzilla and the others! You must believe that they can get the strength they need to finish off Maleficent once and for all!". The characters also joined her, encouraging the audience to now join them!

Underneath each seat in the audience, a soft blue glow rose up from special lights that had been hidden underneath them. The patrons, especially the little ones, were amazed as they saw that the lights represented the prayers that the Disney characters were calling for. In a few moments, something happened! Jets of water splashed out to douse the flames on the water, splashing everyone in the Splash Zone area! Godzilla and the others rose up from their positions, and the saurian let out his signature roar as his spines started to flash golden! Anguirus roared as well, followed by Rodan's screech and Mothra's squeak!

The audience cheered when they saw the monsters revitalized, and the Toho legends attacked! Mothra flew over the Supreme Dragon, dousing her with golden scale sparkles that also fell over the audience! The sparkles were really tiny gold papers that were covered in glitter, but those that picked them up loved it as a souvenir! Rodan screeched and shot red fireworks from his beak, letting the people down below gasp in awe at seeing the colorful pyrotechnics!

Anguirus roared loudly, and finally… it was Godzilla's turn! His dorsal spine flashed golden once more, as he let loose his spray! At the exact moment, the jets of water from the moat shot up and started to spray the area! Some of the audience got wet from the spray, but none were complaining! The Supreme Dragon roared loudly before deflating, the heads going back behind the mountain while the wings retracted back within the mountain as well.

The Toho legends had done it! They had triumphed over Maleficent and her magic! The Disney characters rushed out to hug their bonded, Rodan and Mothra flying down to the ledges near the base where they were greeted by their respected Disney characters. The narrator spoke out as the celebration continued:

 _The day had been won! Godzilla and his companions had saved the realm, thanks in great part to prayer and faith from their bonded and their families & friends! They would return back home, but not without giving a piece of themselves to their newfound friends to remember them by. Always remember this tale, and the lessons that come with it everyone!_

 _To have faith… to be bold… pray when things get rough… and to never give in to evil!_

Just as he finished saying those words, the lights came on full as the rest of the characters came on stage! Some of the Disney characters came in on large floats, such as the magic-users like the Good Fairies and the Enchantress Rosalie. Lively music played on as the characters waved to everyone in the audience, who were cheering and waving back! Just as the things were rising up to a good pitch, Godzilla roared loudly and the music stopped with the lights dimming down with a spotlight on him. Everyone turned to see the saurian, who looked back and that caused everyone to turn. All saw a rather large metal sculpture in the shape of Mickey's famous head and ears. But something else was showing in the middle of the head, but couldn't make it out.

Godzilla unleashed his breath once more… and the ring caught on fire as it formed the mouse ears, and the famous Toho kanji symbols in the middle of the head! The saurian and his companions roared once more, this time with the famous Akira Ifukube's orchestra piece Godzilla Main Theme playing on! The audience cheered as they saw the insignia that signified the _Monsters and Magic_ series!

* * *

The patrons soon saw the Hollywood stars and starlets leaving their seats, going to the edge of the moat where one of the floats that held some of the Disney characters went out to get them. They soon went to the main staging area, going off and being with Godzilla and the main cast as the lights came back on.

Paige O'Hara, Jodi Benson and Idina Menzel were given back their microphones as Paige announced, "Well everyone, who liked the show?!". The response was a near-deafening roar of approval from the patrons, showing that they indeed liked the performance for the night.

Jodi Benson put in, "Well, this performance certainly made my night! And that was icing on the cake! We're really glad that you enjoyed the show!".

Idina Menzel stated, "Even though we were here for only one night, we are very glad and proud to be part of this amazing adventure! And now, we like to give a little shout-out to DJ Rodriguez since today is his 35th birthday. So everyone, stand up and shout it out with us!".

The audience went to their feet and all of the people in the building, be they patrons or characters, shouted out: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DJ RODRIGUEZ! Fireworks soon shot into the air in the distance, a spectacular display that was truly worth of a Disney classic finish! The audience looked in awe at the sight as the sky was lit up in brilliant bold colors of fire! It lasted for about several minutes, then it was all done.

Jodi Benson announced, "And that really concludes tonight's performance, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all again for coming out here to see the show!".

Paige put in, "Please follow the staff members who will guide you on the way out. But before you go, remember to go to the Souvenir shop that is near the entrance. There are some items that will only be sold there, and only on this day!".

Idina finished it up, "Good night everyone! Get back home as safely as possible!". The audience slowly started to file out of the arena, parents holding on to their children's hands so they did not become separated. Girlfriends did the same with their boyfriends, and husbands with their wives as they did not wish to also be separated from them. While many did leave the arena, some stayed to get the special, unique souvenirs that would be only sold for commemoration for this special night.

Disney Hollywood Studios had once again thrown a spectacular end of the night event that was truly a magical & potent experience for those seeing such a show for the first time!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! This is one special that I was very glad to do! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Thank you Lord for helping me with this special, and also giving me the strength, courage and conviction I needed to see it all the way through to the end! And thank you Jesus Christ for being with me, and guiding me all the way! Thank you!

This is seriously one of the dreams that I hope comes to pass soon. I would really like for Disney and Toho to come together, take a good serious look at my novel series… and turn them into works of art like they do on the silver screen and in places like the Disney Parks! I will work hard to make that a reality, but I will need a lot of help to make it so. But like Walt Disney himself once said:

 _It's kind of fun to do the impossible._

And now, for the questions! Ahem…

If it was up to you, which Hollywood stars would you like to see appear as guests for the special here?

What would your reaction be if you did see Paige O'Hara, Jodi Benson and Idina Menzel in the flesh?

If you had the chance, which Toho monster would you design that would be excellent to use in any of the Disney Parks?

What would your best reaction be if you saw the show like this?

And finally… if you were given the choice, which novel series do you think would be played best at in any of the Disney Parks? And give why, if you please.

R & R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

My Dream Come True

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I know that this special only got two reviews, but I am grateful and glad that at least I did get them. So thank you to **DRAGONDAVE45** and **Mickol93** for reviewing. Also to **Japan Boy** and **Gods Angry Man** for their reviews.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for everything! Thank you for guiding me, helping me and also making me stronger with you. Thank you Jesus Christ for looking after my family, my friends and also the many other people out there. I ask you God to be with all of us, and that we are all lead back to you!

This chapter here features what happens in the other parks I mentioned in my previous one, so expect about three more one-shots to be posted here. I really do hope and pray that Disney returns my letter on a positive note this time around. I really would like for my novel series to be taken seriously in a good way, and made into either a movie or at the very least a graphic novel comic book series.

I am requesting for any and all help in this endeavor. I would still like for anyone to do a YouTube review on any of my Toho/Disney stories and specials. And also to see if anyone is willing to do pictures that feature my _Monsters and Magic_ stories, like my friend Neshma and Chris Anderson did! I cannot pay commission and such for art, but I am hoping that someone will be willing to do this anyway.

Okay, now this chapter features _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_ at the Animal Kingdom park resort in Disney World. I will do my best to make sure this chapter is as good as the last one. Also, the night takes place exactly on the same day. The shows are being played at all four areas in one day, just at slightly different times. So no major changes in the time sense. It is still March 8th like shown in the previous chapter.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs featured here will be from the second novel, One True Love and Find Your Voice. Look to my _Monsters and Magic_ second book to find them, and to see the lyrics.

Also playing here is Godzilla's Main Theme, the original theme that was made for the movie _**Gojira**_ that was released by Toho in Japan in November 1954. The American version, _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ was released in 1956 in North America. The Main Theme was made by songwriter Akira Ifukube, and also shown in the album Godzilla that was released in 1954, labeling by Toho.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

It was about 6:00 p.m. at this particular time at the Animal Kingdom park, about two more hours until closing time. It closed earlier for a number of reasons, and one of the main factors was that the animals that were shown in the natural park were nocturnal. And in addition, the park operators and animal attendants wanted their companions to have some time for themselves when the visitors left the area. At this particular time, many of the patrons within the park were actually headed towards a large black building that was across from the _Pizzafari_ food place & near the _Island Mercantile_ shop. The black building was a new addition to the park, which was primarily meant to host a show that would be on at a certain time for only three months; March, April and May.

When those particular months had come & gone, the building would be utilized for other various shows that the park would put on that varied according to schedule and the seasons.

At this particular time, the front of the building showed an insignia that was now famous the world over… the _Monsters and Magic_ symbol! Mickey Mouse's head and ears, with the Toho kanji symbols etched in the middle of the head. Right above the symbol was an image of Heisei-era Godzilla's head, his maw open as if roaring and showing his razor-sharp teeth! The artists who designed the steel structure of the famous _kaiju_ put extreme care, detail and love into it. Underneath the monster's head were the upper-bodies of legendary _**Frozen**_ duo; Queen Elsa and Queen Anna! Both had smirks on their faces, showing they enjoyed having Godzilla above them.

Underneath the trio were some words that would be lit up soon when night came. The words showed this: MONSTERS AND MAGIC: DIVIDE AND UNITE!

This place was popular as it featured a real-life show of the second novel of the _Monsters and Magic_ series that was created by Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr., a.k.a DJ Rodriguez! And now, it was starting to get visitors as the doors opened up, many men, women and children pouring into the wide, five-story building. The doors opened at 6:00 p.m., allowing the patrons to come in & cool off from walking around the park. The building was built to accompany a great number of patrons, and also to accommodate for the physically disabled. The visitors to the park started to fill the seats, many families aiming to get the prime choice seats.

Fathers and mothers held tight to their children, as they were eager to find the best seats to see the whole show that was to start soon. However, they noticed that the bottom section was roped off, about two rows were now inaccessible. On the ropes was an orange sign with bold capital letters in black saying RESERVED. In addition, a few large men in black suits were standing by the roped section, apparently security detail of the highest sort.

The show would start at about 7:00 p.m., and normally end at 8:30 p.m. The park gates would still be open, but ONLY to allow the visitors to leave the park, not to go back in it.

Now that the building was being filled up, many of the visitors went to the vendor stands to get some snacks before the show started. The establishment served a variety of food and drinks when it opened up, all in recyclable containers so that they were recycled instead of thrown away like normal trash. Also, one of the stands sold souvenirs of t-shirts, hats and plushies that had characters that were featured within the movie that was quite popular now world-wide.

In less than half an hour, the building was soon filled to capacity!

* * *

The visitors to the park enjoyed the cool air conditioning of the building, which was made with some cutting-edge technology that was made to be more environmentally friendly. A majority of patrons were just simply enjoying the plush seats, relaxing on their behinds as many had been walking in the park almost all day. Soon, attendants emerged with wares to sell, going up and down the aisle to sell them at a considerable price.

It soon hit 6:45 p.m., and that is when something major happened! The lights dimmed down, not going completely out but enough to really start up an atmosphere of excitement and suspense! A spotlight came on the curtain that was draped over a very large stage area, and an announcer's voice came over the PA system. He said, " _Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the_ _ **MONSTERS AND MAGIC: DIVIDE AND UNITE SPECTACULAR SHOW**_ _! We have a special treat for you all right now! And here comes one of them now! Please everyone, give a warm welcome to… Linda Larkin-Vazquez, the original voice of Princess Jasmine!_ ".

The audience went crazy, clapping and cheering loudly as from behind the curtains emerged the 49-year old woman who had played the voice of the beautiful Arabian princess in the original _**Aladdin**_ animated movie that came out in 1992! The patrons rose to their feet as they wanted to show their support and gladness at seeing the voice of one of the most legendary ladies of Disney!

She smiled and waved to everyone, glad to be on stage in front of a lot of enthusiastic fans. The announcer man continued, " _And following her is the voice of Anna from the movie_ _ **Frozen**_ _, please welcome Kristen Bell!_ ".

The people once again exploded into applause and cheering as coming from behind the curtain was the woman who gave the popular Anna her voice, Kristen Anne Bell-Shepard! The 39-year old woman smiled and waved to everyone, giving Linda a friendly handshake before looking towards the audience who called out her name, waved and clapped their hands loudly.

The announcer man came on one last time, " _And finally, here is someone you all know! He is the one who was the voice of Mushu, the red dragon from_ _ **Mulan**_ _! Please put your hands together for Eddie Murphy!_ ". The whole building was now alive with cheers as from behind the curtain emerged the legend himself, Edward Regan Murphy! The 58-year old African-American was smiling big time as he waved to the audience, walking along the stage's edge as he greeted everyone. When he reached the end, he turned around and gave both Linda & Kristen a friendly hug which they gladly returned, before going to stand between them. Cameras were going off everywhere at seeing a trio of legendary stars right in front of their eyes!

Eddie Murphy spoke first with a microphone in hand, "Hello Animal Kingdom! Say, how ya'll doing here? Ya'll chillin here after being out in that heat all day?". The response was a rousing cheers, followed by many YES answers. The audience sat back down in their seats, wanting to get comfortable now as they knew the show was about to begin soon.

Linda picked up, "Hey everyone! It's good to be here, and it's good to see all of you! How many of you remember us?". Yet another roar filled the building complex, the audience showing that indeed many still remembered the legends who made the voices of their favorite Disney characters possible.

Kristen stated, "It is so good to see everyone here, and also that you remember us! As you know, today is March 8th! This marks the birthday of the writer who made the _Monsters and Magic_ series possible, DJ Rodriguez! Who here has seen the movies?". A lot of hands raised their hands, the Disney/Toho movies were VERY popular now and was close to coming to Legendary-status.

The ebony-skinned Hollywood legend spoke in his Mushu-like tone, "Yeah, man! Disney and Toho together… who'd have thought that?! Well, DJ did but he did say that his friend Anthony Ogozalek came up with it first with his own stories. He just got inspired by him to make his own. In any case, those movies are just so hot right now!". Everyone agreed with him on that, the Disney/Toho series have breathed renewed life into both companies & now a lot of people the world over were really loving the movies that had come out from the novels.

Kristen put in, "Indeed Eddie! In fact, that is the very reason we are here. To commemorate the writer's birthday, we are here for just one night to see his 2nd novel in action, right here at the Animal Kingdom! Other stars are at the other kingdoms, going to see the other _Monsters and Magic_ series shows there.". Indeed, the other three unique Disney parks were going to have legendary Hollywood stars & starlets there to see the shows that featured the other Disney/Toho novels.

Linda said, "While the other kingdoms have their own stars & starlets… we managed to bring some of our own here! Ladies and gentlemen, meet our friends that we decided to bring along with us to see the show!". From behind the curtain came several more famous men and women, some from popular TV series & some from the legendary movies! Young and old stars had gathered together to watch the performance that was about to start soon! The audience clapped and cheered at seeing their favorite stars, either from years back or ones popular among the younger generation.

Eddie greeted the other stars, "Hey everyone! Glad to have you all here! How ya'll doing? Oh yeah, glad to have you here with us! Now this night is going to be fantastic!". He handed their microphone to the actors and actresses, who spoke their greetings out to everyone in the audience. It was a night that truly no one would forget in quite a while!

Kristen checked her watch and saw that it was going to be five more minutes until show time! She gestured to Eddie, who saw the clock that was above one of the entrance ways and saw that it was time to wrap things up. He went back and took back the microphone from one of the starlets, which was Mae Whitman who was the voice of Tinkerbell from the 2008 animated film _**Tinkerbell**_. He apologized, and gestured to the timepiece that was ahead of them.

Linda put in, "Sorry about this folks, but its five minutes till show time! We all hope you enjoy the show, and we will see you all later after it!". One of the security people came to some of the steps that were constructed on the main platform, escorting the legendary stars & starlets off the area and to their seats which were in the Restricted section. Many of the nearby patrons wanted to greet them, but were prevented by the security detail so that the special guests would not be harassed or disturbed during the performance.

The audience started to get more comfortable in their seats now, while those that had been waiting in line for either food or buying their souvenirs quickly rushed back to their stations. Soon, the clock struck 7:00 p.m. and the lights dimmed down everywhere! A female announcer's voice came on over the PA system:

 _Welcome everyone to the_ _ **Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite Spectacular Show**_ _! We're glad to see you here, but before we begin… we like to remind you of the rules. First off, there is no flash photography allowed during the performance. This is to ensure the safety of the performers that will be playing on the stage. The second rule is there is no smoking all while within the building. And the third rule is that you must show common courtesy to the ones sitting next to you._

 _And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… here it is! The show that features the second novel in the Monsters and Magic series! Here… we… go!_

* * *

The curtain parted as everyone cheered and clapped that the show was about to begin! The stage was dimly lit due to the soft lighting from above, but the audience saw what appeared to be village setting with a large castle in the background. The backdrop behind it all was a large screen that soon came on. When it did, everyone was excited as the speakers over the area played the famous Godzilla's Main Theme! The screen than showed the insignia of the _Monsters and Magic_ series; Mickey Mouse's head and ears with the Toho kanji symbols etched in the large circle. The intro lasted for a minute or two, until the screen went blank. Anjelica Huston, the voice of Queen Clarion from the _**Tinkerbell**_ movie series, came on with her voice clear and light:

 _Hello there, seekers of adventure and magic. I have a tale to tell you all… the tale of when beings from another universe entirely once again entered our realm. Brought back to the Disney universe thanks in part to powerful magic… but this time, they will be divided at first before reuniting together. Now, let us start our tale with how it all started._

The screen came once again back on, showing to all two Earth's that were side-by-side. It was how the intro went when the second novel played in the movies! Queen Clarion spoke once more:

 _The world you see on the left is the Toho universe, which features titans of great size and strength called kaiju. Each unique and special, with their own abilities and power. But this particular universe has a very potent being, known as the King of the Monsters for his many victories and few losses. His name is… Godzilla._

As she spoke the words, the scene on the screen showed the camera zooming in on the Toho-Earth, where images of various monsters from the Toho line came into view! Monsters of legends, some ancient while some modern. It soon stopped when they arrived on a place called Birth Island, where appearing for all to see was… Godzilla himself! This particular version was the one shown in the 1994 Toho feature film _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_ , the behemoth letting loose his famous roar for all to hear! Some of the little ones in the audience roared as well, loving to get in on the action where it concerned the giant beasts of legend. In a way, it was like the children of the 1980s and 1990s when they first saw Godzilla movies when they first came out.

The scene changed to show Little Godzilla, the saurian's adopted son who was very cute to many of the patrons especially the girls. A lot of the females 'awwed' at seeing the little one, apparently the son of Godzilla popular with them. However, the scene also showed the coming of Space Godzilla! The celestial _kaiju_ had landed on the island, and was about to unleash her attack on her nephew… when Jet Jaguar came in on the scene to protect him from the projectile attack! And coming in later was Godzilla, followed by Gigan!

Queen Clarion stated:

 _As you can see, Godzilla had adopted a little one that was of his same species. He is known as Little Godzilla, and is learning to follow in his father's footsteps. However, it seemed that an old foe had returned but with a completely new look! It was Space Godzilla, Godzilla's half-sister and Little Godzilla's half-aunt! And joining in the melee was an old friend, a metal being that had a soul known as Jet Jaguar. But where an old friend is at, an old enemy is nearby. And that enemy was Gigan, the cyborg monster from the stars, same as Space Godzilla!_

The movie continued to play, showing the Toho legends about to duke it out! The audience was pumped up, many loving it when the giant monsters of the Toho realm got together to do an old-fashioned melee! However, the screen paused as the lights on the stage grew brighter, showing what appeared to be the inside of a castle. It was modeled to be similar to the Main Foyer that was shown in the 1991 animated Disney classic _**Beauty and the Beast**_ , but designed to be more ominous and ancient. On a plush chair sat Hans, the ex-prince looking quite upset as his posture and face showed.

The fair fairy queen spoke once more:

 _Time passed differently in the universes. While two years have passed in Godzilla's realm since he and his fellow monsters were returned there, about sixteen years have passed in the Disney universe. And this is Hans, former prince and exiled brother. Three years ago, he tried to eliminate the royal sisters of Arendelle but was thwarted by the sisterly love from both Anna and Elsa. Shortly after that, he was returned to the Southern Isles where his eldest brother King Hrok had him stripped of his titles and exiled. And now we returned to the present…_

* * *

Hans growled as he sat in his chair and mumbled, "Twenty years… my sentence passed down by my 'brothers' to remain in this backwaters village! Everything… TORN AWAY!". At the last part, he leapt to his feet as this surprised the audience at the outburst. He started to pace around on the stage, stating that he must find a way to break free from the castle and get revenge on his brothers & the ones who had foiled his scheme in the past.

The former prince declared, "That old fool Søren… he must have kept something here in this castle of his before he was executed! Where could it be?! He was a sorcerer for Heaven's sake, he HAD to have left a legacy of some kind here I could use!". He went to the portrait that showed the former owner of the castle, and slammed his fist on the face of Søren. This caused a large secret trap door to be opened up, and rising slowly with some fog special effects was a line of different colored crystals. The crystals looked like stalagmites, very detailed and created with utmost care & love. From the left to the right were the colors of the crystals; red for fire, black for darkness, blue for water, white for ice, silver for metal, green for forest, gray for mountain, platinum for wind, and gold for light. One of the crystals was blank, showing that it did not have an element in it.

The former prince looked astonished to find the objects, looking at each one and touching them reverently. He chuckled, a grin forming on his face as he stated, "Hehehehe… well, well. Søren, you just gave me the answer to my problems. And if I remember from your notes, you just needed the element of lighting to complete your collection. And use these crystals to take over all of Denmark! But now, it would be put to another use… by me. Hehehehe…".

He took the crystal and went behind the backdrop, his shadow showing through the light. The arena got dark as lightning bolt special effects came on, followed by thunder that had the little ones holding onto their mothers while the ladies held onto the arms of their boyfriends as well. A loud cackle pierced through the arena as a bolt of lightning struck the shadow silhouette of the crystals Hans was holding up! Some sparks flew up and over the backdrop, indicating that the lighting was now contained! Hans rushed back on stage, showing the crystal was now glowing yellow indicating that it held the electricity from the heavens.

The exiled prince laughed as he placed the last elemental crystal in place… and that is when things got interesting! The crystals glowed, and the whole building was plunged into darkness! Some of the little patrons cried out in surprise, and none could see the stage hands removing the castle background from the stage. Lights soon flashed on and off in rapid succession, indicating that something was happening! A loud CRASH sound was heard, and the lights came back on… to reveal that on the left stage was a huge white crystal dragon! It was an animatronic that was designed to look like a European dragon, and also made to look like one of the figurine dragons that DJ Rodriguez had.

The dragon spoke in a male voice, " **MORTAL WHO CAST THE SPELL OF THE ELEMENTAL OMNI-GEMS AND HAS SUMMONED THE MASTER CRYSTAL, SPEAK YOUR DESIRES! STATE YOUR WISH AND IT SHALL BE DONE!** ".

Hans had a look of total surprise on his face when he saw the mythical creature, but it soon gave way to a very wide grin that spelled trouble. He exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Oh, this is so rich! This is what I have been wanting for so long! Okay now, Master Crystal… I want revenge against those who wronged me! I want weapons that will be useful ONLY to me in getting my fondest desires of revenge!".

Steam left from the dragon's maw as it reared its head and spoke, " **SO BE IT. WEAPONS OF GREAT POWER YOU CRAVE, LOYAL ONLY TO YOU… YOU SHALL HAVE!** ". The beast roared loudly, plunging the stage and area back into darkness with lights flashing rapidly with thunder noises rising up once more! The screen in the backdrop came back on again, the movie un-pausing as it showed Godzilla, Gigan, Jet Jaguar, Little Godzilla and Space Godzilla all together in one big rumble battle! It was made even better as King Caesar came in on the scene as he saved Godzilla's son from his aunt's telekinetic grasp! The giant monsters were about ready to fight once more… until they were interrupted by the appearance of a swirling vortex!

The audience saw the five monsters vanishing into the vortex, once again back on the journey to the Disney universe!

Queen Clarion came on again:

 _The Master Crystal and its magic pierced the very fabric of the boundaries that separated the universes, to fulfill the wishes of the evil Hans. It brought back to the Disney universe these kaiju; Godzilla, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Little Godzilla, Gigan and Space Godzilla. However, it seemed that the High One above had other plans for them. Watch!_

The silver screen showed the behemoths flying through the magical tunnel, once more transcending time and space as they flew towards the Disney universe. However, Gigan wanted to continue the fighting as he fired his _Laser Eye_ technique at Jet Jaguar but the cyborg shrunk down to avoid it… but the crimson alien energy beam was now streaking towards King Caesar! He used his _Mirror Eye_ to absorb and redirect the attack towards Space Godzilla, who fired her _Spiral Lighting_ breath at it! Godzilla shot his own blue _Radiation Death Breath_ to intercept the beam… and all three projectiles collided within the tunnel!

The result was an explosion that caused the magical tunnel to collapse, and sent the titans of Toho to other parts of the world!

Queen Clarion explained:

 _The mixing of different energies caused the giant monsters to be scattered all over the Disney world. Godzilla fell down to Arendelle, Little Godzilla to Lelystad, King Caesar to Agrabah, Jet Jaguar to New Orleans… and Gigan & Space Godzilla to Denmark._

The screen showed the moment in the movie where Godzilla and his companions were indeed scattered to various parts of the globe… and that they were shrinking due to their powers being stripped from them due in part to the magical tunnel collapsing & the result of the mixing of different energies. Also, it showed on where said energies were going.

The fairy ruler of the pixies said:

 _At this very moment in Arendelle, the kingdom was getting ready for Elsa's 24_ _th_ _birthday. The queen and her sister Anna were at the North Mountain…_

* * *

The lights came back on as the screen now showed what appeared to be a screen saver effect, showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia with the Toho effects that were often present when showing its own logo. The stage had changed once more; the background showing the North Mountain area, and now snowflakes falling on the stage & on the audience. Many of the little ones in the crowd reached up, trying to catch the falling flurries and giggling in the process. There was two large stones also present on the stage… and coming in was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! The audience cheered at seeing the famous & popular characters.

The two wandered across the stage, Elsa looking glum and lost in thought. Anna sat on one of the rocks and said, "You know Elsa, it's been three years since the whole fiasco with that Hans guy. And also since you let loose your ice gift like you did.".

Elsa answered, "Yes I know. And even though I am free and have full control of my powers, I feel… well, empty inside. Whenever I see you and Kristoff together, happy and full… it makes me feel… well… left out…".

Anna got up and consoled her sister by replying, "Don't worry about it Elsa. You'll find the Mr. Right, that special man who will make you feel complete! Just like with me and Kristoff.". Her sister did not say anything, just looking down… until Anna smacked her with a snowball that was near the rock she was on! She looked up and mock-glared at her sibling, who smiled and just declared that it was on! Elsa rose her hand, and again a trap door rose up to bring forth a beautiful sculpture that was in the shape of an ice castle! It wasn't actual ice, but made with a material that could pass for the real deal. It was light and easy to assemble, like a giant 3D puzzle.

The duo laughed, a familiar music playing as the two sang the song One True Love which was featured in the _Monsters and Magic_ second movie. The audience was moved as they heard the song, than as Elsa was finishing the last part… the stage started to glow green, and Anna was pointing upward. She inquired, "Elsa, what is that?".

The two looked up, and the green light on the stage started to get brighter and brighter. Elsa and Anna adopted the same look of shock and worry on their faces as the Ice Queen exclaimed, "It's a falling star! Anna, we need to get out of here!". The two rushed off the stage, until a strong flash of green light lit up the area and the ice castle was demolished! The audience saw than something rise up from the center of the destruction, utilizing the trap door once more as smoke poured forth from the opening. Anna and Elsa peeked out from the left stage area, slowly coming out from it as they approached the decimated area. They looked and as the smoke cleared… they saw the downed form of Godzilla!

This particular Godzilla was almost identical to the one utilized at the show played at Disney's Hollywood Studios, but the difference were the eyes & also the height of the suit as the suit was slightly higher than the other one. And the eyes were also orange with a hint of red around the edges, the pupil in the middle still black.

Anna saw him and said, "Elsa… this… this looks like the creature we saw in that comet when we were little! Remember?".

Elsa replied as she was in awe at seeing the fallen form of the King of the Monsters, "Yes… I remember. It's… It's back… but why is it here? And… how did it fall from the sky like that?". The stage lights dimmed until the area was once again in complete darkness, as the voice of Queen Clarion once again rose up.

The soothing female voice stated:

 _While Godzilla, Little Godzilla and King Caesar fell to areas in the Old World, Jet Jaguar landed in the United States which to most was considered the New World back then._

* * *

The lights came back on the stage, showing that the scene had changed once again. The people had to give props to the stage hands who transited from landscape to landscape quickly and effectively. Now the stage looked like a bayou swamp area, from the early days of Louisiana during the mid to late 1800s. Coming in was a younger version of Mama Odie, the future Voodoo Queen of the Bayou! And following her was her mentor & friend Radelle, the current top woman of magic as it were. They were carrying in Jet Jaguar himself! The one who designed the android costume, suit and all including the head, took in a great deal of care for the design & look of the Toho mechanical wonder that appeared in Toho's 1973 film _**Godzilla vs. Megalon**_.

The two huffed and puffed a little as they walked towards a large rock that was near the middle of the stage floor, next to the tree that looked like the one from Disney's 2009 animated film _**The Princess and the Frog**_ but minus the boat. Once they were near the rock, they set the android down before they & the audience heard barking in the distance! The call of hunting dogs! The two African-American women quickly hid behind some tree props, and looked around as the call of the dogs grew smaller and eventually faded away. Once the sound was gone completely, the two women emerged from their hiding place and went towards Jet Jaguar.

Odie looked at the downed metal man and asked, "Whoo… glad we escaped that little hunting party, and that those two gators Dundee and Chomper helped us out in carrying this… this… well, what is it anyway?". She put her hands on Jet Jaguar, since she was blind and could only 'see' at the moment with her hands.

Radelle let out a soft chuckle and answered, "That is the question of the night, isn't it my child? I sense that this being here is from the Heaven itself, beyond this world of ours. Now tell me, what do you sense child? What does your hands and heart tell you?".

After feeling the android for a bit, Odie stated, "It's about 5'10, give or take an inch. Got a funny shaped head that seems to be made out metal. Wearing something I can't quite make out, body though feels like it's made out of something stronger than iron. And… Lord Jesus! I can actually feel a soul in there! An actual soul!". She rose up, clearly surprised about her findings.

That is when the eyes of Jet Jaguar lit up blue! The ones who designed the effects for the one wearing the suit made it so that the lights would be bright, but not enough to discomfort the eyes of the person wearing the suit. The two bayou women leapt back when they saw Jet Jaguar rise up, and looking at his surroundings before spotting them.

Odie started things off by asking, "Umm… hello there. What is your name?". However, what they got was the strange, unique sounds that Jet Jaguar produced like he did in the movie. The future voodoo queen of the bayou showed frustration now, feeling they would never get any answers if they did not understand the language that the visitor was speaking.

However, Radelle told her apprentice and friend, "Now Odie, have you forgotten one of the basic laws of the mystic arts? As well as of life? It is this; _when one does not have the voice, you must help them find it_.". The tip of the staff she carried started to glow in a blue light, and soon the stage was lit up in soft blue light as well. A song score once again rose, as Radelle started to sing Find Your Voice that was featured in the second _Monsters and Magic_ movie. The audience was moved by the song, and so was Jet Jaguar apparently as his look was locked on the African-American woman.

When the song died however… that is when trouble showed up! Two white men dressed in what appeared to be hunters garb, came in on the left and both hefted up shotguns! It was Xavier and Louie, to known work-hands of their boss called Henderson. The two of them laughed and exclaimed, "Well, lookie here Xavier! We found ourselves two black slaves! Time to send them back to Henderson and… Good Lord, what is that thing with them?!".

Jet Jaguar spoke in his robotic dialect, which had the humans scratching their heads as they didn't understand a word the android was saying. Louie spoke, "Come on Xavier, let's just shoot the darn thing and get them slaves back! This bayou gives me the creeps!".

The duo aimed their guns at Jet Jaguar… and fired! The guns were clever props, making sounds as the real firearms did but only releasing smoke instead of anything physical. Some richoted noise filled the air, indicating that the bullets had bounced off the member of G-Force! When they saw that their bullets didn't work, Xavier went in first as he hefted his gun like a club. He rushed over and with a yell, swung the butt of the shotgun at Jet Jaguar!

Unfortunately for him, the android easily blocked the strike with his left arm & went to counter with a strong thrust punch to the gut! While it did look like he was punched, he really wasn't. Any and all actors for any of the _Monsters and Magic_ plays were intensely trained to perform at their very best, and this included for action sequences. The actors and actresses who did the fighting & action sequences were taught by extremely proficient teachers who made sure they gave their all with realism but at the same time able to not really hurt the other.

Jet Jaguar delivered a palm thrust uppercut to Xavier, stunning the hunter before doing a low sweep kick that knocked him off his feet! The brute rolled over to his partner, who gulped by raised his gun like a club the same as his friend did earlier. Louie yelled before swinging his club, Jet Jaguar ducking about four wild swings before the metal man grabbed the butt of the shotgun. He yanked the weapon out of the fool's hands before throwing it to the ground, Odie and Radelle in the background cheering loudly for their new friend. Jet Jaguar's opponent was scared, then ran away off the stage as he didn't want to get a beating like his friend just did.

Xavier managed to come to, and saw Louie run away. He looked up at Jet Jaguar, who got into a martial arts stance with the audience soundly behind the metallic hero! The hunter quickly scrambled back up and followed his comrade off stage as well, the audience cheering increasing as Jet Jaguar had just saved Odie and Radelle from the hands of some foolish hunters!

The two African-American women emerged from behind the tree they were hiding, Odie going to slap Jet Jaguar on the back as she exclaimed, "Thank you very much for saving us, honey! Oooh, that was some fine fighting you did there!".

Radelle spoke, "Indeed. I believe that this is the beginning of something amazing for us. Come on, we got to get up to some higher ground before them boys come back with reinforcements.". The two ladies nodded, and they guided Jet Jaguar off stage as the lights dimmed down once more, plunging the area into darkness.

Queen Clarion's voice spoke once more:

 _Little Godzilla was found in Lelystad, the land where Rapunzel's kingdom was at. He was being taken care of not just by the princess, but also by eight certain pixies from my home of Pixie Hollow which resides in Neverland. They are Tinkerbell, Zarina, Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa and Lady Airlia. Lady Airlia is the only pixie that can control Time and Space itself, and to an amazing degree I might add!_

* * *

The lights came back on the stage, showing a backdrop of Rapunzel's old tower home that she had grown up with until she managed to leave it & her false parent Mother Gothel. The stage had some two large rocks set near it, with some tall grass props set up in places on the ground. Coming in first from the left was Rapunzel, her long golden hair all shown with some bundled up in her arms. Following her were the pixies; Tinkerbell, Vidia, Zarina, Lady Airlia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa. Each of the fairies had a bowl with some fruit in it that ranged from oranges to apples.

Tinkerbell commented, "It's amazing that your hair grew back like that, your Highness. I mean, it went from brunette to blonde quick! And it's as long as you said it was before you cut it!".

The princess of her realm smiled and replied, "First, you can call me Rapunzel since we are friends, Tink. And also, I'm surprised that my hair grew back like this! I thought it was gone for good, but its back! And with my healing magic intact too!".

Fawn put in, "Do you think it has to do with our new friend, Little Godzilla?". The group went to one of the large rocks, putting the bowls down on the prop and seemingly looking around for a certain being.

Zarina remarked, "It could be. After what Lady Airlia showed us earlier, I think it's safe to say that little guy's radiation is actually affecting our magic. But in a positive way, more potent than even the Blue Dust!".

Rapunzel nodded her head, then called out, "Little Godzilla! Come on out, sweetie! It's time for your meal!". From the right side of the stage came a squeak that was very familiar to the audience, and waddling out in all his glory was Little Godzilla! Many in the audience, mostly children and some women, 'awww'ed at seeing the son of Godzilla. The one who built the suit that the actor was wearing right now took extreme care and detail in the design, to make it look almost exactly like the playful saurian that appeared in Toho's 1994 film _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_. The saurian did a little roar, which was cute to everyone who saw this, and waddled over to the place where the food was at.

Rosetta stated, "It's a good thing that the little guy here is an herbivore. Oh! I think I got something here he might like.". She called to the saurian, who looked up from his meal. That is when the Garden-talented fairy ran to the stage, took a great leap… and flew through the air! A thin but very strong wire was hooked onto the back of her costume, controlled by an operator as she started to soar in the area! The audience cheered at seeing the beautiful pixie fly all over, her wings actually starting to glow and pixie dust was raining down on the patrons! Each of the pixie wings had built-in electrical lights in their intricate line designs that lit up also by remote control, and the pixie dust were released via special hatches that were set up in the ceiling area.

Little Godzilla looked at her and squeaked in delight, his small dorsal spines flashing blue. The fairies wings quickly followed suit, glowing as it showed their magic was interacting from the radiation field given off by the small visitor from another universe. Iridessa exclaimed, "Well, let's join in! No sense in Rosetta giving the little guy here a solo show!".

Her fairy friends nodded, and soon they all leapt into the air to follow after their friend! The ones who played the pixies had been trained very thoroughly by experts who knew about coordination and timing when it came to aerial acrobatics and performances. The audience were thrilled as they beheld the fairies just putting on an aerial performance like no other! The music that had played when Rosetta took to the air went along perfectly with the atmosphere.

After about four minutes of flight time, the famous little friends from Pixie Hollow flew back down to the stage with a style & sense of grace that came from many months of practice. The audience clapped loudly for the performance, and Little Godzilla joined in by bouncing up and down cutely while waving his arms. Rapunzel went over to the saurian and give him a little hug, as she too was filled with a sense of joy from watching the performance.

Vidia spoke, "I'm glad you all enjoyed that. Now than, who's going to take watch again when it's time for us to fly back to Neverland for a while?". The pixies and Rapunzel were all in thought here, and that is when the stage lights went off again as the scene changed.

Queen Clarion's voice broke through the darkness:

 _Meanwhile, King Caesar had landed in the realm of Agrabah where he bonded with the royal family. More specifically, he bonded with Sultana Jasmine & her and Sultan Aladdin's children. Their names were Azad and Malak, brother and sister respectively. He had also aided them in stopping a notorious bandit group called the __Claw Crushers_ _who were led by their leader Griffin Claw. And also against Mozenrath, an old enemy of theirs. However, they soon met another when Griffin Claw attacked once more…_

* * *

While she spoke, the large screen in the background came on to show what occurred in the movie. Where King Caesar had woken up, and had managed to save the royal family from the _Claw Crushers_ and Griffin! Then it showed the time when Mozenrath appeared with his Black Sand army. The audience cheered, mostly the little ones, as they beheld the Divine Guardian Beast of the Azumi Royal family kicking butt and taking names! The scene soon stopped, and the lights came back on to show that the stage now showed Agrabah. The background showed the familiar stone structures that made the kingdom, and in the middle of it was the signature palace of the Agrabah.

However, the sounds of fighting rose up and coming out on stage was Aladdin and Jasmine, followed by their children Azad and Malak! The former street rat and the new Sultana were in their royal garbs, along with their children, but it seemed that they were being surrounded. Coming out from behind the stands and other items that made up the Bazar part of Agrabah were men & women dressed in bandit clothes. They were surrounded, and a voice sounded from the entrance way, "Hahahaha! At last, I have finally outwitted the royal family!". A spotlight was put on the person, and the audience turned their heads to see that it was Griffin Claw himself!

The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ walked towards the stage, down the aisle with a confident air and stance that made him to be a real villain of high-class caliber. However, he was midway towards the stage when the smoke erupted within the middle of the Arabian royal family! And emerging from the smoke, via trap door below was… Genie and Eden! The audience cheered at seeing the cool blue dude, and also his loving and very fun-filled green wife!

Genie yelled out, "Ahhhh! Time for the power couple of the millennium to roll on in! Alright Eden, ready to show these bandits what's what?". He was all ready to go, putting up his fists like a boxer as the bandits cautiously circled them.

Eden replied as she got into a martial arts stance of sort, "I'm ready to kick butt and take down these fools, dear! But, I think someone else wants to join the party. Alright King Caesar, come on out!".

Another spotlight came on, going to a side-entrance down near the base of the stage on the right side… and emerging forth was the legendary King Caesar himself! Just like the others, an actor was wearing the suit of the _kaiju_. The suit was tailored and made with extreme love and care like the other costumes, the vintage Toho creation looking exactly like his counterpart from the Toho 1974 movie _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_! The ears would go up via remote control from an operator nearby.

The furry hybrid beast let loose his famous growl/roar, the audience cheering loudly as they beheld the heroic monster! However, Griffin Claw merely snorted and stated, "While your unusual monster is strong, I seem to have the numbers on my side.". He snapped his fingers, and from left side-entrance & from the three other entrances that were in the back of the audience… came a whole number of other _Claw Crusher_ bandits! The total came out to twelve, and it did seem dark for the heroes and heroines.

Griffin Claw laughed wickedly and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Now it seems the tide of battle is going to be in my favor. Bandits, get them!". They would have attacked, had it not been for a voice from atop one of the tall structures behind Aladdin and the royal family.

A female voice called out, "Not so fast, everyone! Time for me to make my appearance!". Everyone looked around to see who it was, until another spotlight was cast on top of the structure behind them… to show to the world that it was Fa Meihui, descendent of the heroine of China- Mulan!

She was wearing a Chinese garb of purple and lavender, one that was suitable for fighting but with a feminine touch. She carried a staff, giving it some twirls to show that she indeed knew how to use it well. The patrons cheered loudly at the sight of another heroine to the Disney family! Aladdin called out, "Who are you?! Are you an ally or enemy?".

Meihui introduced herself, "My name is Fa Meihui, I was sent here from China to investigate something. And from the look of things, I came in right on time. Mind if I help you out?".

Griffin snorted and stated, "Ha! You are surely delusional, young lady, if you think you're mere presence changes anything!".

However, she pointed down below her and the door of the structure she was on opened up… to reveal coming out from it was the one and only Mushu! The audience cheered once more, many going wild to see the wise-cracking red dragon Family Guardian. The dragon spoke, "And what makes you think she can alone, you big buffoon?! That's right, ya'll! Mushu the mighty is in the house! Let's get ready to rock!".

King Caesar roared loudly, then started to grapple with two of the bandit members that were near him! The fight was on! A fast-paced musical score came up as Aladdin, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Genie, and Eden started to rumble with the others! Meihui did some acrobatic flips on the side of the structure, landing on a padded area on the stage before going to join in the melee! The audience was going crazy, in a good way, as they witnessed the heroes & heroines taking on the minions of evil! It lasted for about five minutes, the bandits soon being forced to retreat. Griffin Claw, who did not join in the battle, was all glaring at everyone who was on stage now.

He exclaimed, "This isn't the end!". He then ran back up the aisle and through the entrance/exit doors, indicating that the battle was indeed won! The heroes and heroines on stage shouted for joy, King Caesar being hugged by Jasmine, Azad and Malak! Meihui was hugging Mushu, as the dragon really was living it up at the moment.

Genie and Eden did a couple's victory pose with one another, than the green-skinned beauty turned to the others and asked, "Okay, well that is out of the way. Now for the question… what exactly are you here for, Miss Meihui?". It was then the stage and arena turned dark once more, indicating that another stage transition was coming.

* * *

Queen Clarion's voice came up once more:

 _That is how the Toho legends came to bond with the Disney characters. Godzilla bonded with Elsa, Anna, Alice and Regina…_

The screen came back to life as she spoke those words, the film showing the time when the saurian had bonded with the princess and queen of Arendelle. When they met the Mountain Troll tribe within the North Mountain, and meeting Lady Beneditka & her apprentice Håvard. And also battle a Rock Wyrm to save not just them, but also Anna's beau Kristoff, Sven and Olaf! And to be reunited with Regina, the small girl from the first novel/movie. And also a mature Alice, who was present near the end of the first novel/movie. And also showing the time he saved them from cannon fire from the Duke of Weaselton.

 _Little Godzilla bonded with Rapunzel and my pixies from Pixie Hollow…_

The screen changed to show now the events that happened involving the small saurian and his new bonded friends. Showing on the times the pixies played with him, also the group doing battle against some bandits in the woods, and also being introduced to the kingdom when Rapunzel's family found her & Little Godzilla.

 _Jet Jaguar bonding with Mama Odie, her friend and teacher Radelle, plus the ancestors of Charlotte La Bouff and Tiana..._

The screen changed once more, to show the adventures that the android had in the lands of Louisiana. It showed him finding his real voice with Mama Odie and Radelle, rescuing the kids Aubert La Bouff, Magali Macaire, and Skyler Truman from thugs, and also getting the community together once he was exposed to them. And also how he was able to defeat the villains of the bayou; Aimari Henderson & also evil voodoo spirit Maxwell!

 _And finally King Caesar bonding to Sultana Jasmine, Prince Azad and Princess Malak. Along with Fa Meihui._

The screen flickered once again to show the times of the furry hybrid guardian beast. On how the city of Agrabah celebrated the appearance of King Caesar, along with the explanation that Meihui gave to the royal family after the _Claw Crushers_ and their leader vanished, and also on the times that Mushu tried to compete with the formidable _kaiju_.

 _However… Hans was decimating the land with his newly acquired monsters from space… Space Godzilla and Gigan!_

The screen's contents shifted once more, this time to show the devastation wrought on by the two extra-terrestrial giant monsters. It showed on how Hans obliterated Grena with his two powerful _kaiju_ , how he plundered Anesa and finally how he managed to defeat his own brother King Albert at Randers. And it showed on how his newly acquired army of evil, made up of entirely bandits and other low-lives of the worst kind, was also bringing ruin to the land.

 _Now, it was soon time for Godzilla and the others to be reunited… and the final battle to take place!_

* * *

The lights soon came back on, and it showed what appeared to be a ruined kingdom of Copenhagen. The background showed a castle near the sea, said building looking like it had been hit hard. Suddenly, a familiar music came on… it was Akira Ifukube's legendary score, Godzilla's Main Theme! And coming in from the right near the castle was Little Godzilla, Godzilla, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar! And coming in from the left was Space Godzilla and Gigan! The two space monsters were also suits, again made with extreme precision and care. Also having some unique features that made wearing & utilizing the suits easier.

Also appearing was Hans, dressed in a more ominous choice of wear that showcased to the world his level as a villain. He came from the left side of the entrance/exit way, and following behind him was the bandits that once belonged to Griffin Claw! He exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Copenhagen will soon fall, and my brother King Hrok will be dethroned! I will soon than to rule all of Europe! Hahahaha!".

A familiar voice called out from the speakers, "That's what you think Hans, and we're not going to let that happen!". It was the voice of Anna, and she appeared from the right side of the entrance/exit way! The audience cheered as they saw the heroine burst on through, followed by Elsa, Regina, Rapunzel and the other bonded of the monsters! And coming in from the top, flying like before, were Tinkerbell and her friends! And also, coming in was Lady Beneditka herself along with Håvard! The heroes and heroines rushed towards the stage, soon having a stare showdown with Hans and his bandits.

Hans sneered at them and stated, "I have come this far… I will not be denied what is rightfully mine!".

Alice exclaimed, "Good sir, with all due respect… you're crazy, and don't deserve to be even called royalty after all you have done!".

The ex-prince snarled and exclaimed, "Silence! My forces, take them down!".

Mama Odie exclaimed, "Come on children, time to get to work!".

And that is when the battle started! Each bandit went to take on one of the bonded, Elsa and Azad going to confront Hans! The monsters roared and battled on the stage, while the human characters battled down near the stage and within the aisles! The audience was cheering loudly, going crazy once more as they saw an intense action sequence before them! Many were using their camera to record the entire show, as this was something to be shown to all later on. The pixies flew around the area, trying to give support and encouragement to their allies.

This lasted for about six minutes or so, until Hans was forced to the middle of the stage's base. He was surrounded, Azad on his left with Elsa on his right. He was about to do something… he smoke emerged from underneath him! He started to struggle and call for help, but the others backed away from him. He was soon engulfed, and disappeared into the thick smoke with a yell. He had secretly rolled into a compartment that was built on the side of the stage, but making sure that the audience think he had vanished truly. As soon as he was gone, some secret compartment fans started to disperse the smoke.

Once he was gone… a familiar feminine voice came out directly behind Space Godzilla. She stated, "Hahahaha. The royal fool is gone, and now it is time for me to take MY revenge!". The lights went dark, almost immediately green & black lights came on as they focused on Space Godzilla. From behind the space _kaiju_ emerged a familiar foe… Maleficent! The audience were on the edge of their seats as they saw the legendary villainess when the lights came back on.

Regina exclaimed, "Maleficent?! But… how?!".

Maleficent did a sweeping bow to the characters & to the audience before answering, "A bit of good fortune on my part, dear. A bit of my own consciencness was left inside Biolantte, and soon flung off into space in the other universe. It took that little clumps of cells eons to grow and change into the beast known as Space Godzilla. Now that I have enough magical energy to form my own body… I shall gain my revenge on you all!".

She held up her staff, and crystal spikes emerged from the stage to ensnare and trap Godzilla and the others! Maleficent cackled as had trapped the exhausted monsters, then turned her attention to the others. Space Godzilla and Gigan roared as they gathered around the downed monsters, while Maleficent started to point her staff at certain places over the arena. Her staff glowed green as she did this, and lighting flashed at the places where her staff was pointing at, causing children and young adults to yell in surprise from the actions.

Anna, who was on the left side of the aisle with Kristoff and Genie, turned to the people and exclaimed, "Everyone! We need your help to get Godzilla and the others out from those crystal cages! Pray with all your might! Pray that they get the energy to be free from those cages!". The audience did indeed start to pray… and the undersides of their seats started to glow in a royal blue color! In a few moments, the lights dimmed down as the blue lights got more intense and concentrated. At the same time, the crystal cages started to glow blue as well! After a few moments, Godzilla reared up and roared loudly! The crystal cages than shrank back into the stage, indicating that the good _kaiju_ were revitalized!

Lady Beneditka exclaimed, "Now is our chance! Everyone, attack Maleficent!".

Elsa shot forth her hand, some sparkles shooting from a secret nozzle hidden underneath her dress. It indicated that she was shooting her ice at Maleficent, who staggered from the hit. Genie and Eden came together and pointed their hands at Maleficent, the lights on the stage flashing to show they were using magic. Maleficent backed away another few steps, the heroes and heroines pressing their advantage.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and his son were battling against Space Godzilla while King Caesar & Jet Jaguar were duking it out with Gigan! The battle seemed to be in a see-saw match for a bit, until Godzilla's spines flashed a golden color… indicating that he was going to use his _Pristine Breath_! He opened his maw and the inside of the mouth flashed golden! Space Godzilla roared as sparks flew from the body, and Little Godzilla's spines flashed blue to indicate he was going to fire the _Radiation Death Breath_! The little mouth flashed blue, and more sparks erupted from Space Godzilla before she fell down. The father/son combo had won the day!

Jet Jaguar delivered five karate chops to the neck of Gigan, who staggered from each blow before King Caesar finished it with a charging shoulder tackle! The cyborg screeched as he fell down on his side, showing that the duo had won as the two did some martial arts stance poses! The audience cheered as they saw the demise of Space Godzilla and Gigan, many little ones whooping as they monsters roared uniquely as one!

Meanwhile, Maleficent was being herded to the middle of the stage by the Forces of Good. Genie shouted, "COSMIC-DOKEN!" He made the motion for the _Hadoken_ , a very legendary move that was often used by a _Street Fighter_ character by the name of Ryu. Maleficent's cloak soon showed glowing green lines, and smoke erupted from underneath her! The witch let out a loud scream before she dropped and vanished underneath the stage via a trap door!

Maleficent was defeated, the final villainess was down for good!

The audience cheered loudly as all of the characters and Toho monsters came together on the stage, the Disney stars celebrating with their bonded ones with the pixies landing back on the stage. Azad and Elsa did touch hands in mid-celebration… soon going to holding hands as the two smiled to one another, showing that something good was blossoming between the Arabian prince and the Arendelle Queen!

Queen Clarion's voice came up once more:

 _And so it was that both Disney and Toho heroes and heroines came together to end the reign of both Hans and Maleficent, and defeating Space Godzilla and Gigan._

The screen came back on, but with the lights and characters still on the stage. It showed the intense battle parts of the movie, as well as when the monsters regained their strength thanks to the power of faith and prayer! It also showed Godzilla finishing off Space Godzilla with his _Pristine Breath_ , and also on how Jet Jaguar & King Caesar defeated Gigan. And it also showed the battle between the Disney characters & the villain Hans and the villainess Maleficent. The ones on stage were looking at the show, then turned back to the audience when it went to a specific scene.

 _But the Toho legends had to go back to their own universe once more, but not without gifts to their bonded._

The screen than showed the _kaiju_ giving their bonded parts from their bodies; Godzilla two small dorsal spines to Elsa and Anna, Little Godzilla two small skin cells from his chest to Rapunzel and the pixies, King Caesar his green gem from his crown to Jasmine and the others, and finally Jet Jaguar giving his titanium falcon-piece to Mama Odie. The screen showed the good and bad giant monsters going back to their own world, back to the Toho universe.

After that was done, the screen went black as the curtains closed. However, Godzilla and the others were still on stage and in the area where the curtain did not conceal them. Elsa exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… that is the end of the show! We hoped you enjoyed it, and always remember this… when you come together, nothing is impossible! Especially when you have friends that come from the most unusual of places! Right Godzilla?".

Godzilla roared loudly, than all looked to see the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia being shown on the curtain in golden pixie dust color! That is when yet again Godzilla's Main Theme played, signifying that the show was truly over! The audience cheered loudly, whistles and cat-calls being made as the patrons rose up from their seats to give proper due and props to the characters! The monsters and Disney cast all took their bows, the many visitors to the park just cheering their heads off!

* * *

After some time, the movie stars and starlets rose up from their seats and came on stage to join the cast. The various Hollywood legends all greeted the cast warmly before they turned to face the audience.

Linda had her microphone in hand once more and asked, "Hey everyone! Did you all like the show?". Her response was a roar of applause that could be heard clearly outside of the building.

Kristen put in, "It's great that you all liked it! Myself, I was blown away by it all! I guess that's why this show is as popular as the movie and novel is now!".

Eddie stated, "Hey ya'll, before things really end and all for the night, we all would like to wish a big happy birthday to DJ Rodriguez! Okay everyone, join in with me on the count of three! Ready? 1…2… 3!".

The whole audience, cast and special guests let out a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". More cheering occurred after that, and it increased when the announcer man came over the PA system.

He stated, " _Ladies and gentlemen, our special guests will remain behind for only thirty minutes. So use this time as wisely as you can. And also, when you exit the building, please do so in an orderly manner. Thank you once again for coming over to watch the show! We all hope you and your loved ones get back to your destination as safely as possible! Good night once again from the Animal Kingdom, and Walt Disney World!_ ". The message came back once more, but in several different languages.

After that was said, security was maintained as Linda and the other movie stars were soon crowded around by many fans, young and old! The night seemed to be a big success for the cast and crew of _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite Spectacular Show**_!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Before anything occurs, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for once again giving me the courage, conviction, imagination and strength to do this chapter! Jesus, thank you for helping me as well as helping my family & my friends out there! I continue to pray and hope the best for the world, and that things go back to you on all levels! Thank you once again, Jesus Christ!

Two shows down, two more to go! I really hope you like on how I tried to put my novels in theater play form like this. I know it's not the same kind of level as Broadway and such, but I hope your imaginations enjoyed it.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would your response be if you all the various Hollywood/Disney stars on the stage?

If you wanted to play the characters on the stage, which would you like to be? And why?

If you were given the choice to either help the actors/actresses in the show, how would you do it? Such as helping them with their lines and where they need to be, or aid them by demonstrating how the fighting/action sequences should be like?

What kind of _Monsters and Magic_ merchandise would you like to make & sell to the customers?

And finally… what would you do when the show was done?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	3. Chapter 3

My Dream Come True

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I am doing fine, and I hope that all of you are pumped for the 4th of July celebration like I am! I really like to celebrate like I used to as a little kid; fireworks, barbeque with family, and just chilling out since work is no more on that day!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you again for looking out for me, my family and my friends that are close and far away. Thank you Jesus for helping me to get stronger, better and more together with you! I really hope to do my best for you, and also to do well with the gift of imagination and writing that you gave to me. God, just thank you for everything and to everyone out there, I ask that He blesses you with grace, love, strength, wisdom, courage, conviction and life!

I may have gotten only three reviews from the last chapter from my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and my friends **Japan Boy** and **Marka Ragnos629** , but that is better than nothing. I know this may seem unorthodox and such from my previous _Monsters and Magic_ series, but it's the best I can do. I just hope you enjoy it, the same way that you have liked the rest of my specials.

Still no word yet from Walt Disney Animation Studios on my latest endeavor to let them see and take my trilogy series seriously. I do hope that everything is good… I really believe, with all my heart and soul, that my Disney/Toho stories are just what both companies need!

Also, still checking and no sign also of any kind of video review on YouTube for any of my stories. I really do hope, and also pray, that someone is able to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ series in some way. And also any kind of fan art relating to the series would be appreciated.

One final thing before I get the special underway. As some of you know, fellow Authors **DRAGONDAVE45** and **NaruHinaProductions2014** will be making their own spin-offs of the _Monsters and Magic_ series. I gave them my permission and blessings to go along with it. I hope that when the time comes for them to show their work, I hope you all check them out. Also keep on checking my friend **Japan Boy** 's works as well, as he is the one who inspired me to write my Disney/Toho series.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs used here are _Reunited At Last_ and _Forgive Me_ , original songs made by me that was put in my third novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_.

The next song is _Livin' On A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi. It was made a single for the album _Slippery When Wet_ that was released on October 1986, label by Mercury. Songwriters were Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Desmond Child. Producer was Bruce Fairbairn.

Next song is _Heart Of A Champion_ that was performed by Carman Domenic Licciardello, a.k.a. Carman. It was made for _Heart Of A Champion_ album that was released in 2001.

Also playing here is _Godzilla's Main Theme_ , the original theme that was made for the movie _**Gojira**_ that was released by Toho in Japan in November 1954. The American version, _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ was released in 1956 in North America. The Main Theme was made by songwriter Akira Ifukube, and also shown in the album _**Godzilla**_ that was released in 1954, labeling by Toho.

Also, please check the trilogy novels of my _Monsters and Magic_ series to know more about them and how they tie in to the performances shown here. For this particular one since it is of my third novel, look to Chapters 8, 13 & 21 for the songs. And look for the cast at Chapter 44, if you so wish to see.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

It was about 9:00 p.m. at the Magic Kingdom, one of the hottest spots in the entire Disney World Theme Parks. In fact, the area itself was considered to be the most iconic & important park out of all of the others due to the many classic and wondrous events, places and characters that were situated there. At the moment, the place between the landmark _Cinderella Castle_ and _Main Street Bakery_ was packed! Patrons from the park were getting ready for an event that would be starting shortly, many visitors finding the perfect spot near the castle to hunker down & get situated. While some people were leaving the area after spending almost the entire day there, a vast majority of the visitors were going to stay to see the spectacle that was sure to come.

Mothers and fathers held on tight to their children so they wouldn't wander off, boyfriends getting their girlfriends cool refreshments and food while waiting, the elderly & disabled getting prime viewing spots thanks to generous patrons.

The reason that everyone was getting good viewing spots was because of the show that was about to start at 10:00 p.m., one that only showed on March, April and May. It was called… _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale Spectacular_! Yes, the park was hosting a live-performance event that featured the very popular novel & movie of the same name. Out of all of the other novels and movies, this particular one was more popular.

There was also another reason that so many were getting crammed in together to see the show that would start in an hour or so. Since it was March 8th, birthday of DJ Rodriguez who was the author of the potent Disney/Toho crossover novels and books, special guests would be arriving to see the show as well! These guests were of legendary status in the Hollywood sense, and a lot of people wanted to see them as well as see the performance.

The clock soon struck 9:30, and that is when something amazing happened!

The stage that was set up in front of the iconic castle lit up, and the audience were wondering on what was going on. An female announcer's voice came on over the PA system, " _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! The show will begin in 30 minutes, but we would like to start things off on a high note first! Please welcome three of our special guests that have come to the Magic Kingdom to see the show! Now announcing first… Jennifer Lawrence, the one who played Melody Marcel-Oxen in the movie!_ ".

The crowd went crazy as coming on stage was indeed the legendary starlet herself, dressed in the outfit that she wore in the movie! A smile was on her face as she showed herself to all, microphone in hand and greeting her fans.

The announcer continued, " _And next up is… Milla Jovovich, the one who played Lady Beneditka!_ ". Coming in after Jennifer was the actress who portrayed the matriarch of the Mountain Trolls, and was extremely handy when it came to use of physical combat and her axe! The crowd was cheering their heads off as they beheld the star who played Lady Beneditka in the movie produced by both Disney and Toho! She was also the voice of the female Mountain troll when the scene switched from real-life to animated one in the film. The starlet waved to her fans that were in the crowd, microphone in hand & wearing the battle outfit that she wore when her character took on the Juvenile-form Destroyah!

The female announcer finished up, " _And now… for the third special guest that was able to come over to the Magic Kingdom for this special night! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… I give you… the voice of MechaGodzilla-II… Austin St. John!_ ". The reaction was instantaneous upon hearing the part that it was the voice of MechaGodzilla-II, as everyone knew who it was. Coming on stage with the lovely ladies was the legend himself, who was the original and real Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger in the series that aired in 1993! The patrons in the Magic Kingdom were going hysterical at seeing the legendary man who had a profound impact in many areas. Austin waved to everyone, a grin on his face as he wore a JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force) outfit that was seen in the movie.

He held a microphone in his hand as he spoke, "Hello everyone here at Disney World- Magic Kingdom! How are you all doing?!". His response was a cheer that many swore they could hear from the resort buildings that were built in close proximity to the kingdom.

Jennifer picked up, "Now that is what we like to hear! It's an honor to be here to see all of you! And also an honor to see a show that many have said to be one of the best that Disney has made!". The crowd cheered loudly in response to that statement, as many agreed that this particular show was one of the best that the kingdom showed, even if it was only for three months.

Milla spoke, "And what makes this night more special is that it celebrates the birthday of the writer who made the _Monsters and Magic_ series! So if he is here, let's give a big shout-out to DJ Rodriguez!". The audience cheered loudly once more, giving props to the one who made the series. With the inspiration from fellow Disney/Toho writer Anthony Ogozalek, and most of the credit going to the Lord above- Jesus Christ.

The original Red Ranger stated, "And also folks, we are not the only ones here this night! No, we got the cast who played the parts in the movie! So everyone, give it up for them right here & right now!". The crowd was going wild, cheering and clapping as more legendary Hollywood stars & starlets came on stage! First was Anthony Ogozalek, who played himself in the movie of the pilot. Next was Renée Zellweger, Emma Watson, Angelina Jolie, Salma Hayek, Julie Andrews, Elizabeth Olsen and more! More as a surprise were the Japanese actors from Toho that played the parts shown in the movie as well, making it quite a collection of famous stars in the most magical place on Earth!

All of the stars and starlets waved their hands to everyone in the crowd, many young and mature fans waving back & yelling loudly at seeing the famous beings on stage!

After some time, Jennifer and her two compatriots managed to get the audience to calm down some. It took some time and effort, but the patrons managed to get back to some manageable levels. Milla stated, "Thanks for the warm welcome everyone! The show will start in just fifteen more minutes, so take the time necessary to do what you need to do before it officially starts!".

Austin added in, "Please remember to be courtesy to your fellow patron near you, and also to help them if need be.". Just like his legendary persona Jason from the famous TV series, Austin St. John was still always giving helpful advice to others.

Jennifer finished, "Also on another note, I have been asked to give you these tips. First off, no flash photography is allowed during the performance so the actors & actresses can be safe from any sudden flashes. Second, no pushing or shoving as it may cause a disturbance. And finally, no throwing of any kind of object.".

Anthony said, "And now that the rules are set forth, just relax and enjoy the cool night as well as the show when it starts!". The audience waved and cheered for the crowd of Hollywood stars & starlets as they went off the stage and back to Cinderella Castle. The group was going to watch the show via a special closed-circuit TV screen that was set up inside the castle, to be able to see it all from the comfort of the famous structure. It was necessary since the company would most likely distract the audience, and also the performers, if they stuck around on the outside with the audience members.

When 10:00 p.m. hit… the lights went off all around the area, causing everyone to cheer loudly as this signaled that the show was about to begin!

* * *

The front of the castle was now decked in lights that formed all over, and it was showing the Toho intro insignia but with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia showing instead of the usual Toho circle and kanji. A male announcer came on over the PA system this time around, " _Good evening everyone. I am about to tell to you a tale… a tale of when beings from two completely different universes met. Of when mighty and powerful titans called_ _ **kaiju**_ _met with legendary beings of spirit and imagination! Of when the King of the Monsters- Godzilla and his fellow giant monsters came face-to-face with various legendary Disney characters! Listen well to this story, for it has the most unique of endings!_ ".

That is when Akira Ifukube's classic musical score Godzilla's Main Theme played, running for some time until Tinkerbell zoomed in on the castle. She took out her wand and tapped the insignia, which exploded in a brilliant flash of blue and gold! At precisely that moment, the stage lit up in white lights for all to see.

The announcer continued:

 _Six years have passed in the Disney realm since Godzilla & his fellow giant monsters last visited, and a single years has passed in his own universe. In the Disney realm, a celebration was being held at the Marcel-Oxen castle grounds… it was known as __Monster Day_ _, the day when the King of the Monsters first came into the universe! And gathering together were the people that had been touched & bonded to the behemoths! And here they are now!_

First coming up on stage were the Disney characters that had bonded with the _kaiju_ from the first novel/movie! The audience cheered at seeing the former and current rulers of their respective realms, the children of the Disney ladies all grown up and having families of their own! Next up were the Disney stars from the second novel/film, which consisted of the more modern Disney characters with a mix of classic in it such as Aladdin and his family. The audience were all cheering as they saw the characters from both novels/movies now on stage, the actors/actresses waving to everyone before going around the stage as they started to decorate it with various items like streamers and such.

Melody looked to Anna as they put some green streamers on the archway and said, "Hey Anna! I like it that we all come together on this day! It's only for one day, but it's all worth it!".

The co-ruler of Arendelle smiled and replied, "I hear you on that, Melody! All of us getting together on the very day that Godzilla and the other giant monsters first came to our world! I hope he is doing alright.". The characters were talking to one another as they got the stage ready for the party, decorations and such being put out in such a good way.

Once everything was set up, Melody stood up with a cup in her hands with all of her guests looking to her. The queen of the kingdom of Sennen announced, "Hey everyone! Let's give a toast! To Godzilla and his friends in their universe! We thank them for coming into our lives, and also for saving us from the people that tried to harm us!". The cast lifted up their own cups and all cheered as they toasted the King of the Monsters & his companions who had bonded with them as well as saved their realms & lives.

Before any of them could drink, Melody and those that were bonded to the saurian gasped as they fell to the ground! The background lights on Cinderella's Castle turned a flaming red, like being in an inferno! The husbands went to their wives, asking on what was the matter. Queen Elsa answered her husband King Azad, "I… I feel so hot! I feel like I'm… burning on the inside!". The ones bonded to Godzilla and his son also cried out that they too were heating up, and Elsa raised her right hand to summon forth an ice spell. The sleeves on her dress had built-in LED lights that would turn on and off thanks to a remote control operated by a Disney technician, showing to all when she used magic as the sleeve lit up blue. The spell worked as the bonded stopped their cries, but were panting heavily.

Cinderella rose up slowly, with some help from her husband Asce Charming, and asked, "W-What was that? What just happened to us?".

The castle's lights changed again, green flames replacing red in a rather familiar way. It was the same sequence that started when the Spirit in the Magic Mirror from _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ was summoned forth! The audience gasped as the green flames rose to cover the entire building, than all cheered at seeing the face of the Spirit.

Snow White looked up at the apparition and exclaimed, "Spirit in the Mirror, what is happening?! What's going on with Melody and the others?!".

The famous specter answered for all across the park to hear:

 _ **Melody and her friends are all linked and bonded to a being they know so well, his name recognizable and clear as a chime from a bell. They feel heat and pain that is so great it reaches beyond time and space, and it seems they all share it as it is the case. Godzilla is in trouble in his own realm, that much is clear. His own world and the people there are now trembling with great fear.**_

Melody called out as she regained herself, "C-Can you please show us what is happening to Godzilla?".

The image on the castle blacked out… than showed the part where Godzilla was now Burning Godzilla! This particular scene was taken from the Toho 1995 film _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ , the audience cheering loudly as they saw the legendary saurian! Although some of the children within the large crowd gasped and were frightened by the burning-red King of the Monsters.

The Disney characters gasped in shock at seeing their hero now burning brilliantly like a furnace, and looking & acting like a wild beast. Regina called out, "W-Why is Godzilla burning red?! What has happened to him?!".

The Spirit answered:

 _ **The monster burns with too much power he was forced to absorb, now filled with fire and heat like the great planet's core. His home gone, his offspring nowhere to be seen. All of his being is filled with power and pain, causing him to be mean.**_

The castle continued to show the rampage of Burning Godzilla, hearing the famous roar and signature tale sign of when he used his _Finishing Breath_ technique on the surrounding landscape!

Ariel and the others who were bonded to the legendary Toho titan gathered together, and started to whisper among themselves. After a few moments of debate, it seemed that a decision had been made. Ariel looked up to the castle and shouted, "Okay Slave of the Mirror, tell us how to get to Godzilla's world!".

Eric exclaimed, "Dear, wha…!? What are you planning to do!?".

Melody looked to her father and answered, "It's decided, Father! Godzilla saved our world twice, and now its use to save him! We're going to the other universe to save our hero!".

Kristoff went to the ladies and stated, "Excuse me, your Highnesses. You too, Anna dear. But I just have to ask this, with all due respect of course… HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY?!". This all got a laugh out of the audience, as the actor who was playing Kristoff did the exclamation in a funny gesture.

They fiery Anna answered, "This may be considered crazy, yes dear! But Godzilla has done so much for us when he was here, and it's time to repay our debt to him!". The other bonded of the saurian agreed with her, backing the hot-blooded sister of Queen Elsa.

King Oliver/Olujimi looked to his wife and asked, "Melody… are you sure this is what you need to do? Are you convicted in this?".

His beautiful black-haired wife looked her husband directly in the eyes and answered, "I am quite sure, Oliver. We have no idea how we can help Godzilla, but we have to at least try. We owe him dear… all of us do. If it wasn't for him and the other monsters, I'm sure that none of us would have come together like this.". The other Disney characters agreed with her, since the _kaiju_ were responsible in bringing them all together even if it was under the most unusual of circumstances.

The king thought on it for a few moments, than sighed and stated, "Knowing you, my better half… you and your mother would go anyways to Godzilla's realm, even if we did forbid it. So instead, you have my blessings and understanding to go.". Eric sighed and walked be by his son-in-law's side, stating that he too knew how determined Ariel was when she went out to help a friend. The ladies smiled, going over to hug their intended's tightly while thanking them. The audience were pleased to see the faith and trust that the menfolk were giving & showing to their women, soon the other Disney kings going to their wives to also give them their blessings. Although some like Kristoff were not so keen on having their better halves going to a totally new universe.

Alice looked towards the castle, directly at the specter and exclaimed, "Okay Mr. Spirit, we have decided that we want to go and help Godzilla! How do we get there?".

The slave in the magical mirror spoke once more:

 _ **Myself and the other magical beings in his group will make a portal, one that will take you to the other universe my dear mortal. Some of them will have to go with you on this trip to the unknown, their magic being a honing beacon so that we can still bring you all home.**_

Mama Odie exclaimed, "You heard the floating face, children! Gather round so we can make that portal to the other universe! But first, big question here… who of us is going to go with these ladies?". Lady Beneditka and Fairy Godmother Cateline volunteered, stating that they would use both magic & weapon to safeguard the bonded if need be. Ariel soon remembered something, going to the largest elevated stage and opened up a secret panel. She pulled what appeared to be a silver trident, similar to the golden one that her father King Triton wielded. It was beautifully crafted, not just a prop but one that was entirely forged out of solid steel & decorated well.

The former mermaid told everyone, "Daddy gave us this in case we ever needed some extra magical might. It's called Silverflash, and it's supposed to be on par with his trident! Not on the level of the original, but close enough. I think me might need it.". The others nodded as they saw the wisdom in this, and soon the magical beings at the party started to give items and such to the group that would help them out.

Oliver/Olujimi and the other husbands held their wives tightly, the kings praying that they come back safe and sound after helping Godzilla. Cinderella and the bonded promised that they would return, than all looked towards the Spirit that was still shown on the castle. Around them were the magical beings that were going to send them to the Toho universe. Lady Beneditka exclaimed, "Okay now, everyone… let's do this!".

Genie, Eden, Rosalie, Håvard, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Mushu and the Spirit exclaimed as one:

 _ **BRAVE SOULS GOING INTO THE UNKNOWN, STAND FIRM AND TRUE THIS NIGHT! FOR YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU NOW, REQUIRE YOUR INNER MIGHT! TO THE LAND OF TITANS YOU ARE OFF TO, A PLACE MOST FEAR AND DREAD! KEEP YOUR HEARTS AND MINDS SHARP AND CLEAR, STAY VERY MUCH AHEAD! NOW HEAVENS ABOVE, LISTEN TO OUR CALL AND OPEN THE GATEWAY TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE! NOW HANG TIGHT AND HOLD ON… AS THIS IS THE END OF THIS VERSE!**_

* * *

Lights came up from around the group, the whole stage lit up in a blinding flash of white light! It lasted for a few moments… than died down immediately as the whole place was now plunged into darkness. The only source of light was the castle, as it showed a scene from the _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ movie. It was the scene where the ladies, mice and magical beings were soaring through space as they were allowed to pass the gateway between universes! The audience saw the animated ladies on the castle change from being animated to… well, real life versions. The whole sequence lasted for a couple of minutes, then at the part where they landed in the Toho universe, the lights slowly came back on.

The stage was now changed; gone were the decorations and tables, and in their place were computers and military banners on certain areas that had the G-Force insignia. The computers were clever props that were lightweight, easy to move with some blinking electronic devices built into them. They were also modeled after the machines that were used back in the mid-1990s, wanting to make it look authentic as possible. When the lights came back on, it also showed that other actors were on the stage now wearing G-Force uniforms, uniquely styled according to gender. The five characters were going over some info that was showing on the computers and radar screen… when all of a sudden Ariel and the others rushed in!

Tracy looked around and asked to the company, "Are… Are we here? Did we make it to the other universe?".

Elsa answered, "Considering we are in a strange room with a lot of strange devices around, and also with strange people… I'd say we made it.".

One of the G-Force characters went up to them and started to speak in excellent Japanese dialect, the Disney characters looking confused as they did not know the language. Fairy Godmother Cateline spoke up as she held up her magic wand, "I believe that this calls for a little translation! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!". A magical chime rang out, the classic kind that was often used by Tinkerbell in the past. The ladies now could understand the Japanese beings thanks to Cateline's translation spell! How it worked is that while they still spoke English, to the ears of the Japanese they spoke in their language. And when they spoke their native tongue, it would be played out in English to the ears of the visitors from the other universe.

The G-Force member spoke once more, but this time it came out in English to the audience, "Who are you? What did you do? Where are you from?!".

Ariel was the one who answered, "Please sir, we're here to find Godzilla. Do you know where he is?". This surprised and perplexed the G-Force characters on the stage, one of them going towards the group.

She inquired, "You know about Godzilla?! Who are you, and why do you want to know?".

Regina put forth, "Wait! I think introductions are in order since your friend asked us first. My name is Regina…". And from there, she introduced the rest of her party to the G-Force members. It was Alice that stated that they were from another universe.

The female G-Force member put in, "From another… oh! I understand! You all are from Godzilla's memories! I saw them, so you all are the ones who bonded to him!". She saw the surprised look on the ladies faces, than introduced herself to them. She was Miki Saegusa, a psychic user that also had a link to the saurian even though it was weaker compared to them. She introduced also her four fellow G-Force members; General Isao Jun, Kenichi Yamane, Soichi Tadao and Yukari Yamane. The ones who played the parts of the Toho stars were made to really look like the one sin the film, showing Disney's dedication to stick to the originals as much as possible, as best they could.

Kenichi inquired, "So now that we know each other, we would like to know again on why you want to know about Godzilla?".

Melody answered, "We saw from our realm that he is in great pain, and it affected us before Elsa had to use her ice gift to shield all of us from it. Now, where is he?".

Before any of the G-Force personnel could answer her, twin beautiful voices that sound like one came forth, "Welcome friends of Earth's _kaiju_! It is good to see that you are here.". Coming from the back of the stage were the Twin Fairies, dressed up in the native island clothing they wore way back in Toho's 1961 film _**Mothra**_! Again, Disney had gone beyond the extra mile to find suitable Oriental ladies that could pull off looking like the legendary Twin Fairies from the movie. And not just in looks, but in action too as it required some dedicated training to talk in sync & with flowing action.

The audience reaction was instantaneous as they saw the characters on stage, cheering and clapping abundant as they beheld the legendary twin retainers of Mothra!

Ariel and the ones who met the tiny women before gathered around them, showing they were very glad to see them again. Melody stated, "Lora, Moll! It's good to see you two again after all this time! How is Mothra doing?".

The twins held a sad look as Moll answered, "Mothra is dying of old age, and since we are linked to her… we will go too when the time comes. But do not fear, as there is the next generation of Mothra and Cosmos to take our place.". The two told them that the new Mothra was in space at the moment, taking care of something very important. They also told them about the fate of Rodan, which made the characters and the audience as well very sad.

Anna declared, "Well, we're not going to let Godzilla go that easily! Please tell us where he is!".

Kenichi answered, "Godzilla is in the ocean at the moment, but there is something you need to know! He has become Burning Godzilla due to absorbing too much power! He's like a living inferno right now! There's no way you can get near him, and the radiation levels even from a distance are lethal!".

Elsa put in, "Me and Cateline can handle the radiation problem and heat. But we may need a bit more power…".

Mora reached into her pocket and pulled out an object, which was a silver cross with a blue jewel in the middle. The fairy held her right hand out to offer the trinket to Elsa and the twins stated as one, "Here, take this. We have put the remains of our power and link to the Earth to give this to you. This pendent will protect you more from the burning sensation Godzilla is giving off, and for one-time only will increase your ice magic many fold.".

Elsa took the gift, looking at the simple but beautifully made jewelry. She put it around her neck, thanking the Oriental ladies very much for the gift. Vidia than spoke loudly, "Okay now, let's get this show on the road! We still need to find Godzilla and help him out!".

Miki remarked, "Than follow me! I can take you to G-Force Headquarters, and we can locate Godzilla precisely from there!". The characters nodded and soon started to leave the stage… everyone but Tadao who remained behind. The lights than dimmed until a spotlight from the castle was focused on him, and on the front of the castle itself appeared the shadow of what appeared to be a very woman. The Japanese man flipped open a cell phone and dialed on it, the sound effects amplified by the speakers that were around the area.

He spoke, "Lady Momoko, it's me. Listen, I have some information that may very well interest you.".

A soft but cold feminine voice came on, seemingly from the shadow that was shown on Cinderella's Castle. She answered, " **I see… report to me as soon as you can. I hope this news you have for me is worth listening to, for if it is not… the consequences will be VERY severe, Tadao-san.** ". The audience gulped along with the villain, who showed that he was now very nervous.

Tadao replied, "I assure you Lady Momoko, what I have for you is very important! In fact, I believe that it will secure you in a way that is most profitable!". His voice was tense now, showing his nervousness.

Lady Momoko's voice came back up, " **For your sake, I hope it is. Now go before some fool catches you talking to me.** ". Tadao nodded, flipping his cell phone back down and the castle went black immediately after he did that. He then walked off the stage, the audience waiting for some seconds before the lights came back on. However, it was the castle that was lit up once more as it played another scene from the movie.

* * *

The announcer came back on:

 _The Disney ladies were introduced to G-Force and Japan more thoroughly later on, and also were given rooms at the_ _ **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix**_ _hotel suite. They also found allies in Miki Saegusa and Yukari Yamane, the rest they were on good terms but quite friends yet. The women were also able to locate Godzilla, and headed in the direction of Okinawa where the saurian changed course to meet them there._

As the announcer spoke his words, the audience were treated to the sight of seeing the words he spoke being played on the castle. The patrons saw where Ariel and the others talked with some of the staff at G-Force Headquarters, when they arrived at the hotel, and also when the bonded went over to see Burning Godzilla at Okinawa.

The lights on the stage came back on, and it showed the Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Anna, Elsa, Miki Saegusa, Silvermist and Vidia all lined up near the tallest platform that was on the stage. Vidia seemed to be searching for someone as she scanned the audience, many of the patrons waving to her. She looked to her companions and asked, "Are you sure he was going to be coming here? I don't see anything yet.".

Silvermist replied, "Oh, he is coming alright. I got frantic calls from the marine life in the ocean, that they were swimming away fast from something dangerous.".

Miki looked to them and stated, "I still can't believe that you were able to find Godzilla while I computers and radar's lost track of him. Do you think you can find his son as well?".

Cinderella answered, "We honestly don't know, but I think the pixies and Rapunzel can since they are bonded to him.". Just as she finished that… the lights all over got red, as did the castle as flames showed up on it! The audience gasped, some calling out as the area took on a sinister-looking presence.

Tracy stated, "Everyone… he's here! Burning Godzilla is here!".

That is when something rose up from a secret trapdoor that was on the elevated platform. Godzilla's Main Theme came on once more, the bold orchestra piece playing as rising up from the platform was… Burning Godzilla! The audience cheered loudly as they saw the mighty King of the Monsters, in all of his burning glory as he roared loudly! Again, Disney made sure to make the suit exactly to detail like ones used by Toho. In addition, they also devised a means to make the suit a bit more easier to maneuver. And also a bit lighter so that it didn't weigh down as much as the originals. The finishing touches was that the red splotches on the suit were special lights that could be controlled by remote if necessary.

The Disney ladies gasped as they saw their friend, who roared loudly as he saw them. Ariel cried out, "Godzilla! It's us, your friends! Don't you remember us?!". Her only response was a roar from the saurian, as the power burning inside of his being was burning him like nothing he had ever felt before.

Miki exclaimed, "It's no use! He's burning with too much power! We need to get away and…!".

However, it was Anna who thought of what they should do. She cut in, "Hold on! I think he may remember us, and calm down, if we sing him a song! You know, like what we did back home!".

Elsa replied, "It's worth a try! Everyone, let's call out to Godzilla the best we can, like we used to!". The ladies nodded, than something happened as a soothing melody started to play. The fire on the castle started to dim, if just slightly, and Miki was looking around in wonder on what was going on. Burning Godzilla continued to growl loudly, but his eyes were now focused on the ladies.

The Disney ladies started to sing their song which was _Reunited At Last_ , the lyrics and songs moving both saurian and the audience. Many of the mature patron members started to feel like this song was made back in the 1990s, back when Disney made their ground-breaking animated movies. The song seemed to work, as the flames on the castle gradually started to dim down and get smaller. Burning Godzilla was also roaring softly, swaying a little to the music and singing. Soon, the song stopped and after a bit of a pause until the music itself stopped… the audience cheered loudly for the actresses that really put their heart and souls into the calming song!

Miki spoke, "I see it… but… it's just so incredible to see…".

Vidia stated, "Well, you best believe sister! When it comes to connecting with the heart, we don't mess around in our universe!".

Melody saw that their bonded beast was docile, at least for the moment. She called out, "That's right, you do remember us! Godzilla, we're going to help you! We just need to find a way to cool you down and…".

Whatever she said died on her lips as the saurian's body glowed fiercely like a furnace, roaring loudly once more as the flames and color on the castle & on the stage got intense once more! Burning Godzilla opened his maw, and water shot forth from his maw like a water cannon! Some of the audience that were close to the stage got sprayed, many finding it surprising but refreshing. The spray was meant to be Godzilla's legendary breath attack, and the moment the spray went off, a flash of fire rose up near the base of the stage! Luckily the people were a good many feet away from the pop-up flames but it also canceled out the coolness of the water spray that some of them experienced.

Ariel called out, "Godzilla! Godzilla, calm down! It's going to be okay! Godzilla, please!". However, her pleas and the ones from her companions fell on deaf ears as the pain & power within the King of the Monsters was too much. Godzilla continued to roar and spray his breath in many directions, before he disappeared in a flash of fire!

Once he was gone, the Disney ladies looked around to see that he was gone. They scoured all over the stage area, but found no trace of their friend. Vidia put in, "Okay now, other than almost getting roasted by him… I'd say that went rather well.". The Fast-Flying fairy had sarcasm laid down to a very fine art, and it showed here.

Elsa commented, "Don't you see Vidia, everyone? He shot his flames at everything BUT us! And he was docile for some time even after our song ended! He still must have remembered us enough so that he didn't want to harm us!".

Tracy added, "She's got a point! Underneath all that rage and power is the Godzilla we all know and love! There might be some hope for him, no matter how small!".

Miki went to the visitors from another universe and stated, "While this is good to discuss, I suggest that we go back to G-Force Headquarters back in Tokyo. I'm sure that everyone back there will want to know from us on what happened here.".

The lovely females nodded and started to walk off the stage, but Melody was the last one as she looked to the spot where Burning Godzilla had been. She whispered, "Please Godzilla… just hang in there. And we'll find your son soon, I promise you.". She then walked off the stage, where the darkness settled in once more to obscure the audience's vision.

* * *

The announcer came back on again:

 _The brave women from another universe had reported back what happened when they found Burning Godzilla, and needless to say, the many beings back at G-Force were amazed to hear on what occurred. However, there was not much they could do at the moment so Ariel and the others started to take a tour of Tokyo to get to know the place more. Along the way, they made some new friends/allies: Joseph Sustaita & Daimon Lavestia!_

As the speaker spoke, the castle showed more scenes from the movie on what occurred after the incident with Burning Godzilla. When they got to a certain part, the lights came back on once more to show that two large speakers were on the left and right side of the stage. In the middle was a large black box with a microphone on top of it. Coming in were the Disney girls but in civilian clothing. However, the designs were made so that it reflected which movie they were from. The designers were again showing their pride in the Disney family as the clothing they wore were indeed unique and exquisite. In fact, it was common knowledge that many female cosplayers and others similar to them often tried to emulate the style at conventions, Halloween, etc.

Joseph gestured to the crowd all over and stated, "Well ladies, welcome to the Karaoke Carnival! It's one of the best hotspots here in Tokyo! So come in, relax for a bit and enjoy what our universe has to offer!". The visitors from another universe, plus Miki herself, scattered about the stage as if they were taking in the scene.

Daimon gestured Ariel to the black box and explained, "Oh, Mrs. Marcel! This is a karaoke jukebox, a special machine that helps people to sing the lyrics to a song, with said lyrics coming up to help them out. Here, how about you give it a try? To start things off on a good note here.". He chuckled a little at his own pun, some members in the audience doing the same when they heard & got it. He handed the microphone to her, pushed some buttons on the box before backing away a couple of steps to give her some room.

The music came on, and many cheered as they immediately recognized the song to be _Livin' On A Prayer_ by the artist Bon Jovi! As the song came on, the castle was lit up as scenes started to show on it! But it wasn't from the third novel/movie… but rather from the previous two _Monsters and Magic_ novels/movies! The patrons started to clap their hands to the music, as the Disney & Toho characters started to move to the beat too… getting ready to put on a dance for their beloved audience!

When Ariel started to sing the lyrics, the iconic castle showed the clips that fit in well with both the words and the beat of the song. The audience was getting into as well, many young ones really getting into the swing of things at the moment! A vast majority were cheering for Ariel as she started to really get down with the song, and also cheering for the pixies and human characters who were moving to the beat of the legendary hit from the past!

When the song ended, the castle stopped showing the clips and put up the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. As soon as Ariel finished her singing, she took a bow to the audience as the various actors/actresses struck various poses. The crowd went crazy, clapping and whistling wildly as they really enjoyed the little musical number there! The cast on stage than relaxed and got back to normal poses, waving and smiling at the crowd as they also enjoyed the little number.

Melody went to her mom and exclaimed, "Mom, that was incredible! I mean, I know you have a wonderful singing voice but… wow! This surprised me!". The others also put in on how they were stunned as well on how deep Ariel could sing to a unique music & song like that as well.

The former mermaid blushed from the praise and replied, "I'm glad you liked it! Truth be told, I'm also surprised at myself on how I just did that!".

Kenichi put in, "Just goes to show you, now and then when you take a chance or risk… most likely you'll be surprised on what you could do when you take it!". The others agreed with him, and they were about to sing another song when Miki's cell phone rang. She picked it up and after talking on the device for a bit, she closed it and looked to the others with a serious expression.

She declared, "I just got a call from G-Force! They managed to find Godzilla's son! Come on, let's get back there and find out more!". The women folk were now all excited, especially Rapunzel and the fairies who were bonded to the son of the King of the Monsters. The lights died down once more as the actors/actresses left the stage, and the scenery was changed once more.

* * *

The announcer came on again:

 _The heroes and heroines had found that Godzilla's son had grown up due to the explosion that took out Birth Island, now turning him into Godzilla Junior. They spotted him at Nemuro; this time around it was going to be Rapunzel, the entire pixies, Miki and surprisingly Tadao who went with them to find the small saurian._

The lights came back on, and coming on stage was Rapunzel with her friends from Neverland. Following after them was Miki and Saegusa, along with two actors that portrayed JSDF officers. Fawn looked all over as she exclaimed, "Is he here?! Is he here?! Where is he?! Where is the little cutie?!".

Tinkerbell calmed her friend down and stated, "Easy Fawn, easy! We'll see the little guy soon! I just hope that he remembers us…".

Rapunzel put in, "I'm sure he remembers us! I just wonder how much he has changed… remember what Godzilla is like now? I just… hey! I think I see him! I… Yes! He's here!".

Just as she finished saying that, something stomped from the back of the stage… and the audience cheered loudly when they saw that it was Godzilla Junior! The designers of Disney once again remained true to form by making the suit very much like the ones used by Toho, with some additions that made the suit a bit more comfortable to wear.

The son of Godzilla cast his gaze on the people in front of him before letting out his roar, the patrons laughing a bit as it sounded truly like a kid version of the adult Godzilla. He stalked around the stage for a bit before he saw Rapunzel and the others, the Disney ladies showing they were very much glad to see their bonded companion but also surprised.

Rosetta went to the saurian and said, "Oh my stars! Little one, you've… you've changed! Oh just look at you, looking like a mini-version of your daddy!".

Iridessa put in as she circled around to examine her bonded Toho monster, "I have to say little guy, you really grew up good despite what happened to you!".

Zarina remarked, "That's for sure. Still a bit upset what he did to the whales and other marine life in the ocean, but…".

Silvermist said, "We know Zarina, we know. The destruction of his island home changed him, and not just physically. Causing him to grow up in such a short amount of time… he just wasn't ready for something that extreme.".

Rapunzel smiled and hugged the saurian, causing many to 'aaww' at the scene since it looked so heartwarming. The golden-haired queen stated, "I'm just glad that he is okay. Oh, we missed you very much little one! But, not so sure that the name suits you now that you're not a kid anymore.". Godzilla Junior roared once more, but soon nuzzled into Rapunzel after that.

However, one of the JSDF officers decided that now was the time to act! He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke, "We have the monster in sight! Fire at will!". Just then, the sound of jets came over the area as the Disney girls and Godzilla Junior looked up & around in a confused manner.

The officers rushed in to force the Disney characters away from the saurian, and the crowd looked up to see four Japanese fighter jets flying in from above! There were models, based on the ones utilized in the Toho films, and also set to actually glide on the wires that were attached to certain structures that ran to the top of the castle. The models would than go into the castle in the back via a secret entrance.

As the jets flew overhead, machine gun sounds fired off & sparks showed from the underside of the jets! Sparks flew around Godzilla Junior from small compartments that were very near his being on the ground, the son of Godzilla roared loudly at the machines who dared attacked him! The jets continued to fire as they streaked towards the castle, the saurian now screeching loudly before shaking off the sparks that flew on his body.

Rapunzel and the others struggled in the grasp of the officers and exclaimed, "Stop it! Stop it! Don't attack him!".

Miki looked at the one who made the call in a rage and exclaimed, "What the heck were all thinking?! They had the situation under control!". The plans than went behind the iconic castle, and Godzilla Junior roared once more before stomping off the stage and vanishing.

Once the chaos was down, Rapunzel turned & grabbed the officer who had held onto her by the collar. The queen was VERY ticked off at the moment! She exclaimed, "You better start praying for mercy at this point, SIR. Now explain yourselves, now!".

The JSDF officer answered, "We were ordered to wait until the saurian was in sight, than try to take it down once and for all! We don't need another…!". His answer was cut off when Tinkerbell came and actually SLAPPED the man! Many within the audience were amazed that she did that, but approved with some clapping. Thanks to special sound effects, the slap was heard all over the area.

Vidia turned to Miki and Tadao and growled, "We're going back with you to that headquarters of yours, and you are going to EXPLAIN yourselves to everyone there! Am I making myself crystal clear?". The officers had endured and faced many trials and troubles, so there was few things that scared them. But a very protective female that had magical powers… that was another thing entirely. The group than started to march off the stage to the back, going off one by one until only Rapunzel remained.

She looked in the direction Godzilla Junior went off to and said, "I hope that you see we are still with you, little one. And also with your father as well.". She then walked off stage, and the lights went out again as Cinderella Castle was lit up once more to show more scenes from the movie.

* * *

The announcer came back on again:

 _Things were rocky from the very beginning between G-Force and the Disney ladies, and it seemed to be getting worse as time progressed. First was the encounter with Godzilla Junior at Nemuro, than again when the visitors found the plans for_ _ **Project: G-Crusher**_ _… than the final straw was the encounter between Burning Godzilla & Elsa with G-Forces latest weapon the Super X-III._

The castle showed the scenes on what happened at Nemuro, and after that showing what Regina & the others found concerning the project to Miki… and finally on what occurred between the King of the Monsters and the Ice Queen!

The lights came back on to show that the stage now looked like a hotel room, with chairs and small tables now on the set plus a small couch. Scattered on the ground were some Toho plushies, and on the tables were some board games like _Sorry_ and _Monopoly_. There was even a small ping-pong table there, complete with paddles and a ball!

The Disney ladies were already on stage, some sitting down in the chairs and playing one of the board games with one another. And some were holding onto some of the Toho _kaiju_ plushies, especially Elsa who was holding onto a Godzilla plushie.

Ariel sat on the couch and said, "You know, it's really ironic that G-Force has a room here with toys that features Godzilla and the others.". In her hands was a plushie of the Showa-era Godzilla, showing it to all as she relaxed on the small sofa.

Cateline put in, "Indeed. I am sorry that things have not gone entirely our way, but I believe that there is hope. Hope to help Burning Godzilla, and also hope that the people here can find a way to co-exist with the giant monsters. Monster Island does seem suitable for them, but also is a bit too small but that is just me.".

Anna looked to see Elsa standing on the platform that rose high above the others, going to her and asking, "Hey sis, you okay? You're still thinking on what happened between you and Godzilla?".

The Ice Queen nodded, her hand clutching a Heisei-era Godzilla plushie. She looked at it and answered, "Yes, I am… that fool Saburo… firing on Godzilla with an explosive missile! And Godzilla… oh, you should have seen his face when I actually helped those pilots in the Super X-III!".

Lady Beneditka went over to the Ice Queen and spoke firmly, "Do not despair, your Highness. Godzilla is much more than a mere animal, a mere monster. I believe he knows what you did was helping him, and hopefully soon when all of this is said and done, he'll forgive you for his actions.".

Elsa looked down at the plushie once more, and that is when another song came on. A soft melody played from the speakers, a spotlight coming onto the Ice Queen as she looked at the audience as the lights dimmed all around. The castle than started to show clips once more, but this time it displayed for all the good & interesting times he had back in the Disney universe. Elsa than started to sing _Forgive Me_ , the lyrics flowing from her lips soulfully in a way that was similar to the jazz and Christian singers of the vintage past. The audience swayed with the song and music, many moved and touched by the performance. Many were also looking at the castle as it showed how much Godzilla had bonded with not just the Disney ladies he was linked to, but also to the many others he had met when he was human-sized back in the other universe.

When the song ended, the lights slowly came back on the stage and the castle shifted to show the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia once more. The audience quickly started to rise up in clapping and cheering for Elsa, many of the patrons giving due props to the lovely lady who had just enchanted the crowd with her voice and song!

Tracy spoke, "Oh, that was beautiful Elsa! I really believe that Godzilla himself heard that too!".

Elsa walked down from her place on the platform and inquired, "You really think so?".

Cinderella put in, "With no doubt in my mind, and in the minds of others here! Don't worry, soon Godzilla will be made right again & we can catch up with him then before going back home.". This seemed to relieve Elsa a little, who thanked the Charming queen for her kind words.

Just as they started to talk more among themselves, Miki and the other G-Force members came in on the scene. Rapunzel turned to see them and inquired, "Oh! Miki, Kenichi, Yukari… and Gen. Isao. What brings you here?". The Disney ladies had turned to see their friends, but also did not send a friendly welcome to the general of G-Force.

Kenichi stepped forth and said, "Ladies, I'm… I'm very sorry for this. I really am! But… well… I have been going over some data concerning Godzilla, and also some limited reports from Dr. Serizawa's research notes.".

Melody interrupted him and stated, "Wait! Dr. Serizawa… do you mean Dr. Daisuke Serizawa? The one who made the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954?". Apparently the Disney women had gone reading in the vast archives of the G-Force Library.

Mr. Yamane nodded and continued, "Yes, the very same. Look… I think at this point… the only way to save the Earth… is to make an Oxygen Destroyer. To use on Godzilla.".

There was silence between the two groups only but for a moment when a loud, "WHAT?!" erupted from the mouths of the girls. Elsa's hands started to glow, while a hole appeared in front of Melody… and popping up in quick fashion was Silverflash! Near Elsa popped forth a double-edged sword, one that looked to be made of ice. The action was similar to how the swords emerged to Capt. Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann in the Disney live-action 2007 film _**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**_.

Melody caught the trident, Elsa the sword and both advanced on a now-frightened Kenichi! Yukari went to try and help her brother, but even she was not foolish enough to engage the two beauties directly.

* * *

Elsa stated in a cold tone, "Are you insane, sir?! You want to make an Oxygen Destroyer?! To kill our friend Godzilla?! Are you even all there?!".

Melody added in, "We read about that device! Its weapon with unimaginable power! If you make it and use it, who knows what will happen after that?! And who is to say that someone else with a very evil mind will do if they get their hands on such plans!".

Kenichi held up his hands in surrender as he replied in a very nervous tone, "Ladies, ladies! Please! Look, I know that this is something you don't like… but believe me, this is the only way! All the ice did was to buy us time! Burning Godzilla is still unstable with all that energy, and if we don't do something… this whole planet is going to go up in flames!".

The two fierce females looked ready to put their weapons inside of the unfortunate teen, but they managed to get themselves under control. They backed away from the teenage youth, but their body posture said that they were NOT happy with this development at all. Lady Beneditka looked to the general and spoke, "I believe that you need to take your people out of here now. You stay here any longer, you might be pushing your luck very much.".

The elderly man nodded and replied, "Thank you. Miki, Yukari, Kenichi. Come on, we got some discussion to do with the higher ups on this development.". The trio nodded and started to walk off stage, but Miki looked behind her to offer an apology to the Disney group before leaving.

With the Toho characters now gone, Ariel and the others started to comfort Elsa and Melody. The black-haired former mermaid beauty whispered, "Mom, has… has all of this… all that we have done… been for nothing?".

Ariel was about to reply when a voice came out from behind the left platform, "Oh, I wouldn't say that it was all for nothing, my dear.".

Coming out was Tadao, and behind him were several women in G-Force uniforms. Regina growled and stated, "We don't have time for anyone from G-Force, Mr. Soichi. Leave before things start to get ugly!".

The Japanese man merely sneered and replied, "I believe you need to make time… especially for my REAL boss, Momoko-sama. She really wants to meet you all badly.". He lifted his hand and the G-Force women swiftly raised their hands to show they were carrying pistols! They were just props that were cleverly made to look like the real deal. The Disney girls prepared to run, but shots were fired! The sound effects though were not the noises made when a gun fires bullets, but rather like when someone fires something different like tranquilizer darts. Cinderella, Ariel, Cateline, Melody, Tracy, Anna, Elsa, Lady Beneditka and Rapunzel all went down in a crumpled state to the floor! However, Alice and Regina managed to get away as they ran behind one of the elevated platforms.

Tadao exclaimed, "Quick, get the fairies! Lady Momoko would like them as well!". The disguised G-Force ladies rushed in and started to chase the pixies. They caught Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist. But when they were about to catch the others… smoke suddenly started to shoot from the ground, obscuring the stage and forming a barrier between the girls and the bad group!

Another G-Force member came on the scene, a new female face who rushed in and pulled the remaining Disney ladies from the area! They hid behind one of the elevated platforms, and soon the smoke dispersed with Tadao and his minions looking around for them. After some time searching for the remaining Disney ladies but with no luck, he decided to just go back with the ones he managed to get.

He exclaimed, "Bah! Oh well… they most likely didn't have anything to be of use to Momoko-sama. Everyone, get them out of here before we're discovered!". The group started to pick up and carry the downed women, Tadao using rope to haul away the three pixies they managed to get. They started to walk off the stage, and when they were gone, that is when the remaining ones emerged with their new ally.

Alice looked to the newcomer and said, "Thank you very much for… oh! I know you! You're Arisu Chinatsu, the one Rapunzel healed some time ago!".

Regina cut in, "Okay, what is going on here?! What just happened?!".

Arisu answered, "In order, here it is. Your friends have been taken to see Lady Momoko, one of the most dangerous yakuza criminal bosses in Japan. Tadao and several others were moles planted in by her… and I was one of them. But I changed my mind after Rapunzel healed me, and also saw what you did when defending Godzilla! So believe me, I am on your side!".

Iridessa put in, "Okay, if what you're saying is true, than what does your former boss want with our friends?".

The Japanese woman answered, "Nothing good, that is for sure. Come on, we need to find out and also make a plan to get your friends back! Let's go!". She rushed off the stage, the Disney ladies looking at one another for a moment as if debating to follow her. After a moment or two, they all nodded and followed Arisu off of the stage.

It is at that moment that the stage once again went dark, and the castle was lit up again to show another clip from the _Monsters and Magic_ movie.

* * *

The announcer came on once more:

 _Regina, Alice, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta and Zarina were rescued by a very unlikely ally. They had to team up with Joseph and Daimon, along with Capt. Chris Anderson and Anthony, in order to effect the rescue of Elsa and the others._

The castle showed the scenes where the Disney heroines, along with their Toho allies, had infiltrated the headquarters of the _**Crimson Katanas**_. And how they made their way, and fought through, many of the yakuza gang members in order to set the others free from the clutches of Lady Momoko.

 _However, their ordeals against the feared female criminal lady of the underworld was only a prelude to the intense battle that was about to unfold._

The lights came back on the stage… and the audience went crazy as they saw what was on the platform! On the left side was Ariel and the others, all released and free with their Toho allies by their side. The former mermaid and her daughter both had silver tridents out, ready to utilize them at the fullest! Elsa was also read, ice blade in hand. Lady Beneditka was also poised for action, her axe in her hands & itching to bite into the flesh of her enemies!

On the right side was Lady Momoko, looking exactly like the one from the movie. An elegant, alluring Oriental femme fatale that was as deadly & cunning as she was beautiful. In her hands was a katana, a prop to be sure but made with fine craftsmanship that it really did look like the deadly blade that was famous used among the warriors of Japan. By her side were several yakuza gang members, some wielding weapons while the rest opted to fight bare-handed.

The Ice Queen glared at Momoko, pointing her sword at her and declaring, "Here are my words for you: I am going to make you pay for hurting my sister, my friends… and our bond with Godzilla and his son! You're going to be sorry that you ever tried to mess with the bond of love & trust that we have with our _kaiju_!".

Lady Momoko sneered, raising her katana in a graceful manner showing that she was proficient with the blade. She remarked, "Bold words for a woman of ice. Now… let's end this! _**Crimson Katanas**_ , attack!".

Anna exclaimed, "Let's get 'em!".

An intense battle theme score kicked up, and the two sides rushed to clash with one another! It was Disney heroines and Toho heroes & heroines vs. yakuza gang members & their leader! Lady Momoko engaged Elsa, both showing incredible moves to the audience. The entire battle scene was well choreographed, the actors/actresses having been trained to be professionally proficient when it came to doing this kind of action. The patrons were just cheering their heads off, really getting into the action as they saw their beloved Disney characters going at it like this! The fight lasted for some time; Tinkerbell and her pixie friends assisting Miki and the others, while Ariel, Melody and Lady Benedikta were engaged in close-quarters combat with three of the gang members that wielded weapons!

After several minutes of intense fighting, Elsa ended it by knocking Lady Momoko's weapon away and pointing her double-edged sword down at her! She stated, "You have been disarmed, and dishonored! Yield, Momoko!".

Just as she was about to concede… that is when something scuttled out from the backstage! It was a Juvenile-form Destroyah!

The audience screamed/yelled out as they saw the scuttling form of the Living Oxygen Destroyer! This particular _kaiju_ was completely animatronic, controlled by operators that were within the castle itself. The designers had once again proved their worth by making the small monster exactly like the ones shown in the Toho movie long ago.

* * *

Fawn exclaimed, "What in the name of Skull Rock…?! What the heck is that thing?!".

Lady Beneditka exclaimed, "Everyone, get out of here! Anyone with a weapon, heart and backbone… stand and fight!". Tinkerbell and the others helped their allies, and also surprisingly the yakuza members as they rushed off the stage. Anna and Melody took hold of Lady Momoko's arms, dragging her back off the stage. The only ones left to fight were Ariel, Elsa and Lady Beneditka.

Ariel took up her trident and said loudly, "Elsa, Lady Beneditka! Any idea what that thing is?!".

The proud Mountain troll matriarch replied, "Its big, it's hideous… and it reeks of death! That is all I know! We'll have to ask the others about it later!".

The Ice Queen spoke as they faced off against the mini-version of Destroyah, "It has a field that… that is reacting VERY badly with my magic! I think it's a death field of sort!".

Lady Benditka finished it off, "Then we'll have to put it down quick. Everyone, attack!".

The trio engaged the small _kaiju_ , the monster screeching as it flailed its long scythe-like arms about and also spraying the area & audience with water! The spray was signifying its _Micro Oxygen Spray_ technique, like the one used in the movies. The girls danced around the monster, poking at it with their weapons which showed it was doing little effect. The audience continued to cheer and go wild, the men/women/children/elderly just going crazy at seeing a classic battle of Disney heroines vs. Toho monster! The battle lasted for some time, until Lady Beneditka got an idea and climbed up to the highest elevated stand on the stage.

Holding her axe high, she stated for all to hear, "My beloved axe… I thank you for everything. Now… HIYAH!". She leapt and brought the axe down on the neck of Juv.-Form Destroyah, severing it! The neck was meant to detach from the body, as it was built in so the machine was not destroyed exactly. It was made to look like it was killed, as it started to spark everywhere! The sparks and other pyrotechnics were distractions as the animatronic was lowered down to the base beneath the stage. When the flashes of light were gone, so was the _kaiju_. The trio had won!

Ariel went over to Lady Benedtika, helping her up and stating, "Beneditka, that… that was amazing! You did it!".

Elsa went over and took up the axe, which was smoking thanks to some special effects hidden in the blade. She spoke, "But… your axe, its… it's destroyed.".

The female Mountain troll replied, "Yes, well… it was worth the sacrifice to save our friends. It can be repaired… I hope. Now, come on. Let's regroup with the others.". Ariel and Elsa helped her up, both wobbling off the stage while the audience cheered once more for the heroic heroines and heroes! The lights got dark again, signifying that another sequence was coming up soon. The castle lit up once more, going to show another set of clips from the movie.

* * *

The announcer came up once more:

 _While Melody and the others were rescued from the clutches of evil, and also in stopping the Juvenile-form Destroyah along with the yakuza headquarters… they were told of the fate of Burning Godzilla by their loved ones from the other universe._

The castle showed the scene were King Azad and the others appeared via magical transmission, and told the ladies on what was going on with Burning Godzilla… and his ultimate fate. However, Ariel and the others opted to stay in the Toho universe until they truly could save their friend. It also showed the effect it had of the news of Burning Godzilla's demise to the world, causing an effect that would be felt by all who lived on the Earth.

 _Later on, Godzilla Junior would emerge and take on Aggregate-form Destroyah! And would have suffered death… had it not been for the quick thinking of Fairy Godmother Cateline, who herself and others with magic brought back to life MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Super X and Super X-2! With the addition of Mothra, the group was able to defeat and force the_ _ **kaiju**_ _to retreat._

Cinderella Castle showed the battle between Godzilla Junior and Aggregate-form Destroyah, how he was losing… than coming back with the help of the mechas and flying machines that were resurrected thanks to Cateline's magic, and also piloted for the moment by some of the Disney queens! With Mothra coming in to help out, the group was able to send the Living Oxygen Destroyer packing!

 _Alas though, the victories were short-lived as Destroyah returned… in his Final-form. And once he was complete, he set out to eliminate those that defeated him. He killed Godzilla Junior and Mothra, and now it was time for the final battle between the Forces of Good… and the Nature of Death._

The iconic monument showed when Godzilla Junior and his father met at Narita, a very unusual reunion since Mothra and the others were there with his son. However… it all turned for the worse when Final-form Destroyah emerged! He flew in, took Godzilla Junior… and soon killed him. The children hid in the safety of their mothers or fathers, not wanting to see the saurian get killed. Mothra rushed in to defend, but she herself was swatted down. The scene soon showed the Disney ladies mourning over their friend, Tinkerbell and some of her colleagues soon engulfed in rage and anger… and Elsa, Melody and Ariel creating their own _kaiju_ to help the others get even against Destroyah!

The lights came back on, the stage bathed in red as it signified the destruction of the city! Coming on stage was… Final-Form Destroyah! It was animatronic like the others, too bulky and big for any actor to wear. And coming from the right side was Burning Godzilla, roaring loudly! And coming from the left side was… MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A! And high above, coming in on the wires were… Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III! The Disney designers and crafters worked extremely hard on the mechas and the flying machines of Toho, crafting each of them with lots of love, care, detail and dedication!

And the castle soon showed the images of Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena, the magical constructs of Queen Elsa, Ariel & Melody respectively!

MechaGodzilla-II spoke, which was the voice of Austin St. John himself from the movie! He spoke, " _This is the end of the line for you Destroyah! We're going to make you pay for what you did to Junior and Mothra!_ ".

The massive monster merely screeched at the mechas, tail thrashing behind him. M.O.G.U.E.R.A spoke in the voice of DECA, the computer from the 1998 TV series _Power Rangers in Space_. She exclaimed, " _Okay everyone, let's do this! Just remember to fight both smarter AND harder! I've got long-range support, the rest is up to you!_ ".

Burning Godzilla roared and stomped over to Destroyah, engaging the behemoth in physical battle! MechaGodzilla-II also engaged to help his new ally, but the two were buffered away by the strength of the powerful monster! M.O.G.U.E.R.A. opened her drill-like arms, firing at the behemoth! Again, it was clever use of props and special effects, but they sounded and looked realistic enough. Sparks flew from Destroyah's body, but didn't seem to even faze him. Destroyah roared and sprayed MechaGodzilla-II, causing the mecha to spark on his body & to back away. Up above, the Super X machines started to fire down on the massive force of nature! The audience were once again cheering as they witnessed a classic Toho battle that was before them!

The action lasted for quite a bit, each monster exchanging blows and body charges until Destroyah knocked MechaGodzilla-II back into M.O.G.U.E.R.A & brought Burning Godzilla to his haunches!

* * *

Ariel called out, "Everyone! Godzilla and our allies need our help! Please… pray! Pray that we will get the strength to beat back Destroyah!".

Elsa also exclaimed, "Pray with all your might everyone! Our friends and family are doing the same in our universe, so help them out too! Join and call on the power to defeat Destroyah!".

A vast majority of the people in the crowd put their hands together in prayer, the little ones doing it more quickly than the adults did. As they put their hands in prayer… the whole PARK itself started to glow in a calm, soothing royal blue light! The lights all around the park had special set lights that would activate at this precise time, bathing the ENTIRE Magic Kingdom in a blue glow that seemed out of this world!

That is when another song came on, one that was featured in the movie and novel! It was _Heart Of A Champion_ by Carman, one of the greatest Christian preachers/singers/artists of all time!

Burning Godzilla's red splotches started to turn from red… to blue! And also the light lines on M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and MechaGodzilla-II were also glowing blue! The castle showed clips from the movie again, showing the people in all of the kingdoms in the Disney universe praying… and also showing Heaven itself as the past Disney characters along with some familiar Toho faces, were also giving their energy to the prayers! And the last shot showed… the King of Kings himself, Jesus Christ in it!

A flash of light came from the castle, and it lasted for some moments until it stopped to show Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena once more. And Burning Godzilla rose once more, roaring loudly as it showed he had changed into Hikari Godzilla!

MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A were also back up and running, this time with the lines on their bodies showing royal blue color! The mecha double of Godzilla exclaimed, " _Alright everyone! Thanks to your prayers and help from Heaven above, we got the power! Now… let's finish this!_ ".

Destroyah roared loudly and lumbered towards the mechanized monsters, but the duo fired off lights from their eyes that signified laser blasts! The sound effects were also keyed in to the classic ones used when they were in the movies. Sparks flew from Destroyah as he backed away, and turned to engage in sumo wrestling contest of strength against Hikari Godzilla! The audience was cheering loudly when they saw the fight go in favor for the good monsters! After some bouts of shoving and pushing against one another, Hikari Godzilla roared… and his dorsal spines started to glow golden! He then opened his maw to unleash his deadly _Pristine Breath_ technique!

The castle showed the scene part where Hikari Godzilla unleashed his breath, showing what happened in the movies as the ones who prayed were literally part of the breath technique! In fact… some of the audience members saw themselves in there, pictures that were taken at random due to special cameras. Many patrons gasped as they saw themselves within the beam, many children and teenage girls pointing to the castle as it showed them. Destroyah, on the stage let out a screech before it was enveloped in light! He was then lowered down to the base underneath the stage, while the one on the castle clip was obliterated into dust!

The song ended as Hikari Godzilla let out another victorious roar, showing that he had defeated another enemy! One last time. He lumbered to the center of the stage, turning back into Burning Godzilla.

* * *

The announcer came on the air again:

 _Soon, the time had come. Burning Godzilla underwent meltdown, and his bonded had to do what needed to be done in order to save the planet._

The score that played during Toho's 1995 film _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ was the one where Burning Godzilla was melting while the JDSF Maser tanks and Super X-III fired upon him. On the stage, Burning Godzilla's splotches turned white and steam was rising up from underneath him. The castle than showed when Elsa, Melody and Ariel used their powers of water and ice on him. The Super X machines, still suspended in the air on the wires, also started to open fire on the saurian! MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A did the same as well, Godzilla's roar filling the air as the sad score continued to play.

Than… the voice of Godzilla came on the scene, just as within the steam on stage, Godzilla started to be lower underneath it slowly via hydraulic trap door platform! He called out, " **Anna…. Elsa… Ariel… Melody… Tracy… Regina… Alice… Cinderella… Cateline… Beneditka… and Miki… Thank you!".**

Just as he had said that, Godzilla vanished and a bright light filled the area briefly before the stage and area were covered in darkness once more.

* * *

The announcer came back on:

 _Godzilla was no more, the Disney ladies having saved the Earth in the Toho universe. The fight was broadcasted all over, in both the Toho realm and the Disney one. However, the son was resurrected thanks to his father & the spirit put back in thanks to the Alpha and Omega._

The large castle than showed Godzilla Junior being sent back to Earth by the authority of Jesus Christ, and then showing the part where the famous silhouette of himself showed in bright blue light… as the new Godzilla that would turn into Godzilla 2000 later on! The audience cheered at seeing the rise of the new King of the Monsters!

 _The ladies were given honors by the Emperor of Japan and the Prime Minister, than shown the way back home… but not before taking a little tour of the world, which they spotted the legendary piece of land known as Monster Island._

The castle than showed Ariel and the others in fine clothing once more, receiving props and awards from the Emperor of Japan, the Prime Minister and the other higher-ups in government witnessing the event. With them was their prisoner of war, Lady Momoko who was all bound up and dressed in a prisoner's garb. The castle than showed montages of the Toho monsters as the ladies left to go back to their universe; of Anguirus, Manda, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, Kumonga, and more legendary Toho behemoths! Even showing the mighty King Kong, as well!

 _The heroines returned back to their realm, and were greeted by their families and friends. The knowledge and items they acquired back in the Toho universe was shown to them, and also they decided to give their bonded one last proper farewell, done in their style._

The castle showed the scene on what happened when Melody and the others returned to their home universe, reuniting with family and friends! And also what happened when Cateline brought back the many items that they got from the other universe, and also when Elsa looked down at the Godzilla toy in her hands.

The lights came back on, a soft blue light covering the stage. On said stage were the Disney cast characters, all holding lanterns which were the same ones used in Rapunzel's kingdom. The castle was now showing blue stars in the sky, even though the real sky above was dotted with many of the twinkling celestial diamonds. Ariel spoke out, "We thank our friends for all they have done for us. And we also thank the Lord for sending them to us. So please… let these lanterns light the way, for their spirits to come here. To come home here, where they will always be honored for the heroes that they really are.".

The Disney cast released their lanterns, the bright golden lights going up into the air. The audience saw the objects go up, reminding them on what occurred in the Disney's 2010 film _**Tangled**_. As the lanterns went into the air… the lights dimmed slightly, and on the castle front appeared in all his glory… Jesus Christ himself!

The Disney characters all got to one knee, bowing to the King of Kings. The Son spoke loud and clear, " _ **You have done well, my children. You showed great courage and faith in the other universe, enduring much pain and trials in order to save both the world and your bonded. And for that, I give you this.**_ ".

He gestured to the sky, and the stars on the castle showed the spirits of Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla! The Disney characters rose up as they saw the trio of monsters turn into constellations in the sky… Godzilla, the King of the Monsters going into his pose and roaring loudly before turning into a permanent fixture in the sky! The audience cheered loudly at seeing this, many calling out and whooping it up as they saw the Cornerstone & the _kaiju_ turning into constellations like from Disney's 1997 animated film _**Hercules**_! The Disney cast characters also cheered loudly, the husbands embracing their wives and their children as they saw what they knew to be a miracle!

Jesus soon vanished, leaving the Disney characters on the stage as they turned around to look at the audience. Cinderella went up front and announced to everyone, "We hoped you enjoyed the show, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls too! Just always remember this…".

Melody came to her left side and continued, "That you need to have courage and faith in what you do…".

Anna came to Cinderella's right and finished, "And also stand strong and sure in what you know is right!".

* * *

The lights came back on, and joining them on the stage were the special guests from earlier! The audience cheered loudly once more as they saw Austin St. John, Jennifer Lawrence, Milla Jovovich and the rest of the Hollywood stars/starlets coming out again. The stars hugged/greeted the Disney characters on stage, saying positive words to one another before the main trio came to the front of the stage with the others.

Austin St. John called out on the microphone, "Hey everyone! Did you like the show?". His response was a standing ovation that could be heard from half a mile or so! Needless to say, the audience showed that they enjoyed the show very much.

Jennifer put in, "Wow! Now that was something! Now I can see why the show here is popular here, just like the _Monsters and Magic_ movies and books that are up now!".

Milla stated, "I really enjoyed watching it, and I hope this kind of show continues on for a long while! I wonder if they are going to make a Broadway show of the series, or something similar… what do you think everyone?". The reaction was a cheer from the patrons, showing they would like to see any of the novels become Broadway-like shows in the future.

Austin St. John announced, "Okay everyone, it's close to 11:30 p.m., so we're going to close out now! Please be careful in going back to either the hotels you are staying at, or going back home. Stay safe, play it smart and be careful. But before you all go, just shout this out with us!".

Anthony came beside Rapunzel and exclaimed, "Shout _Monsters and Magic_ with all of your might at the count of three!".

The stars and starlets of Hollywood call counted down, the Disney cast and audience joining in, "1… 2… 3… MONSTERS AND MAGIC!". When they all exclaimed it, the castle was lit up in the insignia of the series followed by Godzilla's legendary roar! It was then followed by a display of fireworks that lit up the night spectacularly, the score done by Akira Ifukube playing on loud and clear for all to hear. The show was now officially over!

The patrons slowly started to turn around, walking towards the exit but in a collected manner as they showed courtesy and such to one another. Many stayed behind to wave to the Disney characters and the special guests, while some stayed to purchase last-minute merchandise from vendors that were still around. The night was truly something to remember, in a positive way, for the people who had seen and recorded the show!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… again, it seems my dedicated ones are always the longest. Now this was really fun to do!

Before I say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for helping me with this chapter! And also for helping my family and friends too, both here and all over the globe. I ask you Jesus to give me the courage, strength, conviction, dedication and steadfastness to follow you. To do what is good and right in your eyes, and also to spread your Word out to the entire nations as best I can! I look to you God to be there for me, my family, my friends and also the ones here on this site! Thank you once again Jesus Christ for everything!

So… how did you all like this? It was difficult, considering it was my third and final novel. But again, it was fun to do! Like Walt Disney once stated, " _Its fun to do the impossible._ ". The last one is coming up, the Sofia the First/Toho story that I hope you all like once I get it down in play form!

Now, here are the questions I wish to ask you all! Ahem…

What would your reaction be at seeing the stars/starlets on the stage?

What kind of _Monsters and Magic_ merchandise would you make to sell at Disney?

What kind of special features would you add to the Toho suits that would make it easier to wear & handle?

Would you aid the Disney characters in their choreographed fights, or help the designers make the dresses/props/ships/suits/etc.?

What was your favorite scene to see, and why?

And finally… do you think the novels would be worthy materials to do a Broadway-like show? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Final Chapter

My Dream Come True

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. I am doing fine myself, and also learning some valuable lessons from both my family and Christ. I always want to take the opportunity to learn and grow, to be loved and both disciplined at the same time. I maybe an adult, but that doesn't mean I have to stop learning. Or getting a slap upside my head, figuratively, in order to correct myself and become a better person for the life run.

Before anything else, I wish to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for my family! Thank you for my awesome parents that have raised me with love, discipline, affection, care and resilience! My Mom and Dad are truly the best, and I thank you a lot that I have been born and raised by them! Jesus Christ, thank you for the family I am humbled to be in! And also thank you for just everything else that you gave me, and put into me! Thank you Lord Almighty!

I want to thank those that have reviewed my dream here. I know it's all in my head at the moment, but this is what I dream about. My stories getting turned into either full-blown authentic novels, movies and more! And also hoping and praying that Disney stays with Christ on the straight and narrow path for all time!

Good to hear from you, **Kaiju Avenger** and **Gojira Defender**! I was worried very much on you two when you didn't leave more reviews on some of the stories and specials I churned out. I hope you read and review my Disney/Toho movie and music video award specials!

And also to **Eater of Stars** , I will think on your words. No promises entirely, but I will think on the suggestion you have given me.

This is the last chapter here, where my Sofia the Fist/Toho will end the special here. But I will try to make it as good as the previous chapters as best I can! Only one slight detail… well, maybe not that slight but still, just want to lay it out here.

I have only seen the EPCOT special showcase **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth** only a couple of times on my trips to the theme park at _Walt Disney World_ , so I am doing what I can with what info I have both in my head, and also the ones presented to me via the Disney website on the Internet. So while this does pose a challenge to me, I hope to get most of it right as I do this last special here.

I also hope that any of you who read have read the previous _Monsters and Magic_ series first. And also my mini-novel, _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. EPCOT will show the mini-novel in play form, right out there on the large _World Showcase Lagoon_! So again, will do my best with what I got. Also, the date is still March 8th, 2019 here so there is not kind of time skip like that. It's all happening at one night at all of the other kingdoms in the Disney park.

And also, just to make it clear to all who read this. I am a devote follow of Christ; I really believe in Jesus, and the lessons from the Bible that I have been taught since I was little. I am extremely far from perfect, but I want to do my best for the Lord. It was He who gave me the gift of imagination, and I dare not waste it like I did in my youth. And also to stand by this, and what I believe in that shows in my profile, with courage, conviction, steadfastness, strength and wisdom! And also to show my faith and trust in God, as best I can.

And on a final note, also hope still to see someone do a video review on any of my novels on YouTube. Or to do some art on any of them, like how my friend Neshma Hernandez from Puerto Rico did when she made the two drawings I present proudly here.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that belong to the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David and Gwendolyn Howard belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**.

The songs used here are from my mini-novel; _Monstrous Imagination_ , _Family Stick Together_ and _Final Stand_ which are my own songs I made for the story. You can find the lyrics at the story on Chapter 1, 6 and 12.

Another song is _Somewhere Within The Heart_ , which is a song that is from the CD _**Carman Yo Kidz**_ , released in 1992 by Everland Entertainment, a division of World Inc. The lyrics were written by Carman Domenic Licciardello, a.k.a. Carman, music by Gary Oliver, Carman and Michael-Anthony Taylor. The song was sung by Carman and Cindy Morgan.

Also playing here is _Godzilla's Main Theme_ , the original theme that was made for the movie _**Gojira**_ that was released by Toho in Japan in November 1954. The American version, _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ was released in 1956 in North America. The Main Theme was made by songwriter Akira Ifukube, and also shown in the album _**Godzilla**_ that was released in 1954, labeling by Toho.

And also playing is _To The Stars_ , a musical score that was played in the movie _**Dragonheart**_. The movie was released in May 1996, distributed by Universal Picture. The director was Rob Cohen, produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis. The music was produced by Randy Edelman, also featured in the album _Dragonheart (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_ and was released on the same year.

Now, on with the finale of this special!)

* * *

It was 7:15 p.m. at the moment at the unique and fantastic park known as EPCOT, the acronym standing for Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow. The realm was a personal dream & project for the being known as Walter Elias Disney, but most commonly known throughout the entire planet as Walt Disney. The project was to be an experimental planned community, but was abandoned shortly after Walt's death in 1966. However, it was brought back to life but it was to be for educational purposes. It split into two factions; _Future World_ & _World Showcase_. It opened officially as EPCOT Center in 1982, and has gone on strong since then.

At the moment, a large crowd was gathering around the famous _World Showcase Lagoon_. Said area was a large, man-made lake that was located in the very center of the World Showcase realm. It had a perimeter of 1.2 miles, and often the patrons would travel by special boats to reach other areas within the park. There was a number of patrons in the other Pavilions located in certain points of the park; at United States, Japan, Morocco, France, United Kingdom, Canada, Mexico, Norway, China, Germany and Italy. While the numbers were moderate, a majority of the visitors to the park were located directly at the middle of the _Showcase Plaza_.

Families were gathered there to get prime places, even though there were no chairs to sit on. Mothers and fathers held on tightly to their children, boyfriends with their girlfriends holding hands or holding one another by the waist lovingly, grandparents with their grandchildren, and also singles were there as well. Many of the groups had food and drinks with them, many from each of the Pavilions or some from the local vendors. Some even bought merchandise was mobile vendors as they sold their wares at decent affordable prices.

Usually, the visitors would be waiting for the spectacular **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth** special that would show to the world the past such as the beginning of the Earth, and soon follow it up to the present… followed by the promise of a bright future for all of mankind.

However, this was not to be as the park was about to show something else. It only came on for three months; March, April and May. However, a lot of people came to see the new event & records show that they liked it a little bit more better than the normal showcase! It was **Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination** show! The whole show revolved around DJ's final but essential Disney/Toho movie special that ran on the TV airwaves instead of in the movies, like the other main novels did. Even though it was a direct-to-TV & DVD movie special, it had captured the hearts and attention of the billions worldwide! And thus, it was almost on equal footing in popularity with the other _Monsters and Magic_ novels and movies!

The patrons all knew that today was a special day, and had been hearing that special guests from Hollywood were going to be arriving at EPCOT! So many had gotten out their video recorders, be they traditional or modern, and were all set to film the show. Officially, the fun would not begin until 8:00 p.m., but many did not want to miss a second of the spectacle when it did start.

It soon came to 7:30 p.m., and that is when something happened!

* * *

A large barge came floating in at the middle of the lake, going a bit more forwards towards the _Showcase Plaza_. The audience saw this, and noticed that something was different. The barge had a makeshift curtain up, hiding from the patrons on all sides something.

A female announcer called out:

 _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! We thank you for coming on this very special day at EPCOT! Before the show will officially begin, I wish for you to welcome our special guests here to Walt Disney World! Please put your hands together for…Ariel Winter, the voice of Sofia the First!_

Coming out from behind the curtain was the famous Ariel Winter, the voice actress who gave to life the voice of the legendary Princess of Enchancia, Sofia the First! She waved to everyone, wearing a classy dress that showed off her beauty and style in a way that was very tasteful! The audience cheered and clapped loudly, especially the little ones who were big fans of the series and the princess character!

 _And following her is Darcy Rose Byrnes, the voice of Princess Amber!_

Following Ariel Winter was the voice actress who gave life to Princess Amber, the stepsister of Sofia & also little lady with a great amount of potential like her sibling. She was also wearing a unique and stylish dress, one that portrayed her beauty & appeal but not going too over the top. She waved to everyone who cheered and clapped for her.

 _And now, we have a little surprise for you all! You know him by many names and titles, but most of all… you know him as Maui, the demi-god from the film_ _ **Moana**_ _! Give it up for our special guest… Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson!_

The cheering from all over the place was so loud, those staying at resort hotels near the park realm swore they could hear screaming/cheering & that was saying something! Emerging from behind the curtain was the legendary WWE wrestler and movie superstar in the entertainment business, Dwayne smiling as he waved to his adoring fans that were scattered all over the park! A vast majority of the visitors were just cheering their heads off, and those were video recording tools were already filming as they captured _The Rock_ on film.

Said person waved to everyone, giving a friendly hug to the two female TV stars as they all waved to their fans. All three had microphones in hand, Dwayne speaking, "Hello EPCOT! How are you all this evening?". The response was a shout that again could be heard from quite a distance.

After a few moments of waiting patiently for the crowd to settle down, it was Ariel that spoke. She put in, "Wow! Now that is great to hear! Now before we officially begin, we like to take the opportunity to thank Disney World for inviting us to be here to see the show that is about to start soon on this special day!".

Darcy continued, "Yup! And what a day it is! Today is the 34th birthday of Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr., a.k.a. DJ Rodriguez! He is the one who is responsible for all of the _Monsters and Magic_ series that are shown in the movies, novels, comic and graphic novels, etc.!".

Dwayne picked up, "That is right, but he has claimed over and over again that he didn't do it on his own. He had the inspiration of one of his friends Anthony Ogozalek, who inspired him with his own Disney/Toho stories which are being made right now. Separate from the _Monsters and Magic_ lines, but unique and very much worth seeing.".

Ariel took over, "Indeed, but he claims that the biggest and most potent of inspirations was from Jesus Christ! He has stated with all his being that it was the Lord who gave him the gift of imagination, the drive and conviction to see it all through, and also the strength and wisdom to endure getting rejected many times before Disney and Toho finally got a good, serious look at his stories… and the rest is history.".

The audience within the park clapped and cheered, seeing and feeling that DJ's efforts were classic but real way of pushing on through with his dream of making his stories a reality such as this.

Darcy said, "Oh, but that is not all! We brought in other special superstars for all of you to see! Many you know from the big screens… and there are a few here that are huge in their own special way! So give it up for the rest of our guests!".

The audience confusion was only but for a second… when a mighty roar and cheer erupted from their throats like the mightiest of lions! Movie legends and popular ones now joined them on the barge, the curtains dropping completely to reveal all to the guests of EPCOT! Those of mature age, but of extreme movie standards were there, along with the young generation that was blossoming well for the viewers all around the world!

The celebrities waved to their cheering fans, and also welcomed their fellow superstars with warm greetings and gestures. The crowd was going nuts for the longest of times, cameras flashing all over and video devices of any kind recording the events for future uses.

Among the guests were three that were not quite legendary when it came to movies and such, but were extremely powerful and potent in their own way that impacted hundreds of millions all over the world! One of them was legendary Christian preacher/singer/artist Carman Domenic Licciardello, also known as just Carman! The aged but still powerful preacher of the gospel of Jesus Christ was with the legends, waving to everyone and showing that he was still good to go despite his battle with cancer.

Two others were also just as impacting, and it was Rick and Cindy Godwin! The couple were pastors at Summit Christian Center at San Antonio, which had evolved from Eagle's Nest Church Fellowship that existed long ago. These two were powerful influences for many, including the Rodriguez family that DJ was a part of. The duo waved to everyone in the crowd, many recognizing them and Carman when they saw them.

The whole thing lasted for a few minutes or so, until Dwayne asked for the visitors to the park to calm down some. It took awhile, but the crowd managed to contain themselves for the time being. The Rock announced, "Now that is the kind of reaction I like to see! Giving some well-deserved props to my fellow actors and actresses here! Now, who here is ready for the show to start?". Again, a loud cheer erupted from the audience as they were all raring for the show to commence!

Darcy spoke, "Excellent! But before we start, I have been given the task to go over a few rules laid down by the Disney family. Ahem…. first off, the use of flash photography is prohibited. We want the actors and actresses to be safe when doing the performances, and flashing lights could disrupt their concentration. So we ask that you please refrain from utilizing flash devices.".

Ariel added in, "The second rule is being kind and courtesy to your fellow patron next to you. No pushing, shoving or any kind of behavior that is disruptive. Please enjoy the show as best you can while keeping in mind the persons around you.".

And the legendary voice of Maui finished it off, "And finally this… enjoy the show! We'll be here a little while longer after the show, so to those of you just about to join in, don't worry! And now, it's fifteen minutes till show time! We'll see you all after the performance!". Dwayne than did the stance and actions that his character Maui performed when said being lost his magic hook to the villainess Te Kā. The crowd loved it and many cheered as the former WWE wrestler did the action! He was enjoying, and so were his fellow actors/actresses as they laughed and clapped at seeing the powerful man doing such a thing.

The stars and starlets of the big screen waved to everyone as the barge floated away, back to a spot that was normally out of bounds for regular patrons to the park. They would be watching the show from a place where they could view the action without being mobbed by their fans, and also in comfort as well with their families and friends.

Back outside at the park, the audience were still hyped at seeing the legendary & popular stars and starlets of film. When the clock struck 8:00 p.m., the lights all over the area turned off, and the people cheered as they realized the show as about to begin!

* * *

The female announcer came back on:

 _Welcome everyone to the_ _ **Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination**_ _show! This is the finale in the popular_ _Monsters and Magic_ _series, and we hope that you enjoy the show! Now sit back as we tell the tale of when Sofia the First, the princess of Enchancia, met with not just legendary Disney Princesses and characters… but also legendary Toho monsters that aided her in saving her kingdom! To start the story, it actually must begin at the end…_

The Earth Globe, the world's first spherical video display system, was lit up for all to see. However, it showed the scene from the movie special on when the Three Good Fairies came on the scene in Enchancia. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were arriving back in the kingdom of Enchancia. The trio of headmistresses for the Royal Prep Academy were bringing everyone together from Enchancia, which included Sofia the First, her family and her friends.

The scene changed to show the fairies using their magic to show the events that happened back when they first went to Sennen, England at the beginning of the _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ novel/movie. The globe showed to all on what occurred, and the audience saw the citizens of Enchancia just enraptured by the tale of not only seeing the legendary beings they heard about in stories… but that they went to another universe to aid legendary titans of great size, strength and physical description that was beyond compare!

The scene continued on, until they got to the part where the headmistresses asked for the children to present their works of art for _Universal Connection_ art show. Barges soon floated onto the lake, guided by remote control from an operator nearby. There were seven of them, each having a person on it but were concealed in shadows. One had two people on it, though.

The announcer came on:

 _The children of Enchancia had finished their special little art project given to them by the Headmistresses of Royal Prep Academy, and were ready to show the land which_ _ **kaiju**_ _they chose and why. First up was Princess Amber, stepsister to Sofia the First…_

A spotlight came on the princess, showing that it was a real young lady playing her instead of a person in a costume like in the **Disney Junior Live On Stage** performance at Disney Hollywood Studios. Everyone clapped and waved to the lovely little lady, who was smiling and waving back to the audience while also doing little curtsey bows. By her side, planted in the middle of the floating platform she was on, was a mysterious object covered by a canvas.

A microphone headset was on her head as she stated loud and clear for all to hear, "Hello everyone! My name is Princess Amber, and the giant monster I chose to do was… Mothra!". She removed the canvas to show that it was a painting, and the cameras all over focused on the object which was now being displayed on the spherical globe. The painting showed Heisei-era Mothra in all her glory in her adult form, and underneath her was Amber with the Cosmos in her hands! The painting was exquisite and very well-crafted. The artists of Disney took immense pride, care and love in their work. The drawing was painted in extremely fine detail, hand-painted mind you and making sure to get every detail of the Toho legend and her retainers.

The audience clapped loudly at seeing the drawing, others quite impressed with it. Amber spoke, "I chose this version of Mothra because she is so beautiful, and the Cosmos have a bit more style and flair than their predecessors, the Twin Fairies.". While it was debatable, especially for those who were hardcore Toho fans, a majority can see why Princess Amber would want to do a drawing of herself with the Heisei-era Mothra.

The barge soon stopped at a specific spot, and the next floating platform made its way to the center of the lagoon. The announcer came up once more:

 _Next up was Ruby and Jade, the best friends of Sofia who maintained their friendship even though their friend was now a princess…_

The spotlight went from Amber to the two commoner friends of Sofia, the young actresses playing looking very much like their cartoon counterparts in both looks and in dress designs. Between them was another object that was covered by a canvas, same with Amber earlier.

Ruby announced, "Hey everyone! Thank you so much for this! Now, for our art project we decided to show our appreciation for Godzilla's son!".

Jade finished it, "And now we present… us with Little Godzilla!". The duo removed the canvas to show to the audience that they made a clay statue of Little Godzilla from Toho's 1994 film _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_! The saurian was in the middle of the clay figurines that were of Jade and Ruby. The clay sculpture indeed looked like it was made by children, but it was still very much a good work of art. At the Japan Pavilion, models of the same clay sculpture were sold but more finely detailed and crafted. The audience clapped and cheered as they saw the work of art, many female going 'awww' as they saw the son of Godzilla between the two children.

Ruby and Jade were smiling brightly and warmly as they held up their arms in victory, and also taking their bows amongst the clapping. Soon, their barge floated towards Amber's floating platform until it go close enough and stopped.

The showcase of art continued with Hildegard who presented her artwork of a sketch that showed her surrounded by three Dorats, the mini-forms of the mighty King Ghidorah that showed in Toho's 1991 film _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_. Next up was Lucinda the witch as she showed a large wood carving of Battra, Mothra's dark brother in protecting the planet Earth. She had made both caterpillar and adult forms that showed circling her wooden carved self, as if protecting her.

Next was Prince Hugo, who displayed what appeared to be marble statue of the original MechaGodzilla that appeared in Toho's 1974 film _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_. The marble was actually a good imitation of the substance. Next participant was Prince James, older stepbrother of Sofia the First. His work of art was actually a costume that he put on that showed it was King Kong, the one shown in the 1976 film _**King Kong**_. This particular film was made by production company Dino De Laurentiis Corporation, distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by John Guillermin, and released in December 1976.

The audience laughed as they saw the young man in the suit acting like the legendary ape, beating his chest and just having fun. The patrons saw that all of the artwork was done with extreme and precise love and care by the artists of Disney, each craft carefully made and done to really bring out both the Disney characters and the Toho legends.

As his turn was over, the lights dimmed down once more as the last barge floated in. This was maneuvered so that it was now in front of the others, in front of the line of floating platforms as it go closer to the plaza. The announcer came back on the air:

 _And now for our final entry, please welcome… Princess Sofia the First!_

The spotlight came on, showing the purple-wearing princess of the Enchancia realm. The audience cheered at seeing the young lady, especially the little ones who loved the show that aired on Disney Junior. Sofia waved to everyone, bowing a little to the audience as well. Beside her was a canvas, the one that looked similar to Amber's but larger.

After some time addressing her fans, the princess announced for all to hear, "Hi everyone! Now for my art… I did a painting that showed what I really think about a certain monster that I have come to know and admire. In my heart… he is not just a mere **kaiju** or King of the Monsters, but a real hero! Now to show you my artwork! Behold… the _Hero of Light_!".

She pulled the canvas off, and everyone was amazed at the painting that was now being shown to all. It showed a picture of Sofia, her entire family and friends in front of the Enchancia castle… and towering above the castle was Hikari Godzilla! The saurian's face was fierce and powerful, well suited for a warrior-king of old. And his stance was showing he was ready to defend and protect. The audience marveled on how the picture looked, once again showcasing to all on how Disney did when it came to making classic artwork.

Sofia let the patrons admire the artwork for a few moments before saying, "I'm really glad you all like our artwork, and also the monsters from the other universe that we chose to display. After seeing what happened at Sennen and in that place called Japan… I just really felt to sing this song, one that shows how we in Enchancia feel about the titans.".

The lights dimmed down with the spotlight still on her, as Sofia sang the soft melody _Monstrous Imagination_. The song was quite a popular one, not like the Disney classic songs but it was on its way to becoming one. The audience moved with the music and lyrics, the little ones enjoying the song more than the adults. As the song continued on, the immense illuminating globe started to show various clips of the Toho legends. Those who were well-versed in the Toho universe were very much excited to see many Showa and Heisei-era monsters that were legendary in their own right.

When the song ended, spotlights fell on the entire cast that was out on the lagoon. The young actors/actresses all bowed to the crowd, who cheered and yelled loudly for all of them! The young ones rose up and waved to everyone as their floating platforms started to turn and leave towards the right side of the man-made lake. As they left the area, the globe and the lights went dark once more.

* * *

The announcer came back on:

 _While the people of Enchancia were getting more and more involved with the legendary_ _ **kaiju**_ _from the Toho universe, they were unaware that a storm was brewing over the horizon. One… that will be marked forever in the annals of world history._

The globe came back on, but it was now looking like a swirling orb of black and red… similar to the staff top that was used by Maleficent, one of the most iconic Disney villainesses of all time! Something was floating in front of the large sphere, and a spotlight was put on it to reveal… a rather stunning woman! The lady had a rather killer figure, one that many a woman would kill to have. She was also wearing an outfit that was simple, but displayed an ominous/sinister air that had red & black coloring to it. In her right hand was a staff that had a glowing red & black orb on it, also similar to the one Maleficent had.

The woman lifted her head and spoke to all, "Ah, hello everyone. My name is Cosmina, sorceress of the highest caliber and mistress of the Carpathian Mountains. I had hoped to become more, such as an apprentice to my role model and idol… Maleficent!". She stated the last part dramatically as she pointed her staff to the massive globe. The spherical viewing screen changed to show the animated version of Maleficent, the one from the classic Disney 1959 animated film _**Sleeping Beauty**_. Some of the little ones in the audience gasped and pointed to the sphere, calling out the witch's name.

Cosmina spoke once more, "When I heard about her demise, I sought to get my revenge on those responsible for her death! Even as we speak, I have put a plan in motion that will bring about the destruction of the Three Good Fairies that reside in Enchancia! And then… hehehehe… as part of my revenge to bring the most hurt to those goody-goody fairies… I will obliterate the kingdom in which they reside in now! Hahahahha!".

The middle of the lagoon was soon engulfed by fire, special pyrotechnics that rose from the water blasting flames into the air and around Cosmina! It lasted for a few moments, until all went dark including the globe. A spotlight came on the waters, and coming in on another barge was Sofia with her family. Surrounding her was King Roland II, his lovely wife Queen Miranda and their children. The royal family were dressed in their best, once again showing to all the quality of the clothing costumes they wore. When Disney does something, they never do it halfway or half-heartedly.

King Roland stated, "So, who here is ready for Wassaila Day? Is everything all set?".

Prince James exclaimed, "Everything is all ready at the castle, Dad! The decorations are all up, the tree is trimmed and cool now with the decorations we made for this day!".

Queen Miranda laughed as she remarked, "Ah yes, the decorations. I saw them, and I have to say they are cute. Putting up figurines and such of those fantastic beasts from the other universe.".

Princess Amber stated, "I know, right? You should see what the villagers, and our royal friends, have put up! So many decorations, big and small, that feature the monsters like Godzilla and Mothra in all sort of Wassaila outfits.".

Sofia put in, "You know, I really wish that I could meet any of them. Especially Godzilla… but I know that I can only see him in my dreams.".

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Maybe, but always keep some hope and faith in you dear. This is the time for miracles you know.".

Just then, Cosmina's voice spoke from the darkness, "Funny you should mention miracles, your Majesty. I believe you will NEED one in order to survive my wrath!". The royal family looked this way and that, trying to find the one who was speaking, than the lights came back on to reveal Cosmina in all her evil glory!

King Roland defended his family as he exclaimed, "Who are you?!".

Cosmina answered, "Ah, so bold a man you are to demand in such a manner. I am Cosmina, and I have rather exquisite plans to carry out. And one of those plans involves you… or more specifically, a certain amulet that is worn by your daughters. Come to me, my creation! Take them!".

From the side of the massive waters came forth a glowing black & purple anaconda beast, eyes glowing red and truly a fearsome sight to see! The beast was a construct that was designed by the Disney technicians, to be water-proof and also light enough to be supported on the treads that it was running on underneath the liquid. It was not an easy feat to do, either making the anaconda machine or to make it light enough to hold up, but it was able to be done.

The beast of Cosmina hissed loudly, the audience gasping and pointing at the immense snake as it made its way to the platform where Sofia and her family was at! The humans gathered together, the husband and wife protecting their children as best they could. However, the anaconda nudged its huge head into the barge, breaking it in two! The floating platform was actually designed to break like that, segmented until it was split by remote control. The timing of it had been practiced very much, until it was as natural as breathing when it came for the right moment to split the object in the water. Sofia fell onto the other side of the split platform, while her parents and siblings remained on the larger part.

The royal family reached out and called, "SOFIA!". The anaconda than pushed the barge away from the princess, who reached out and called out to her family until they were soon out of sight.

Cosmina laughed upon seeing this and declared, "You want your precious family back, princess of Enchancia… you must surrender to me the Amulet of Avalor! I await your surrender at my home, the Carpathian Mountains. Hehehehe… hahahaha!". She than raised her arms, a ring of fire produced around her that rose high into the air! It lasted for a few moments… than died down, the lights going off all over as everything was once again pitch black.

* * *

Sofia started to sob on the remaining platform, until the globe glowed in red light. Appearing on the spherical viewing object was Flora, followed by Fauna and Merryweather.

Flora asked, "My dear child, why are you crying? What has happened?".

Sofia looked up, slowly getting back to her feet as well as she faced the immense globe and the face of the red Good Fairy. She answered, "A-A sorceresses named C-Cosmina came… and she… she kidnapped my family! She told me that she needs my amulet, and wants me to deliver it to her at a place I don't know where it's at!".

Fauna spoke, "We'll help you out, dearie! First, can you tell us where she wants you to go?". Sofia answered her, and the Good Fairies wands glowed. Their faces zoomed out, and the globe now glowed to show the entire layout of the planet! A red dot showed up on Europe, showing to all the location of the mountain range that Cosmina dwelled in.

Merryweather spoke, "Sofia, look! Your amulet! It's glowing! I think it wants to help you out!". Indeed, the amulet around Sofia's neck was glowing brightly for all to see. And that is when things got interesting!

At certain Pavilions all around the _Showcase_ area, lights came on… and coming in on the lake were barges that had very special beings on them! Spotlights came onto each one, all floating towards Sofia the First! A dramatic score played on as the audience got a good look at the characters coming in, and the whole area cheered loudly at seeing the ones coming to help Sofia the First!

The one from Morocco was Sultana Jasmine with her daughter Malak!

From the United Kingdom was Alice, Regina, Ariel, Melody and the pixies from Pixie Hollow!

From the United States was Mama Odie, Skylar Truman, Aubert & Magail La Bouff and Radelle!

From France was Cinderella, Tracy, Aurora, Edgard, Dianne, Belle and Mainard!

From Germany was Snow White and Kathrin!

From Norway was Anna, Elsa, Azad and Rapunzel!

Flora exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Sofia, the amulet has called forth the legendary Princesses and their families! They called forth the ones that were bonded to the monsters!".

The barges came close to the split one of Sofia and it was Jasmine that asked, "Sofia! It seems that we were all summoned to help you out of a terrible mess. What happened?". The princess told all of them on what occurred, and the men & women of Disney were all fired up now to assist her.

Anna exclaimed, "Well, we got some work to do! Let's get going Sofia! We got ourselves a royal family to rescue, and a kingdom to save!". The whole audience cheered at this, the patrons really liking to see the classic and modern Disney characters coming together to fight a force of great evil. Sofia was very glad to have friends/allies on her side, as she felt that she had a good chance now of fighting against Cosmina.

The scene grew dark once more, and the barges moved as one but only a little to the right side of the lagoon. The announcer spoke once more:

 _The Amulet of Avalor brought forth from many corners of the world the legendary Disney characters that had fought with the Toho titans. They made their way towards their destination, but Cosmina was no fool as she set forth a legion of monsters to assault the party. However… Sofia would learn that there is much more to the world and earth than mere magic…_

* * *

The lights came back on, showing to all that Sofia was now on a single large barge now with the other Disney beings around her. The single floating platforms combined into one, interlocking like a puzzle to form one large object. The crew were being back into the middle of the lagoon, until they were other smaller barges sailed towards them from all sides! On these floating platforms were actors/actresses that were dressed up as **Shadow Soldiers** , Cosmina's personal conjured army! There were several of them all together; some looking to have the heads of wolves, while others had the heads of various birds of prey. Once their barges came near the single large one, they leapt onto the one Sofia and the others were & started to circle around them.

Elsa kept Sofia within a circle of protection they created for her, similar to how animals form a ring of defense against predators with the young safely in the middle. The Ice Queen looked to her husband King Azad and stated, "It seems that Cosmina is bringing out the big guns if she sent this many! Any of you see a way out of here?!".

Mama Odie remarked, "Sorry suga, but these bad birds and wolves got use covered! We could sure use some help here!".

She got her answer in the form of a brilliant white light coming from the globe! Everyone looked to it, and saw that coming from the top of the sphere was a single person. The spotlights came on it to show it was a man… with wings and wearing armor, showing he was an archangel! The Disney team had looked into a comic book series that was once prominent in the 1990s, a series called _Archangels: The Saga_ and it was once featured at DJ's old church _Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship_ inside the store.

The being announced for all to hear, "Behold, everyone! I am Josiah, one of the captains of the angels for the Lord!". Everyone turned to see him, while the shadow beings cowered in fear from the light.

Josiah looked down to Sofia and her companions, lifting his sword high and stated, "Sofia the First, I have been given authority from Jesus Christ Himself to bring back to this place those that have passed on & those that still live to aide you and your group! Now… behold!".

He brought his sword down, almost like stabbing through the globe! That is when Godzilla's Main Theme orchestra song came on, made by legend songwriter Akira Ifukube. The audience went crazy upon hearing the familiar score piece that was universal all over the Earth!

The spherical video display system started to show to all various clips from the Toho universe… ones that were featured in the previous _Monsters and Magic_ novels/movies! And at the same time, other small floating platforms came in & the spotlight hit on them to reveal who they were!

The first to show was Anguirus, the best friend of Godzilla! The spiked mutated Ankylosaurs roared loudly, the image on the globe showing to all the **kaiju**!

Next up, both on the spotlight and the globe, was Rodan the pterandon master of the skies!

Next was Biolantte, the half-sister of Godzilla!

Following her was Mothra in caterpillar form!

Next was King Caesar, divine guardian beast of the Azumi Royal family in Japan!

Next was Jet Jaguar, the android metal marvel himself and agent of G-Force & JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force)!

The last one to emerge was the legend himself… Heisei-era Godzilla, as the crowd went absolutely crazy with cheering as the King of the Monsters roared loudly for all to hear! The globe showed the pictures of Godzilla, from the American adaption film _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_ going all the way to Toho's 1995 film _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_!

* * *

The costumes made for the show were specifically made just for it, the other monster outfits being used at the moment were also specifically designed for their own shows. Godzilla roared loudly, along with the rest of his large comrades. The beings in black shivered in fright at seeing the behemoths from another universe, and so they high-tailed out of there instead of putting up a fight. They leapt back onto their own floating platforms, which broke away from the larger one and drifted back to the place they first launched at. The barges that held the Toho legends connected to the main one the human characters were on, and the ones bonded to a specific beast rushed up and hugged them.

Radelle clapped Jet Jaguar on the back and exclaimed, "Hoo boy, ain't you a sight for these tired old eyes! Welcome back!".

Aurora stroked Rodan's beak and stated, "Oh, it's so good to see you again, old friend! We really missed you!".

Many compliments and positive words were given to each of the famous beings, but Godzilla went to Sofia after being welcomed by his bonded. The little princess looked up at the saurian, the King of the Monsters himself. Godzilla growled softly… than slowly put a clawed right hand on the head of her, stroking it slightly like a parent would their child.

The audience 'awwed' at that moment, especially the females who found it quite adorable. Sofia smiled, very much showing she liked the little gesture from the mighty Godzilla. Josiah, still on top of the glowing globe, spoke once more, "Sofia the First, they will be your allies and more will join you on this journey. Be aware though, that many trials and tribulations await you in your quest. But take heart of this most of all… you have the Lord on your side. If he is for you, than what else do you have to fear?".

Sofia called out, "I'll remember that, in my mind and in my heart! Thank you Mr. Josiah!". The archangel bowed, than was lowered down back into the sphere where he disappeared into.

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Okay everyone, let's get going! We still have a long ways to go!".

With that said, the large barge soon started to float away as the **kaiju** gave off loud roars as the lights dimmed down once more to cover the area in darkness. The large globe moved to the upper middle of the man-made lagoon once more, then turned on as it showed clips on what happened after Godzilla and the other monsters once again entered the Disney universe.

The announcer came on:

 _Thanks to the authority of the King of Kings in Heaven, Godzilla and the others were returned to the living world to aid their bonded once more. And it seemed that Godzilla had taken a liking to Sofia the First, acknowledging the inner strength the little princess possessed. The group made it to the small village of Razorwood, where they found allies and friends within the small community._

The large globe showed scenes that were from the movie special; the introduction of Solta Runzi, a sorcerer who was adapt at both crafting magical staves/wands plus was skilled in the art of magical/physical combat. Magric Korastor, a self-taught sorcerer that could imbued enchantments into whatever he forged with his own hands. Garza Greenstone, the elder & leader of Razorwood. And Pastor Rick Wing, who was in charge of the house of the Lord that was situated within the community. It also showed on when Godzilla and the forces of Good came together to take on the **Rock Rooks** , the stone muscle of Cosmina's army! And also on how after the fighter, that the massive beasts were accepted into Razorwood thanks to the children.

 _However, it seemed that Godzilla and Biolantte still had some issues to work on. And it was Sofia, Rapunzel and the fairies from Neverland that managed to settle things…_

* * *

The lights came back on as they saw a moderate large barge float in on the scene. The spotlights came on to show that it was Godzilla and Biolantte, the two looking like they were going to be going at it. However, separating them as it were was Sofia along with Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and Zarina.

Zarina exclaimed, "Biolantte, calm down! I know you two used to be enemies, but things have changed!". The half-plant, half-Godzilla being roared loudly, showing rows of sharp, hooked teeth that were all over. On the lower and upper jaws, and also inside on the roof & in the bottom of the jaw where the tongue was at.

Godzilla growled, taking a step forward but Sofia holding him back. The princess pleaded, "Godzilla, don't! She's your sister! I know she's not your natural sister, but she's still family!". The saurian looked down at Sofia and roared softly, the princess making out that the mighty beast wanted to know why to be friendly to someone that tried to kill him.

Sofia sighed and said, "Godzilla, listen… look, I know that it's tough to be friendly that is so different from you. And I'm not talking just physically. You two are different… but there is one thing that binds you two together, something much stronger than your differences. And it is family!".

A soft music and melody carried on the speakers, and on the breeze itself for all to hear. Sofia, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and Zarina started to sing the song _Family Stick Together_. The audience witnessed the Disney ladies singing in the true, classic and real Disney way. Something more than just tradition, but a Truth that made the company famous on all levels. During the song, Sofia and Rapunzel brought the living Venus-Flytrap vine of Biolantte with the claw of Godzilla together. The patrons were always amazed to see this part, as the two behemoths from Toho looked at one another… and both growled softly before taking their appendages away. It showed that while it was an awkward start, it was nevertheless a step in the right direction.

When the song ended, the two monsters were not hostile anymore but they were not all chummy either. Sofia looked to Rapunzel and put in, "Well, it's a step in the right direction. I just hope that Godzilla and Biolantte will be close like siblings should.".

The long-haired blonde beauty smiled and stated, "I think Godzilla and Biolantte almost remind me of you and your siblings. You may not be related to them by blood, but they love and look after you like you were.". Sofia's eyes widened that indeed it was true, in the case concerning the saurian and the bio-plant hybrid.

The lights dimmed down once more, the area covered in darkness. The globe came on as it showed scenes from the novel/movie once more, the announcer also coming back up:

 _Sofia continued to amaze the citizens of Razorwood, as well as her new companions as her amulet gave the Toho beings voices of their very own!_

The globe played the part where Godzilla and his fellow **kaiju** were given human voices, minus Jet Jaguar since he found his own voice long ago.

 _The forces of Good manages to make it to the mountains, but… Cosmina was ready for them with a trick that let them fall into her trap!_

The massive video display sphere showed to all the part where Sofia and her group had managed to make it to the Carpathian Mountains, but were soon deceived and tricked by Cosmina! The part showed where Sofia willingly gave her precious amulet to the vile sorceress… where she corrupted it, and the magical object magnified her own magical might many fold! It also came to the part where Godzilla and his fellow monsters were soon put under a deep sleep, the Disney characters sent back to their lands… and Sofia imprisoned in the mountain, along with her family.

 _However, Cosmina underestimated one very important factor… and that is faith and hope is never snuffed out, especially when said faith & hope are locked onto the Alpha and Omega…_

* * *

The lights came back on again, and it showed another large barge floating in on the lagoon in front of the globe as it once again went dark. Spotlights came on, pointing at the floating platform… and it showed Sofia and her family shackled in chains, and guarded by a **Shadow Soldier**! Sofia whispered to herself but was loud enough for all to hear thanks to the microphone that was on her being. She asked, "Was Cosmina right? Was I only… a pretender? Was it the amulet that made me… me? Am I only a princess with it?".

The other members of her family did not answer her, as it showed they were very much worn out and chained to the barges themselves. The purple-wearing little lady looked all around, than something came over the speakers that was actually from the movie. The voice spoke, " _When life gives you more than you can stand… kneel. Those who kneel before God can stand before anyone._ ".

Just as the voice spoke, a song started to fill the air… it was the music of _Somewhere Within the Heart_ , a song that was sung by Carman and Cindy Morgan! The second the music played, the globe lit up to show clips of what Sofia the First had done ever since she started out as a princess! As the lyrics came forth on the air, the video sphere displayed to all the many adventures that the little lady had so far. With her friends, with her family, with the legendary Disney Princesses… and now with her new friends at Razorwood, and the monsters she had come to know and love! Especially Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

Once the song was done, Sofia prayed with all her heart for a miracle… and it soon came! The globe started to glow in a deep golden light, the minions of Cosmina shrieking in fear from it until they dropped down to the feet of their captives. Sofia, Amber, James, Roland and Miranda looked up from their positions and slowly got back to their feet. The immense object flashed briefly before it dimmed down to show someone on it… and it was Jesus Christ! The audience cheered at seeing the King of Kings on the screen!

Sofia exclaimed, "Jesus, is that really you?!".

The Chief Cornerstone answered, " **Yes, I am here Sofia. I have heard your prayers, and I have answered them. And I say to you this truth; it was not the amulet that made you. It was my Father, who knew you well before you were formed in your mother. Do you understand?** ".

The princess thought on it for a moment, than the answer became clear to her! It wasn't the _Amulet of Avalor_ that made her, it was the other way around! And also that she was worthy of something more than what Cosmina had told her! She was Sofia the First; daughter to Queen Miranda and King Roland the Second, sister to Amber and James… and now daughter to the Redeemer!

She looked up to the globe and exclaimed, "I understand now! Thank you Jesus, thank you!". The shackles from them than came off, unclasping themselves from the actors/actresses via remote control. Miranda rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly, Roland doing the same as he hugged both his wife and his daughter. Amber and James joined in as well, the audience loving the scene of the royal ones coming together as a family once more.

Jesus said, " **Now go, all of you. You have a kingdom to save. And remember… I am always with you.** ". The image soon faded out, and the globe flashed a bright golden color before turning off.

King Roland looked to his family and stated, "Come on everyone, you heard him! We have a kingdom to save! Let's get going!".

The whole group nodded, and that is when the lights dimmed down once more as the place was covered in darkness once again. The announcer came back on:

 _Thanks to Jesus Christ, Sofia and her family were free from their imprisonment and restored back to full health! They made their way deep into the heart of Cosmina's mountain home, to reclaim Sofia's staff, and learning on what she had gone through to come to this point._

The globe came on once more, showing to everyone the clips from the movie/novel. It started at the part where Jesus freed the family, and how Sofia and the others hugged the Son of Man. And showed on what occurred with Cosmina on her forces, as well as showing to all what Sofia and her allies did in freeing Godzilla and the others from their imprisonment.

 _While they were imprisoned by Cosmina, Heaven itself aided the fair princess and her family by preparing an army for them!_

The globe changed to show what had happened while the royal family was within Cosmina's stronghold. It showed Josiah the Archangel captain gathering up willing warriors from Razorwood, the introduction of David and Gwendolyn Howard, and also what was occurring back at Enchancia.

 _When the time came, Sofia and her family & friends managed to escape… and that is when the mightiest of battles took place in the Disney realm!_

* * *

The lights came back on again, showing two huge barges floating towards one another. The spotlights hit the left side first; showing to all Cosmina and her minions! Several **Shadow Soldiers** were around her, but the two minions that were different from the rest were her personal guards. It was Crazeon and Horruk, unique minions of evil created by the sorceress to command her vast armies. The globe in the middle of the lagoon flashed on again, this time showing to the audience her own **kaiju** that she brought to life! It was the Earth Eater, Crab Cyclopes, Energy Beast and the Firebird. It also showed the vast army of **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** that were under her will and command.

Cosmina raised her staff and exclaimed, "Onward, my army of darkness! Raze the countryside, obliterate all that you see! We march towards Enchancia, to bring down those miserable Good Fairies… and show to all that we are unstoppable!".

A familiar voice came from the other barge that was still covered in darkness emerged. She said, "I wouldn't count on it, Cosmina!".

The lights all over the park came back on… and the audience went crazy at seeing Sofia and her allies on the floating platform, all ready to fight! The royal family were now in different costumes, wielding weapons and armor from the Heavens above! Again, the designers of Disney showed their professional prowess as the new clothing for Sofia and her family were truly a sight to behold. And the weapons too, custom-made and crafted with a lot of love, care and detail. The Disney characters that were with Sofia consisted of bonded of the monsters, also with the ones from Razorwood also shown. And floating in on smaller barges with them were archangel warriors, led by Josiah as he was with the main group.

The globe changed from showing Cosmina's monsters… to the erupting entrance of Godzilla and his fellow titans as they emerged from within the mountain! The audience once again cheered at seeing the legendary Toho behemoths back to their real size and power!

The sorceress exclaimed, "Ha! I will not be stopped by a pretender to the throne! You are not a real princess of royal blood!".

Sofia replied back with a voice that was full of strength and conviction, "I may not have royal blood in my veins… but I have a heart and mind that is of royalty! Of the good kind! I AM a princess! Daughter of King Roland and Queen Miranda, sister to Amber and James… and most importantly… daughter of the One On High! That is more than enough for me, and also gives me the right to protect my home and friends from you!".

Cosmina screamed loudly and commanded, "My minions, sweep her and the others away!".

Sofia exclaimed, "Everyone, let's go!".

That is when a very powerful rock guitar piece played, signaling that another song was going to be played. It was _Final Stand_ , and the moment the barges connected with one another… the music played on full blast while the forces of Good and Evil clashed in battle! Sofia and Cosmina sung their parts as the others battled in the middle of the lagoon! While the space was limited yes, the actors/actresses played their parts extremely well with the choreographed fight. The patrons all over the lagoon cheered and yelled wildly, many supporting Sofia's side while some actually rooted for Cosmina's side due to having a soft spot for villains/villainesses.

The globe also showcased the fight between the Toho legends, and the monsters that were designed by Hannah-Barbara long ago. It was no surprise that many mature audience members were still stunned to see 1970's monsters they saw as children years ago brought back, now battling against Godzilla and the other **kaiju**.

When the song ended, the forces went back to their respective sides… and it was Cosmina and Sofia that came up to the plate! The two leaders of their armies; one of evil, one of good… stood face to face on the floating platform!

Sofia exclaimed, "Sorceress Cosmina, we give you one last chance to surrender!".

Cosmina laughed lightly in an arrogant fashion and remarked, "And I… give you no chance at all!". She rushed forward to attack, putting Sofia on the defensive as she brought her shield to bear.

The two started to move around the platform in a circle, Sofia defending against the strikes of her enemy while the sorceress was quick in her strikes with her staff. The other members watched on, the minions of evil screeching/howling for their mistress while the army of Good cheered encouragement for Sofia. It was brilliantly executed the performance, showing to all once again that the actors/actresses of Disney did not mess around at all when it came to performance. They practiced day in and day out, for many hours and times until they got it all memorized with both their minds and bodies.

This kept up for five or so minutes until Cosmina did a low sweep that knocked Sofia off her feet and on her back! The sorceress came upon her, staff raised up to deliver the strike! She stated with wicked glee, "Your time has come, Princess Sofia!".

She was about to bring the staff down on her… when a familiar roar filled the air! The audience and characters looked to the globe, and saw that it was the face of Godzilla now showing for all to see! It was shown at a part of the movie/novel where he had come to aid her in the time of need when she fought against the villainess in the mountains.

Godzilla spoke in the human voice he was given, " **Sofia, what are you doing on the ground?! Rise up and take down the enemy before you!** ".

The small princess cried out, "But, I'm not match for her alone…".

The King of the Monsters roared out, " **SILENCE! You are not alone! You're family and allies are with you, myself and the other monsters are with you! And most importantly of all… the Light of the World is with you! Did you forget that already?!** ".

Sofia looked behind her to see her family and friends, who rose up as a spotlight was on them. They nodded their heads, each stating that they were with her. On the globe, Godzilla roared in his real voice for all to hear! And… the sphere changed to show Jesus Christ once more! He looked down at Sofia and nodded his head, showing He was with her all this time.

The princess of Enchancia brought herself back up, soon holding herself high as her armor started to shine a brilliant white! On the costume were special electrical lines that were water-proof just in case, and could be activated with the aid of a remote control. The shield also had said electrical lines, specifically on the form of Godzilla's head.

The courageous young lady looked at Cosmina and exclaimed, "Sorceress Cosmina… you were a fool to delve into the evil arts of magic! Judgement has come for you… and I shall deliver it like a servant!".

Cosmina screamed loudly and was about to charge… when the shield Sofia wielded was thrust forward and flashed a brilliant white light! On the globe, it showed the scene were the princess unleashed Godzilla's 2nd Finishing Move… the _Pristine Breath_ technique! The float soon had firework sparklers explode on the side of Cosmina's forces, causing the minions to fall down as well as the sorceress herself!

It was over! Sofia had won!

* * *

However, things went differently than some would expect. Instead of celebrations for the victory, Sofia dropped her shield and went over to Cosmina. The globe stayed on, but the whole area was bathed in darkness save for a spotlight that shone on the princess and her fallen foe. The sphere showed a close up of Jesus's face, and it looked like he was looking down at Cosmina's prone form. Behind him were Cosmina's family, the ones she left behind long ago. It was Costel & Ilinca Liviu, her father and mother respectively. And with them was her brother Skender, along with his beautiful wife Sorina.

Ilinca spoke, "My dear Cosmina, you are near death. Please… come back to use! Renounce your ways and accept Jesus Christ!".

Cosmina replied weakly as she reached up to the sphere, "Mama… Daddy… help me…".

Costel remarked gently, "Dear, you do not have much time left. Please… Please say the words from your heart! Please…".

The fallen form of the villainess moved a little, and a weak voice renounced her evil ways and accepted Jesus Christ as her Lord and Savior. Than… the spotlight went off her as it indicated she was dead. However… the spotlight came back on after a minute or two, the globe shining with pure white light! It also showed Cosmina getting back up… and her outfit had changed! The costume was designed to change via remote control, going from black/red & ominous… to a pure white with blue trimmings where the red ones used to be! She rose up slowly, everyone in awe at the change & how simple but elegant the costume was now.

Sofia was in awe as she too rose up, and the lights came on to see that everyone was now looking at the changed character. Cosmina looked at herself, than at Sofia. She kneeled down to her and whispered, "Princess… Sofia, I… I… that is…".

The princess put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I forgive you, Cosmina. If Jesus can forgive you, then so can I.". This statement got the audience to really say 'awww' to this, and soon clapping when Cosmina gave her a hug that showed she was very relieved and glad to have the forgiveness from someone that she caused much pain and grief before she was released from the poison she had been intoxicated in for so long…

The globe changed to show Godzilla and the others, the saurian roaring loudly in approval and in victory! The forces of Good also cheered, as did the audience as they really got into it! Cosmina and Sofia released the hug, the former sorceress very glad that she was finally free in more ways than one. After some time of celebration, the lights went off all around as the barge moved swiftly back to the right side of the lagoon.

* * *

The announcer came on again:

 _Sofia and her forces had won the day against Cosmina, who before death managed to renounce her evil ways & save her soul from a fate worse than death. And after the battle, she managed to cleanse the Amulet of Avalor from the evil enchantment that was still on it._

The globe turned on once more, showing the part where Sofia called on the authority of Christ to remove the taint from her amulet! And the scene showed what happened within the magical object, where a changed and very ominous-looking Elena of Avalor was cleansed and changed back to her true, real form!

 _Soon… the time had come for Sofia to say farewell to her companions. First to go were the legendary Disney characters, as they wished Sofia and her family a fond farewell before going back to their own respective realms. And after that, they all managed to recover at Razorwood before arriving back to Enchancia!_

The sphere showed what happened, where Ariel and the others gave fond farewells to Sofia and the family before vanishing back to their respective kingdoms. And also the angels, Josiah and Jesus going back to Heaven as well. And also showing what occurred when royal family and the **kaiju** returned to Razorwood. It soon showed what happened when the group finally made it back to Enchancia.

 _The monsters were reduced back to human size, and given a farewell party that most would not likely forget anytime soon._

The video sphere than showed what occurred when the Toho legends were turned back down to human size, and many laughed at seeing what Godzilla had to endure at the party when he and the others were made the guests of honor.

 _Soon, the time came for Sofia the First and her family & friends to say goodbye to Godzilla and the others…_

The lights came back on, showing the large barge from before floating back to the middle of the lagoon. A musical score was playing now, one familiar… it was the song _To The Stars_!Sofia and her family were dressed back in their iconic clothing, and with them were her friends. In front of them was Godzilla and the others **kaiju** , all ready to go home. Sofia looked to the saurian and said, "Well… this is it. Thank you very much for everything you and the others done for us, Godzilla.".

The mighty monster spoke, " **Be strong and brave, little one. You possess the potential in becoming a great ruler. Stay true to yourself, and stay true to the High One who has always been with you! We will keep an eye on you from our place above.** ".

A sad musical score played when Sofia than rushed and hugged the monster, showing she was very sad to see him go… yet happy at least that he was going back to Paradise. Miranda walked forth and embraced Biolantte, James doing the same with King Caesar & Amber to Mothra. King Roland walked to Rodan and Anguirus, doing a bow to them as a sign of respect.

The globe shone white, and the voice of Jesus came from it, "EVERYONE… IT IS TIME.".

The humans separated from the titans, and that is when the floating platform separated! The Toho legends floated away from Sofia and her family to the left, said royal ones and their friends waving and calling out goodbye to the ones who had saved their kingdom. Once they were at a good enough distance, the globe changed to show Sofia's amulet… which had Godzilla's tooth within it!

* * *

Sofia caressed her magical trinket and said for all to hear, "Goodbye Godzilla… and thank you for everything!". That is when the musical score stopped.

Amber looked to her sister and asked, "So… what do you think we should do now?".

The purple-clad princess caressed her amulet for a bit, than answered, "I say we put down everything that occurred in a book… our own special tome!".

Roland answered, "That is a good idea, sweetheart! Chronicle this adventure for future generations to learn about!".

Miranda hugged her daughter and added, "That is a fantastic idea, Sofia! We can make sure that none of this gets lost to time.".

Sofia hugged her back and put in, "Yes! The princesses told me that they too wrote down what happened when Godzilla and the others came here, so I want to do the same. Let's all write it together, so that it accurately tells EVERYTHING!".

James jumped in the air and whooped for joy. He exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! This is going to be fantastic! The Enchancia Secret Tome, that's what we should call it!".

Sofia giggled at the antics of her brother but said, "I was thinking more along the lines of what Melody and the others told me. They named their tomes _Monsters and Magic_ , and it kinda fits. So how about we do the same? We name it… _Monsters and Magic: Sofia's Adventure_?".

The others talked about it for a bit, than nodded their heads as one as they agreed with the title. This was an adventure undertaken by her, so it was only fair that the title be about her.

Sofia looked to the audience all around them and stated, "Well everyone, we hoped you enjoyed the show! We'll see you all next time, and remember… when you put your faith & trust in the Lord, you're on the right and real path!".

Miranda added, "Now everyone, please shout out with us at the count of three!".

The whole cast called out, "One… two… three! MONSTERS AND MAGIC!". When the audience counted down, and shouted out the words… the globe lit up to show Godzilla who let loose his famous roar for all to hear! Godzilla's Main Theme came on once more, and that is when the finale started!

Fireworks soon lit up the sky, bright and bold colors lighting up the night! The audience cheered as they saw the pyrotechnics in full display! This lasted for several minutes, the audience seeing that the fireworks also exploded into different shapes! The green sparkle fireworks formed the shape of Godzilla's head, brown ones made Anguirus's head, gold and blue ones made Mothra's head, and so on. When the theme ended, so did the fireworks and the audience was just going crazy!

The positive energy increased ten-fold when coming back on the scene in their own barge were the special guests for the park!

* * *

Ariel Winter, Darcy Rose Byrnes, Dwayne Johnson, Carman, Rick & Cindy Godwin and more came on the scene as their little floating platform connected with the large one. The stars and starlets of the silver screen, be it national or local, greeted the cast of the performance in various ways. Many in the audience were now taking pictures of the people living it up with the characters that had just put on a wonderful performance!

After some time greeting and letting the patrons cheer more, Ariel held up her microphone and exclaimed, "Well everyone, did you like the show?". That received a standing ovation from every man, woman and child in the entire plaza and Pavilions!

Darcy put in, "I'm glad you enjoyed that! I know we all did! I have to say, it's still amazing on how Toho and Disney could just come together like this! Know what I mean?". A vast majority agreed with her, because to this day it was amazing on how Disney was able to fuse together with Toho with a touch of Christianity to it.

Dwayne took over, "Same here with me. And also, just got to say… I am glad that it is so! Disney and Toho coming together is really the best decision the companies have ever done! And in a unique way that only DJ Rodriguez could have done!".

Carman put forth, "You can say that again, my friend! And everyone, me and everyone else would like to say something before you all go. It is close to 10:00 p.m., now.". It was true, the performance had gone well past the normal closing hours, and it was about 9:45 p.m.

Cindy Godwin said, "That's right, and we hope you accept it! Father God, thank you for being with everyone and blessing all who have come here to see the show and us! Protect and guard everyone as they go home, cover them with your love, grace, strength and wisdom Jesus! May you be blessed very much going out just like you came in! In Jesus name, amen!".

A resounding echo of AMEN came from all over the land, showing that a vast majority had accepted the prayer!

Ariel exclaimed, "And now everyone, there is just one thing you all have to shout out now! Everyone, ready? 1… 2… 3!".

A loud shout of MONSTERS AND MAGIC filled the area, being heard almost a half mile away! The audience cheered once more before starting to file slowly out of the park, the many families and guests of the park talking about this for the night… and many going to talk about it for quite a long time, for years to come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! It is all done! I thank you all for being patient with me, and also for taking a look at my work here! I really do appreciate it!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for helping me with this. And also thank you for helping me to be a better son to my parents, brother to my sisters and my brother-in-law's, uncle to my nephews and nieces… and also thank you for helping me to become a better man. I still have a long ways to go, but I believe with all my heart that I am on the right and true path. Thank you Jesus also for my readers and reviewers out there, for they are blessings from you in my view! Thank you!

I really had fun making this last chapter here, and I really hope that you enjoyed it too. It's not easy turning a novel into a play like this, so I give props and credits to those who have given their time, energy and devotion to the Disney plays I have seen at Disney World.

Now, I will ask my questions here! Ahem…

Which side of the park would you want to see the show from; the Pavilions or the Plaza?

What would your reaction be at seeing the special guest stars coming in on the floating platforms?

How would you design Cosmina's outfit? Both the villainous & redemption one?

What was your favorite part of the performance, and why?

If you had the capabilities, what kind of attraction/ride that features any of the _Monsters and Magic_ novels would you like to put in which park? (In my case, I would like to put up a Dark-style ride where the guests go into cart & go through various scenes of the first _Monsters and Magic_ novel! Similar to the **Dinosaur** ride at Animal Kingdom. And I would set the ride at Disney's EPCOT near the Japan Pavilion!)

And finally… who else would you like to see be with Ariel and the other special guests? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Rides and Attractions

My Dream Come True

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well! I am doing good, but I believe that I can do better! Also, I put up new images here on some of my _Monsters and Magic_ stories & specials here. My mother ordered the custom made shirts, I paid for them… and I have to say, they look and feel good! So, what do you think?

Before I do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Jesus, thank you for helping me and guiding me & my family! The Enemy and his minions have been trying to hit us all around, but we endured and it was you God who helped us in rising above them! Thank you Lord for helping me to get off my lazy butt and to get back writing again! I am grateful for your grace, your Word and Will that have strengthened me, helped me to prepare… and also to help me to stand firm in what I truly believe in. And that is you! Thank you Jesus Christ, thank you!

I am glad and grateful for the things Jesus has done in my life, for my family, for my friends and beyond! I am extremely far from perfect and still have a lot to do, but I want to continue my daily routine in obeying God and getting off my lazy butt to do what He says. Like helping my friends, such as any of you here at this site! And so much more! And also praying that Disney stays on the path of the straight and narrow, to stay with God.

This chapter is more of what I have to offer when it comes to my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I really believe that my novels and specials are what the Disney and Toho companies need. Still no word from Disney World Animation Studios, and it has been at least three months since I mailed in my seventh letter.

Also, still hoping and looking for someone to do either a YouTube video review on any of my Disney/Toho novels or specials. And also searching for anyone will to do art that depicts my stories, like my friend Neshma Hernandez from Puerto Rico did when she made me those _Monsters and Magic_ drawings.

Now, here is a special that I hope you all like! And I hope to see more reviews from you on any of my Disney/Toho specials and novels!

Here are some rides and other attractions that have come up in my head regarding the _Monsters and Magic_ novels, three attractions for each park! Which means, twelve features in all! These rides are open all the seasons, while the big-time shows you saw in the previous chapter only come up for three months. I hope you like my ideas!

Now, on with the rides and attractions!)

* * *

Magic Kingdom

 _ **Monsters and Magic: Transport to Adventure**_ \- This is an attraction that I based off from the park's popular destination stop, _Mickey's PhilharMagic_. It is a 3-D film attraction that follows what happened in the novel. The outside shows the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia, being held in the grip of Godzilla's claws, and showing the name of the attraction. It is located in Adventure Land.

Before the show starts, we have the Twin Fairies voices come over the speakers that instruct the rules that are set for when the patrons enter the building. Which is no eating, drinking, smoking or using flash photography during the show. Also a warning that the show maybe too intense for young ones, and to either stay beside them at all times or to lead them out of the theater for their own safety and for the courtesy of others nearby.

When the show starts, the lights dim down and the audience is told to put the 3-D glasses on. Coming up on the screen are the Twin Fairies, looking like they did in the 1961 Toho film _**Mothra**_! The small exotic twin ladies welcome everyone to the show, and tells them that they are going to be taken back in the time. To see with their own eyes on how Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Biolantte, Megalon, Ebriah, Titanosaurus and themselves landed in the Disney universe. After the introduction, they disappear and the show starts… with the audience seeing that they are in the middle of a _kaiju_ fight! Special effects are put into place, such as the patrons getting sprayed with water due to special sprayers located in the back of each chair during the water fight scenes, and also the seats rumbling add more realism in the battle!

The audience than gets transported with the monsters to the Disney universe, but the Twin Fairies arrive to sever the magical connection. There, the audience seemingly falls from the sky and is about to impact into the ground when the fairies save them once more. They ask if they liked the trip, and the patrons are back on the road again as they soon witness Godzilla and the others coming to save the day when they engage against Shadowsneak and his bandit group! Once the bandits are clear of the area, the audience get to see Melody and the children of the Disney couples first. Melody invites them to share in the adventure, but to also not tell their parents yet.

The show continues with night quickly changing to day, and the scenery changes to the beach area. It is there that the patrons meet the monsters, who are now human sized. The bonded come in, followed by their mothers and the children from the village. Ariel and the others welcome the audience, and the Toho legends… but all are ambushed by wolves and bears! The audience gets blasted with wind as Rodan flaps his wings to keep the mammals at bay, while the onlookers hide behind Anguirus. The patrons soon see Godzilla taking on the bears, while Mothra webs up the wolves. When the battle is soon done, Cinderella thanks the _kaiju_ for all of their efforts and it is Melody that invites all over for her party.

The scene changes to show Melody's 13th birthday party in full swing, with some cool music playing and the guests dancing all over. It lasts for some time until the arrival of Shadowsneak and his minions once more who have captured the queens, but Godzilla and his fellow monsters save the day once more by scaring them to release Ariel and the others. And another battle starts, this time with the audience being sprayed by fruit punch that is being tossed around with the chairs vibrating very much from all the movement. The bandits are soon defeated, and everyone comes forth to greet the monsters up close. That is when the intense part of the show begins!

Maleficent soon appears, along with her own gigantic new beasts! Appearing is Megalon, Titanosaurus, Ebriah and Biolantte! The audience gets wet once more from each Toho introduction that rises up from the water. The Twin Fairies urge everyone to follow Godzilla and the others, the saurian taking them all up with Melody & Tracy as they retreat. The patrons see Maleficent capturing the kings and queens, and soon arrive at the secret area that hides them from the witch. The scene lasts for a few moments, than help arrives in the form of Fairy Godmother Cateline and Rosalie! And popping up behind them are the Seven Dwarves along with the Charming mice!

The scene changes to show the audience breaking into Maleficent's new abode, than freeing the captive kings and queens. The alarm is raised, and yet again the patrons are embroiled in a brawl between the forces of Good and Evil! After some moments of fighting, they break free and the audience follows Ariel and the others to Maleficent's magical chambers. The former mermaid and the others look around, as does the audience to find what could help out the others. The patrons find the corrupted trident, and give it back to Ariel so she could cleanse it! The scene shows Ariel fighting the corrupted magic of Maleficent, and the trident flashes to go back to its original form and shape! Ariel than uses it to destroy the four crystal gemstones that hold the monsters power… and as the same time Godzilla bursts through with Melody and Tracy in tow!

The audience sees Godzilla fall into the sea with Ariel, Melody, Cinderella and Tracy. The patrons soon see the good _kaiju_ growing… and get a close-up view of Godzilla holding up his bonded, roaring loudly as the special sprayers once again spray the audience!

The scene goes that the patrons go with the others at a distance, to see the whole battle between the Toho legends! And once they have defeated their rivals, the good _kaiju_ go to take on Maleficent's new form… the Supreme Dragon! However, it seems that even Godzilla is not a match for the new powered-up form of Maleficent! The Twin Fairies ask everyone to pray to the High One, to give Godzilla and the others the victory they need. Light underneath the seats start to glow a soft blue color, indicating that the prayers were starting. On the screen, Godzilla and the others are soon covered with blue light! They soon rise up, and start Round 2!

The audience is soon whisked away, now going within the battle as the Toho legends start to kick Maleficent's tail! The patrons are soon witnessing up close each of the _kaiju's_ Finishing Moves, ending with Godzilla's _Pristine Breath_! When the two-headed dragon is obliterated, the audience is now seeing in full view the Toho and Disney legends. The Twin Fairies float in on a Mini-Mothra, and tell the people that they thank them for helping the others out with their adventure. The screen goes black… but the fairies are still on the screen. The twins tell them that they hoped the audience enjoyed the show, and that someone wishes to see them off in style. They point behind them to the back of the theater wall, and from a hole in the wall appears… the face of one of the Toho monsters! The faces of the monsters vary daily and at random; Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra (moth), Biolantte, Ebriah, Titanosaurus, and Megalon.

 _ **Kaiju Korner**_ \- This place is situated at Main Street U.S.A., and it's similar to _Casey's Corner_. The establishment is a combination theater and dining area, where the patrons can eat & drink various American & Japanese food. In addition, there are two large areas that hold widescreen television sets. One plays Toho movies, while the other plays Godzilla television series such as _**Hanna-Barbara's Godzilla**_ , _**Godzilla: The Series**_ and episodes of _**Zone Fighter**_ that show Godzilla or other legendary Toho monsters. In addition, after each episode a music video will be played. It's the ones featured in the special _House of Mouse- Kaiju Music Video Awards_. Each movie and episodes are played at random, and the sitting arrangements are first come, first served. Memorabilia's that feature Toho monster movies are scattered throughout the establishment at key places.

 _ **Monsters and Magic: Legend Cave**_ \- This attraction is where visitors go through a large, artificial mountain cave area that showcases large animatronic replicas of the Toho monsters. From the Showa-era all the way to the Millennium-era, located in Fantasyland. The patrons walk into the cave, where it is cool inside. The visitors are soon treated to see the various animatronics that feature the _kaiju_ from various eras and timelines. Near each mechanical marvel is a plaque that shows the name of the monster, the movie it first featured in, the year said film was released, and also the bio info of the _kaiju_. The cave starts first with the behemoths that were not well known, gradually going to Toho legends that are recognizable worldwide. And underneath at the statue's base is a button that when pressed, activates the animatronics seemingly come to life and do some movements while releasing their roars/growls/screeches/shrieks/squeaks. Some like Godzilla and Megalon have their body parts glow, indicating they were going to use their famous energy attacks.

* * *

Animal Kingdom

 _ **Monster Island Guide**_ \- This attraction is set in Dinoland U.S.A., near the _Primeval Whirl_ ride. It's inside a large air-conditioned building where the audience is treated to a 3-D showing of Monster Island. Once the audience is seated down, the voice of Miki Saegusa plays and tells them the rules inside the theater. Once it is established, the lights go down and the screen comes on to show Miki herself walking in. She welcomes everyone in the theater, and tells them that they will be taking a first-rate tour of the legendary Monster Island that houses all of Toho's giant behemoths! The screen changes, transisting from a black screen to showing the famous island of the Toho universe, the audience looking at it from the ocean. They are first introduced to the beings who inhabit the water areas, such as Ebriah and Titanosaurus. The people are sprayed with water effects that are in the back of the seats, and this occurs when at a water scene. Miki comes out and introduces the patrons to the monsters, giving off a brief history and info of them to the guests. The scene continues as go more inland, seeing the _kaiju_ in their own natural habitat and area of the island. The guide continues to go on for about twenty-five minutes, and when it nears the end… the audience is treated to the sight of Legendary Godzilla, who rises from the ocean and let's loose a powerful roar that shakes the audience in their chairs & also sprays them with water! Miki than thanks the patrons for joining her on the tour of the island, and wishes them a fond farewell before the lights come back on.

 _ **Mothra's Insect Haven**_ \- This attraction is located in Asia, near the _Kali River Rapids_ ride. The place is a large, clear-glass building that houses many kinds of insects from all over the world. The patrons come in and get to see many various kinds of insects, and plaques are located in many areas to show the info of the insects that inhabit the environment. It also gives information on why a particular insect is either beneficial to nature, or a parasite to both nature & man. And also near the exit, free brochure guides are given out to help inform the guests on why conservation of habitats and animals is a must for the planet and for mankind.

 _ **Monster Island: Divide and Unite Experience**_ \- This attraction is set up in Africa, near the _Festival of the Lion King_. It is a large building that houses several simulators that features a virtual ride. The patrons walk into a specially designed transport that looks like the side of a ship. Once they are inside, the door is closed and the visitors are given instructions on how to safely secure themselves to their seats, where to put their belongings and also what the rules are when inside the ride. Once everything is said and done, the ride comes on and the guide for the ride varies daily. The guides alternate at random; Rapunzel, Lady Beneditka, Anna, Jasmine or Mama Odie. They come out on the screen, and tell them they are going to various parts of the world as this takes place during _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_ novel/movie. The audience is whisked away first to the Toho universe, where they see Godzilla, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar and Little Godzilla engaged against Space Godzilla and Gigan. However, they all are soon teleported back to the Disney universe in style but see the attacks within the magical tunnel that causes the tunnel to burst and scatter the Toho legends! The simulator moves and rattles accordingly with the actions taking place, but not too roughly. The audience soon sees Godzilla bonding with Anna and Elsa, Little Godzilla with Rapunzel and the pixies from Pixie Hollow, Jet Jaguar landing than protecting Mama Odie and Radelle from hunters, than King Caesar landing in Agrabah where he bonds with Jasmine and her kids. After that, the riders are informed by their guide that there is trouble brewing in Copenhagen, and they must answer the call! They fly fast towards the kingdom… and are once again smack dab in the middle of an immense battle between Hans & his army with Space Godzilla and Gigan, and the forces of King Hrok! Godzilla and the other monsters come in, and the intensity of the ride increases as it's soon _kaiju_ vs. _kaiju_! The audience sees Hans being defeated and turned into crystal… and soon swallowed up by Space Godzilla, with Maleficent emerging! The battle takes place once more, and soon the riders see Godzilla and the other good monsters making a comeback as they defeat Space Godzilla and Gigan! And also Maleficent is finished as well!

Once the ride is over, their guide tells them that they hope they enjoyed the ride and to come back soon. The patrons are escorted out another way, where they walk to the store side of the building where they can get _Monsters and Magic_ merchandise.

* * *

Disney Hollywood Studios

 _ **Villain Ventures**_ \- This food attraction is located at Sunset Boulevard. It is a building that features all of the villains/villainesses that are part of the Toho and Disney series. The patrons come in and see many of memorabilia, posters and scene shots of some of the most recognizable and infamous Toho and Disney bad guys and girls! The guests can order several food and drinks from the menus that feature unique names to them, and also play video games on the first floor. The outside of the store shows the Toho actor Akihiko Hirata in his villain persona Captain Ryuui, commander of the Red Bamboo Army in the 1966 Toho film _**Ebriah, Horror of the Deep**_ (a.k.a. _**Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster**_ which was released in the U.S. in 1968) and on the right is Maleficent.

 _ **Burning Finale Store**_ \- This is a store which is set in the Animation Courtyard. It is a shopping store which patrons could buy _Monsters and Magic_ souvenirs such as shirts, mugs, coloring books, pins, etc. The outside of the complex shows Hikari Godzilla, and underneath him are the upper bodies of his bonded; Cinderella, Ariel, Anna, Elsa and Lady Benedtika.

 _ **Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale Ride**_ \- This attraction is a slow, dark ride that is similar to the _Great Movie Ride_. It is located at the Commissary Lane area. The outside of the building shows Hikari Godzilla with MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A on the left, facing off against Destroyah on the right. The audience is seated down in large trams, four connected together with each tram being able to seat at least 20 guests. The connected trams have a guide at the very beginning of the transport, he or she declaring that they will be their guide as they go into the Toho universe. The ride starts out as the riders go into a dark tunnel, one that shows flashing lights which indicate they are now in a magical portal. The audience soon arrive at a set where it is decked out like the scene from the novel/movie _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. The first scene is when the entire cast of the Disney characters from the first two novels are celebrating Monster Day. However, as they go further down the road… the riders are thrown into darkness where they are soon faced with the face of the Spirit of the Mirror! The spirit says that Godzilla and his son are in dire need, so the guide tells them that they will be going with the others in order to save the saurians! The ride continues as the audience go through various sets that shows specific scenes from the movie; where the bonded of Godzilla and his son arrive in Tokyo and are greeted by G-Force, where the ladies sing to Burning Godzilla when they first meet, where Elsa froze Burning Godzilla along with Super X-III, where Ariel and the others are fighting against the _Crimson Katana_ & their leader Lady Momoko, the scene where Mecha-Godzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Mothra come to aid Godzilla Junior against Aggregate-form Destroyah, and the scene where Hikari Godzilla and the others along with Mega Marshmallow & Empress Athena are battling Final-form Destroyah. Nearing the end of the ride, the audience is treated with the sight of Jesus Christ Himself coming forth. He states that the faith, courage, love and endurance of the bonded have allowed them to see their monsters once more. He then causes the room they are in, which is completely covered in darkness, to light up… many blue lights like stars twinkling and soon morphing into the constellations of the Toho legends like it was shown in the novel/movie! The ride soon comes to a place where the visitors get off, and go to the store that sells _Monsters and Magic_ merchandise. The store also functions as the exit for the ride.

* * *

EPCOT

 _ **Sofia's Art Class**_ \- This attraction is located in the Future World West area. The building features Sofia the First above the entrance, with a paintbrush in hand. The complex is all about imagination and creativity, where guests of all ages can do various arts and crafts. There are water color paint sets, tables that have large packets of white paper, markers and colored pencils, and many more. The inside is also decorated with artwork that is featured in the novel/movie _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. It also features LEGO sets and building blocks as well. All are strictly supervised so that no one takes anything from the areas. They can take their artwork with them, or as an option to scan it and send the picture to the artist's email. Or as a third option, to post the artwork in a gallery called _Enchancia Hall of Art_ where visitors can witness their artwork.

 _ **Enchancia Food Court**_ \- This attraction is located in the Future World East area, near the _Test Track_ ride. This establishment is a small court, decked out in Enchancia fashion, where the visitors can get a bite to eat or drinks to sip down. The place is decked out with both Toho and Disney items, with a statue that shows Godzilla standing tall and over Sofia the First, with her holy armor on. The statue is in the middle of the courtyard, while other statues scattered about the place show the royal family with the monsters of their choice. Queen Miranda with Biolantte, King Roland the II with Anguirus, Prince James with King Caesar, and Princess Amber with Mothra.

 _ **Disney & Toho's Wild Adventure**_\- This attraction is located in the World Showcase area. It is a game that is similar to _Kim Possible's Showcase Adventure_ and _Agent P's World Showcase Adventure_. There are multiple spots all over the Pavilions were one can start the game, Disney attendants wearing special _Monsters and Magic_ insignia shirts give out specially designed smartphones that can ONLY be worked within the World Showcase area. And designed specifically for the game, with outlets that can only be fit into specially-made chargers. The game starts when the players touch the START button on the phone, and appearing on it is Sofia the First! She tells everyone that Cosmina has used her magic to pull from the Toho universe various _kaiju_ , but something went wrong… and now the monsters are scattered all over the various Pavilions! The players are now tasked to take up a mission in each of the Pavilions to locate the Toho behemoths before Cosmina ensnares them. At each Pavilion, the player receives a mission but from a different Disney character! At Mexico, you get help from Princess Rapunzel and the pixies in order to find Biolantte. At Norway, Anna & Elsa along with the Mountain trolls try to locate Jet Jaguar. At China, Meihui and Mushu help to locate King Caesar. At Germany, Snow White and Kathrin help to find Mothra (both forms). At Italy, Queen Miranda and King Roland the II offer their aid to find Titanosaurus. At the American Adventure, Mama Odie and Radelle help the player out to locate Godzilla Junior. At Japan, Miki Saegusa with the Charming mice help out in locating Destroyah. At Morocco, Jasmine and her family offer their aid to locate Megalon. At France, Aurora and her family lend a hand to help find Rodan. At the United Kingdom, Alice and Regina lend their thoughts to locate Space Godzilla. And finally, Canada has Sofia and her siblings trying to locate Godzilla! Each mission is special and unique, and each of the Pavilion parts have special areas that react when a signal is given out to the smart phone when an action is determined. The mission in all of the areas is to capture the _kaiju_ and send them home before Cosmina can enslave them.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is truly it for this special here! I really hope you liked my ideas that I made up should my novels and specials get recognized by Disney and Toho.

Before anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to the Lord. Thank you God for this wonderful gift of imagination you have given me! I will do my best to not waste or abuse the gifts you have given me. And Jesus, thank you for always helping me out. Not just with my stories, but with life as well! I hope and pray to continue to follow and obey you as best I can, Lord! Thank you!

Now, here are the questions I wish to ask of you readers and reviews. Ahem…

Which attraction would you like to work at in the Magic Kingdom, and why?

What kind of changes would you make to which attraction in the Animal Kingdom?

If you were put in charge of _**Villain Ventures**_ , which Disney villain/villainess would you put together with a Toho villain/villainess? And why?

Which Disney character would you have in any of the Pavilions to aid the player in the _**Disney & Toho Wild Adventure**_ game? And which any Toho monster would you have to be put in the Pavilions?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	6. Request

Monsters and Magic Requests

By: DJ Rodriguez

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well at the moment. I have a request I would like to make to all of you.

But before I do that, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with my writing. Not just with my stories, but also in life as well. Jesus Christ, thank you for being the spark I needed in order to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series a reality! And thank you for the wonderful and insightful fans that I have managed to get with my stories. Praise and glory to you Lord, all of it to you! Thank you once again!

Here is my request: I wish to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and Disney/Toho specials in any way possible. I really believe with all my heart and soul that my books is what the companies need, and that the people need it too. I worked hard on these stories and specials, but it wasn't by me alone. It was with the guiding hand of the Lord, and that is why I believe that my Disney/Toho stories are exactly what the public needs now.

I humbly request for any of you to try anything to get Disney or Toho's attention. I just received a letter from Disney... my seventh rejection letter. **Sighs, bitter chuckle** Heh... at least I can say I honestly tried. I understand and respect their polices towards protecting their creative staff and teams that are hired by them... but... **shakes head** ah, never mind. Just have to try for an eighth time.

Video reviews on any of stories/specials on YouTube would be nice, fan art from any kind would also be appreciated. I cannot pay anyone for commissions or stuff like that, I can only hope they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

If nothing can be done, than I understand. And I would at least thank you all for listening to the ramblings of a dreamer here. I really hope and pray for the best; for myself, my family, my friends and all of those out there who need God very much.

So, thank you for your time in reading this. And also just so you know, it is this:

I like the Legendary and Millennium-era Godzilla and Toho monsters… but Heisei and Showa have a very special place in my heart, and that is why I will always prefer them over the current ones any day. Same goes for the Disney franchise as well. The current ones are okay, but the ones I saw back as a kid in the 1980s and 1990s will always have a special place in my heart as well.

Jesus Christ first, Disney second, Godzilla third!

* * *

Thank you once again for your time! Have a good day, or night depending.


	7. Birthday Special Finale

My Dream Come True- Dream Away & A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are all of you doing? I hope that all of you are doing well where you are & also putting much effort and passion in what you love to do!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. Thank you God for being with me! Thank you for guiding me through thick and thin & also for helping me to get stronger and better with you and your Son. Thank you Jesus for the wonderful gift of imagination that you gave me upon birth and I hope to use it in your name to the best of my abilities! Also Lord, thank you for the wonderful family I have been blessed to be raised by, the awesome friends I have made both in real life & abroad thanks to places like Fanfiction! Thank you Lord for just everything!

Since my birthday is on March 8th, as shown in my Bio/Profile page, I believed to do something a bit special for myself. And also share it with all of the people who have supported & my works so far that I have put up!

So this goes out to all of the Authors and Reviewers who have enjoyed my Disney/Toho works, supported me in any way possible & also aided me with my other works such as my _Danny Phantom_ & _Star Vs._ stories. I just hope to do my best and to show the world what I can do!

Also this… I do hope that one day, my dream comes to be reality. My dream of my _Monsters and Magic_ series getting recognized in a very positive way by both Disney and Toho, to be hired by them to work on said Disney/Toho works in the way that I want it to be. In the classic animated style that was done back in the 1980s and 1990s, which I consider to be the _Renaissance/Golden Era_ of Disney & Toho. And for said series to become not just a popular hit, but one that will be considered timeless and classic like the classic Disney works done when Walt Disney himself was still alive!

My dream is also to find that special, sweet and beautiful little lady that is my better half in a lot of ways. And that we compliment and help one another in many ways as well, but that we make the Lord our Chief Cornerstone in all things for the life run.

And my other dream is to one day take my entire family & my friends on a 7-Night Caribbean Disney Cruise with me! Heh, just last year from March 2nd to the 9th, I actually did celebrate my 35th birthday on a Disney Cruise and took my parents with me on it. We all had a blast as we made memories and moments that we will never forget!

On a final note, I would like to personally thank my dear friend Author **Dreams Come True 996**. She drew for me pictures of my works that are posted on her art site. If you wish to go see them, PM here and she will give you more details. Again, thank you Dreams for doing that! I really appreciate it and you have my gratitude!

Again this, I hope to see someone doing a YouTube review on any of my Disney/Toho works. I really hope to see something like that one day…

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

 _A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes_ is a song that appears in the 1950 Disney animated film _**Cinderella**_. It was sung by Ilene Woods, the song itself was written and composed by Mack David, Al Hoffman & Jerry Livingston. Its original release was in LP format, recorded in 1949 and released in 1950 in the _Cinderella (1950 film soundtrack)_. Many versions of it had been released since then. The version used in this one is done by _Disney Channel Circle of Stars_ for the album _DisneyMania 4_. It was recorded on February 2005, released on November 2005. Label is from the Walt Disney Records, released in the format of both digital download and CD.

 _Dream Away_ is a song that appears in the 1994 live-action/animated film _**The Pagemaster**_ , produced by Turner Pictures and released by 20th Century Fox. The song is also a single, sung by Babyface & Lisa Stansfield. Written by Diane Warren and produced by David Foster. The single was part of the album _The Pagemaster_ , which was recorded in 1994 & released in November of the same year. Label is from 20th Century Fox Records, format was 12" single & CD.

Now, on with the finale of my dream special here!)

* * *

The day was March 8th 2020, and it was a beautiful evening now at _Walt Disney World_. Twilight was setting now at the park, about 7:30 p.m. to be precise, as the sun was sinking in the horizon while the night started to take over. A brilliant yellow-orange glow slowly faded away as it was replaced gradually by the velvet purple-dark colors of the night as the stars started to twinkle into existence as the near-full moon shone brilliantly for all to see. The temperature was cool and lightly breezy to make it very comfortable for humans.

While the parks were getting ready for the night, one of them in particular was getting ready for a big event. It was the _Magic Kingdom_ , many would say to be the very core & heart of Disney World out of all of the other parks. The patrons of the establishment were getting food and drinks to eat while they started to situate themselves near the iconic & legendary place known to all as Cinderella Castle.

The reason for this was due to a special event that would start at 9:00 p.m. This particular one only occurred in the months of March, April and May. It was the _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale Spectacular_ , a unique live-show that played out the scenes from the famous Disney/Toho movie _**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_! It was among the most popular shows in the entire parks, at least according to polls and such.

But this particular show had a special feature that would only occur on this very night. It was due to it being the 36th birthday of the one who created the _Monsters and Magic_ series in 2014, which said series was going on strong even to this day. And also the one who revived the _House of Mouse_ series by bringing together a vast majority of the Disney characters, Toho stars & also other beings from various other shows.

The person was Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr., or DJ Rodriguez for short! The young man from San Antonio who made the series was actually sitting in a prime location near the castle… and he was not alone!

With him was his entire family; his mother & father, his sisters along with their husbands & children, his cousins, aunts, uncles, grandmother and more were with him as they had _Reserved_ places near the grand building that was from the classic Disney movie _**Cinderella**_.

But it didn't end there! DJ also brought his friends who were located all over the planet! They were his Author friends, the ones who had aided him greatly in his quest to make his story series a reality. He had invited them and any friends/family members they wanted to bring with them to the _Magic Kingdom_.

They were Authors **Dreams Come True 996** , **Japan Boy** , **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , **Rose Spooks** , **SaurusRock625** , **Darkness Rissing** , **cornholio4** , **DRAGONDAVE45** , **Elfire** , **LORD DESTRYUK** , **NaruHinaProductions2014** , **laze jovanov** , **GODZILLA1996** , **Tiger2014** , **King of 2211** , **Cylon One** , **AdventureKing2017** , **Kaiju-O Danny** , **AUNBRIE** , **pokemonsora01** , **superkoola** , **Mickol93** , **Data Seeker** , **OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020** , **detheroc** , **Blue Marvel 0** , **anime-death-angel** , **jakemon248** , **Titanzilla** , **GUGK** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **Gojira Defender** and more were present there! Their friends and family included as well!

And they were not the only ones that were watching the event.

* * *

Back in the animated world, many Disney & non-Disney characters were at the _House of Mouse_ building as they were watching the events that were unfolding in the real world. It was all of the guests that had joined in the _2_ _nd_ _Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ event from December 2019! Every hero/heroine, villain/villainess, sidekick/partner and minor character was there!

Horace Horsecollar, Nozomi the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Head_ singer & dancer and Robecca Steam from _Monster High_ had managed to locate and lock onto the signal that allowed the various screens in the club to showcase what was happening in the real-reality world. Many OC creations from the various Authors that DJ invited to the special event were also present at the club, as they were curious to see on what would occur.

Among the newcomers were the Powerpuff Girls from the Cartoon Network realm! There was Blossom the red-garbed leader of the trio of heroines & gifted in using elemental attacks, Bubbles the cute blue-garbed blonde sweet one who is gifted with speaking any kind of tongue & finally Buttercup the green-garbed brunette who was a powerhouse yet also had a sensitive side if one could find it. She was gifted in learning all kinds of martial arts. With them was Professor Utonium, the scientists who had created the trio of little cuties from scratch & also their father. Included was Kindergarten teacher Ms. Keane, the beloved instructor at _Pokey Oaks Kindergarten_ school.

It was happening in the Toho universe as well, for Monster Island was filled to the brim with the various Toho legendary giant monsters from each era! G-Force had managed to build a LARGE video screen so the _kaiju_ could see clearly what was happening in the real world.

* * *

Resuming to the present, DJ turned his head everywhere to see his family & friends there. He was very joyful that all had managed to come to see what was about to occur soon in front of the castle at the place that had the moniker _**Most Magical Place on Earth**_. He looked to his friend Dreams and told her, "This is amazing! I'm very glad that you decided to come! And also in bringing your best friend Honorata and her family with you as well! I hope they have liked the park so far!".

The female Author grinned and replied, "She sure did! In fact, I think ALL of us here enjoyed our time in the park! I mean, this is _Walt Disney World_ & the _Magic Kingdom_! What's not to like about any of it?!". She and her family, plus her friend and her family, got to see the entire park from the moment the gates opened up. DJ had made sure to give all he invited special VIP passes that allowed them to get discounts at stores, food courts & also to be in the fast lines that led to certain Disney characters to meet and greet.

Keara looked to her beau and asked, "So DJ, what is it that you wanted us to see that you invited all of us here? I'm a bit curious about it ever since we came to the park.".

The young Hispanic man grin went up a bit more as he answered his lady love, "You'll just have to wait and see, sweetheart. But trust me on this! I believe it will be worth the wait!".

She accepted that, though the anticipation was building up very much within her. It was apparent too in Dreams and the various other Authors as they were now either standing or sitting in front of the large castle. DJ told them that before the main even would start at 9:00 p.m., a special would come up at 8:30 p.m. that would happen only on his birthday.

So all were now waiting to see on what it was. Some did go to the stores that were behind them to get some souvenirs, food or drink. While others talked and mingled with one another, friendship bonds forming as the guests interacted more with each other.

Soon, it became 8:15 p.m. when an announcement was made over the PA system. A man's voice announced in English for all to hear, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE PRE-SHOW SPECIAL THAT WILL OCCUR AT CINDERELLA CASTLE WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! AFTER THE SPECIAL, THE MAIN SHOW WILL BEGIN SHORTLY AFTER IT! FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE THE SPECIAL, PLEASE HEAD OVER TO THE CASTLE! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT & WANT TO THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE MAGIC KINGDOM!".

The announcement was made again but in various languages; a woman's voice did the announcement in Spanish and French when the man's voice came on again but this time to proclaim the announcement in German and Polish. Already, many patrons in the park were finding anywhere to either sit or stand to see what was to be starting in just fifteen minutes.

Many of the men, women and children in the park were now scrambling to find a good view on what was to occur soon! It was fortunate for DJ and his rather large entourage of guests that they already had prime seating arrangements.

The time soon came, 8:30 p.m. arriving with the lights everywhere around Main Street U.S.A., Liberty Square, Adventureland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland dimmed considerably as special lights came forth to illuminate the castle! The audience cheered loudly as the event was about to begin!

* * *

Coming on the elevated stage first were the legendary Disney women that were featured in DJ's third novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ , the bonded of Godzilla and his adopted son Godzilla Junior! Appearing in order was Cinderella, Ariel, Tracy, Melody, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Anna, Elsa, Alice, Regina, Lady Beneditka and Fairy Godmother Cateline. All were wearing special microphone pieces that were extremely well-concealed on their heads, allowing their voices to be amplified over the speakers so that everyone in the area could hear them.

Cinderella called out, "Hello everyone! It's good to see you all here at the _Magic Kingdom_ on this very special night!". The audience cheered loudly for the silver colored dressed blonde beauty, many fans of hers waving at the queen.

Ariel put in, "And this night is very special for a good reason. For tonight only, right here in the 'Most Magical Place on Earth'… we celebrate the 36th birthday of the one who created the _Monsters and Magic_ series who is here with us right now!".

Melody exclaimed, "So give it up everyone for DJ Rodriguez!". The patrons all over the area cheered loudly as a spotlight was put on said young man, who turned and waved to everyone as a grin was on his face that seemed to light up brighter than the light that was on him now. Melody urged DJ to come up to the stage, which he nodded joyfully before being escorted by two employees to the stage & to the lovely ladies.

When he arrived on the platform, he greeted all of the ladies with warm hugs. Once he was had hugged all of them, he got down to one knee like a gentlemen before Cinderella. He did this whenever he did go to visit the theme parks of Disney & to the Disney female characters, as in his view he wanted to show love and honor to them. The audience clapped & cheered loudly at this, some of the ladies in the crowd looking to the men in their lives and playfully teasing them to show them kind of courtesy.

Once he rose back to his feet, DJ thanked them for the honor. Elsa stated, "It is no problem, DJ! It's the least we could do after all that you have done for Disney and Toho. Even after all these years have passed, I still find it amazing that you were able to fuse both Disney and Toho together like you did with your stories.".

Anna added, "Yeah! And also those _House of Mouse_ specials you did that got everyone watching and interacting much more than worldwide… it was incredible!". The patrons that were watching the interaction agreed with the sister of Elsa, as those who did watch said programs found them to be very interesting and entertaining.

DJ stated, "Thank you, but most of the credit goes to those who helped me out immense! Like my family for encouraging me to use the gift of imagination that God gave to me & also the Authors who also supported and helped me immensely with my works. So let me share the honor and glory with them! Everyone, say hello to the ones who really supported me all the way! Come on, give it up for them!".

He pointed to the ground where his entire group was at, multiple spotlights going on his family, friends & the various Authors. The audience cheered loudly for all of them, many waving to them while some opted to try and shrink shyly from the limelight. After a few moments, the spotlights turned from the group back to the ones on the stage.

Tracy said, "You really do like to spread the wealth, don't you DJ? And that is more than okay with me!".

Fairy Godmother Cateline put in, "And now in honor of your birthday & also in appreciation for helping Disney and Toho so much… we like to show you something spectacular while playing a couple of songs that we believe you and the others here at the park will like very much.".

Now this got many curious to see on what was going to happen…

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Okay everyone, let's do this! Hit it!".

A familiar musical piece started to pick up, followed by words that got the crowd REALLY excited as cheers rose up for all to hear! On the castle, a scene appeared that was from the _Monsters and Magic_ movies! The first to show was the book that was made by Dreams, which was the very first _Monsters and Magic_ story! As the book opened up like in the very classic Disney movies of old, the scene changed to show the four ships that was shown in the movie that had familiar sails on them.

Ariel and the others encouraged some of DJ's group to come on stage to dance with them, many bold family members & Authors going to the stage to show their stuff to the entire park… the entire world! You see, the entire event was being televised live for ALL those watching in their various comfortable spots to see!

* * *

 _A dream is a wish…_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep!_

As the lyrics and song flowed forth, DJ and the brave ones now on stage with him and the Disney ladies started to move and groove to the beat. On the castle, more clips showed from the movie as it displayed for all to see Melody & her parents meeting the other legendary Disney couples as they came on dock with their children. It soon fast-forwarded, showing the scene where the children interacted and learned about one another until they saw something in the sky fall down to Earth and land in the forest.

In both the Disney & Toho universe, the ones watching the event taking place also started to dance! Danny was quickly taken by all three heroines from Townsville to dance, Dani flew to move with her new beau Peter Pan, Utonium and Keane also started to move with the music, Duncan and his new flame Clawdeen were also getting down, and more! Even the various Godzilla's from the unique eras started to move their bodies to the music, which stunned some of them including Battra.

 _In dreams you will lose your heartache_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep!_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday…_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through!_

The castle soon displayed the clip where Melody and her new friends ran into _Monster_ bandit gang along with their leader Shadowsneak. The kids were soon chased through the forest and seemingly corned… until the arrival of the Toho monsters! Although shrunk, they still retained the quality and fierceness that made them formidable! Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus arriving to save the night and the children from their fate!

On stage, DJ and the others were still moving to the music & the young man soon started to dance with one of the ladies as he took Ariel in his arms for a bit to dance with. The others also started to dance with the characters in their own way as well! His nieces Isabel Molina and Lily Vela, the ones who inspired him to make the characters that were in the novels/movies, were smiling brightly as they danced with their chosen heroines/role models. Lily was dancing with Cinderella, Isabel with Elsa. His nephew Isaac Molina, Isabel's big brother, was also on stage with them as he danced with Rapunzel.

 _No matter how your heart is grieving,_

 _If you keep on believing…_

 _The dream that you wish will come true!_

As the song and music started to pick up in beat and tempo, the ones on stage were dancing now more with life as the audience started to clap and sing along with the song! On the castle, the film now showed the part where Godzilla and the others fought against the bandits & defeated them. It also showed the part where the _kaiju_ were being looked over and treated by the others, such as Melody and Tracy inspecting Godzilla & Kathrin looking over the caterpillar form of Mothra.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're feeling small!_

 _Alone in the night, you whisper_

 _Thinking no one can hear you at all!_

 _Hear you at all!_

DJ and his friends & family members danced with the legendary stars, the goofy Hispanic man breaking away from Ariel just a bit to show off some supposed dance moves that got the audience laughing at him in his antics. The others saw this and did the same, but DJ didn't care. In fact, he loved it that he was able to make them laugh even though he didn't have smooth dancing moves to show off. He was grinning like the kid who was just so filled with joy at being part of something special and just enjoying the moment. His nieces, nephews and other family members & friends laughed loudly, and for him it was music to his ears.

On the castle front, the clips showed the kids at the secret beach Sanctuary that was now a temporary dwelling for Godzilla and the others. And showing how Melody and the others were learning more about them.

 _You wait for the morning sunlight_

 _To find fortune that is smiling on you!_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

 _For all you know tomorrow…_

 _The dream that you wish will come true!_

The castle soon showed the parts where the royal children went into town to get some food for their new friends, Melody meeting with her future husband Oliver/Olujimi & Dianne meeting her future love Hadrian/Hazael. It fast-forwarded to where the mothers of the children met the Toho legends, and soon started to bond with them the same way they did with the young ones. And went forward yet again to where the royal adults made it so that the children of the village came with them to meet the titans from another universe. To Godzilla and the others, it was entirely different for them to be on the positive receiving end of human affection like so.

On the stage, the various family members and Author friends of DJ were also showing their unique dance moves as well for all the world to see. Back in the animated world, the various cartoon characters all laughed and smiled as they enjoyed the show. The OC creations of the Authors that were on stage were grinning at seeing their creators just being so lively now.

 _When you can dream, than you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, than you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

The building that was the icon of the _Magic Kingdom_ displayed for all to see the part where Godzilla and the others battled against the wolves and bears that had followed their bonded & village children into Sanctuary. And it soon fast-forwarded after the beings from another universe were victorious, going to the part on Melody's birthday where it was interrupted by the bandit gang again… and the former giant monsters once again coming onto the scene to save their bonded ones! And this time, with the children aiding them to take down Shadowsneak and his group for good!

On the stage platform, the Disney ladies were now showing some special moves of their own and soon got the audience cheering & applauding louder than ever! It proved that no matter how timeless one is, they still got the talent to impact today's generation!

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep!_

 _In dreams, you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for you keep!_

The ones on stage were still moving to the beat, the bold and fearless Authors who were on stage with the others showing they had passion and soul in their moves as they followed along with the music and lyrics.

On the beautifully intricate castle structure, it showed the part were Maleficent and the other _kaiju_ that had been summoned to the Disney world by said evil sorceress had arrived! The parents being kidnapped, forcing the shrunken Godzilla and the others to retreat with their bonded children & the rest of the citizens. It soon showed the part where Melody was high up in one of the trees that she and the others were hiding in, looking sad and thoughtful on what to do now.

 _You wait for the morning sunlight_

 _To find fortune that is smiling on you!_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

 _For all you know tomorrow…_

 _The dream that you wish will come true!_

The castle now displayed the part where Fairy Godmother Cateline and others arrived to help the royal ones & monsters, the rescue team coming in just in time! The scene skipped to show the royal parents being set free & all of the families coming together with their allies to head forth to take down Maleficent and her minions!

On the stage, the characters and their special guests were still giving quite a show to the audience watching them. And also to the ones that were seeing their performance in the animated world.

 _No matter how your heart is grieving,_

 _If you keep on believing…_

 _The dream that you wish will come true!_

The family members and friends down below on the stage were cheering loudly for DJ and the others, many filming the entire scene with either their phone cameras or real cameras. The patrons all over that were watching the scene were also taking either videos or pictures as cameras clicked all over.

The film continued onward, showing the part now where the various groups were now battling against their chosen foes. It soon displayed for all to see Godzilla and the children taking on Shadowsneak as he had been changed/enhanced by Maleficent's power! It showcased the internal battle Ariel was going through the moment she touched the corrupted trident and fighting the evil magic in the _Soul Realm_!

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _A dream is a wish!_

At this particular point, everyone in the _House of Mouse_ was getting down with the song & lyrics as they just all cut loose! Danny was still being monopolized by the cute ladies from Townsville, Valerie smirking and teasing on the Fenton lad that his 'charm' once again was at work. He merely smiled at her and replied that perhaps she would like to get his charm full force on their next date, prompting the African-American beauty to blush immensely and stutter. Duncan and Clawdeen were really burning up the dance floor with the other couples in the dinner theater club along with the other OC's of the various Authors.

Back in the real-reality world, the castle now showed the part where Ariel was able to succeed in defeating the tainted evil that stained the trident as it was restored to its brilliance! Then it showed the other members of Good defeating the pumped-up minions of Maleficent, with the princes still doing battle against said sorceress… and finally the part where Godzilla rose up from the depths of the sea with Cinderella, Melody, Tracy and Ariel in his clawed hand as he was restored back to regular size and full power!

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

The audience was really getting into the spirit, just like the characters and special guests on the stage. DJ went over and danced with his nieces, Lily and Isabel laughing with smiles on their faces as they danced with their uncle. The Authors continued to show their stuff on the stage, displaying for all that they had the skills! It was the same back in the animated and Toho world, as the many characters continued to groove to the classic beat!

The scene showed the Toho _kaiju_ duking it out with one another, soon switching to show the fight that took place between all the forces of Good against Evil. It soon displayed the fight between Ariel and Maleficent, followed by the downfall of each of the giant monsters that was under Maleficent's control.

 _(Make with your heart)_

 _When you can dream, (Whoo!) then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

On the castle, the movie played to show Maleficent turning into her new & more powerful form… the two-headed Supreme Dragon! She managed to easily defeat the Toho legends, but then at a part during the movie were all the characters started to pray for their heroes and heroine… the castle, the stage and all certain places of the area started to glow in an electric-blue glow! And that is when everyone saw on the building the revival of the other giant monsters, followed by Godzilla whose eyes glowed a powerful blue color before roaring loudly that echoed throughout the area as it even pierced through the song!

Back in the animated world, Melody and the others were grinning as they all saw this part. The bonded of Heisei-era Godzilla spoke with pride, "My friend loves to make a comeback in style!". And she was not just referring to when said mutated saurian was back up on his feet as shown now on the castle.

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

The audience and Disney characters were now cheering as they saw on the castle the part where each of the Toho legends unleashed their devastating _Finishing Blows_ on Supreme Dragon… with Godzilla finishing it with his new move, the _Pristine Breath_! However, it soon led to seeing the behemoths giving a part of themselves away before leaving the Disney universe to go back to their own.

But something was changed as now after the Toho _kaiju_ left the Disney world, a flash of gold appeared and displayed for all to see was the movie versions of Lily and Isabel! Their parents and other family members started to take pictures and such as they saw the real-live little ladies looking at their animated counterparts.

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

For the finale, the castle showed the part where Isabel and Lily in the film were looking at the Godzilla skin patch that was bestowed to his bonded… and the book that was designed by **Dreams Come True 996** herself was on display for all to see! DJ looked to said young lady and stated, "Your work of art for all to see, my friend!". She blushed heavily as she was smiling with a good kind of pride and joy in her heart.

The clip showed the book than opening up… and appearing in gold was the famous Disney/Toho insignia for _Monsters and Magic_! And the castle was soon covered completely with the symbol that was a merger of both companies… and the skies were light up in gold, blue and white fireworks as all looked up in awe at the sight!

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

 _When you can dream, then you can start!_

 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart!_

* * *

The spectacle had everyone looking up towards the heavens as the dazzling display of fireworks commenced! As the music started to fade now as it was nearing the end, a set of fireworks came on in perfect sequence to streak in the sky… forming a golden circle followed by another pair of fireworks that formed two small circles, taking shape with the larger one to display for even a few seconds Mickey's head and ears! It was finished up with a set of blue fireworks that exploded with expert timing to form briefly the Toho _kanji_ symbols!

The audience soon cheered loudly for the music, the dance, the movie clips shown on Cinderella's Castle & the amazing fireworks display that was always the showstopper after an event!

DJ and his family members plus friends looked out to the immense crowd that was cheering for them & the Disney ladies, said famous characters waving to everyone while also congratulating them on a wonderful performance. The young Hispanic man grinned and waved to everyone, the others doing the same since as of now… they were stars just like the Disney family!

Cinderella and the others went and personally congratulated the group, giving DJ's family & Author friend's hugs or shaking hands as they wanted to really thank them for joining them. DJ hugged Anna and said to her, "Now this was cool! Thank you so much, o fiery sister of the Ice Queen!". The young actress giggled and replied that it was her and the others pleasure.

Back in the animated universe & Toho realm, the others were cheering loudly for the ones that had danced on stage & for the amazing part they just witnessed. Ember looked to her friend & fellow band member Stitch and stated, "Now that was hot! Especially the fireworks! What do you think, little guy?".

Experiment 626 grinned, bringing out all four arms and stating, "Four thumbs up, baby! Hahahahahaha!".

After the fireworks ended, DJ and the others were soon escorted back down below to their place in front of the castle with their family and friends. The group was soon congratulated enthusiastically by them, hugs and kisses from parents & loved ones along with slaps on the back were given to the bold and daring ones who went up there.

Rapunzel asked, "Hey everyone, did you like that one!?". Her response was another roar of positive answers from the crowd, the long-haired beauty grinning as she liked the reaction from the crowd.

Fairy Godmother Cateline soon announced, "Well, that was marvelous and we glad you all enjoyed it! And now, here is the final segment. This last song is really for DJ and those like him."

Lady Beneditka picked up, "DJ Rodriguez worked hard and long, never giving up hope that his stories would be given life in the way he envisioned. He was blocked and challenged in many areas, but thanks to advice from his family & friends as well as help from others… his dream came to be and has taken form for all of us here to watch and enjoy!".

Said young man was blushing from the praise he was shown, but a large grin was on his face.

Tinkerbell said, "So this last song is not only for DJ, but for those who dream and let their imaginations take them places that gives their hope for a better future!".

It was then that music came up from the speakers all around, a majority of the patrons confused on what it was since it didn't seem like a Disney tune. But those like DJ and others knew what it was… it was the song from the underrated yet potent movie _**The Pagemaster**_! The lights dimmed down as the castle was once again bathed in light to show film clips. This time… it was from the second book that DJ wrote, which was _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_!

* * *

 _When this world, the real-life, world you're living in_

 _Just gets too much for you to take…_

 _When you find too many troubles on your mind,_

 _And feel just like there's no escape…_

The Disney characters on the stage started to sway and move to the alluring melody as soon as it came on, showing to the world a style & grace that was just amazing to witness.

The castle displayed for all to see the start of the movie, where it featured the places were the story would begin in the Disney universe. Showing the land of Arendelle, shifting to show the queens Anna & Elsa atop North Mountain. The desert land of Agrabah, with Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine playing with their children in the city who were now considered young adults. The old tower of Rapunzel that had been her home for so many years, showing said queen of the realm in her short brown-hair form. The massive tree in Neverland that was known as _Pixie Hollow_ to the residents of the magical land, soon showing Tinkerbell with her friends. And finally the town of Louisiana in the United States, still growing and forming to soon become something more in the future. It than shifted to show the bayou and the form of the apprentice to the current Voodoo Queen of the swamp, Mama Odie!

The clip soon showed what happened at the castle where Hans was under house arrest, him finding all ten Elemental Omni-Crystals and summoning the Master Crystal… who in turn answered the villains call in summoning powerful ones to enslave to his will to get revenge on those who imprisoned him!

The soft yet powerful song and voice moved the audience as they seemingly swayed to it, those who remembered the movie it came from smiling as the tribute event continued. Back in the animated world, the characters from said movie were looking proud. Especially the books known as Adventure, Horror and Fantasy.

 _And it seems your heart's forgotten how to believe_

 _Turn a page in your soul!_

 _There's a place you can go!_

 _Close your eyes and let your heart fly free!_

Many in the audience started to feel the message that was in the song itself. Many remembered on how the real world sometimes got too much for them to handle due to a number of things, and how back as children, they sought escape from it by reading books or seeing movies that let their imaginations soar and take them places. And for others, said reading materials and movies inspired them to dream of a bright future.

The castle than showed the part where Godzilla and his small adopted son Little Godzilla were fighting against Space Godzilla & Showa-era Gigan, than Jet Jaguar and King Caesar showing up to aid the _King of the Monsters_. The film soon displayed the Toho legends once again getting summoned to the Disney universe once more, but the influx of different energies inside the column caused an explosion for the immense monsters to be shrunk again & this time scattered throughout the Disney planet Earth!

The film was edited for this event to showcase the moments were Godzilla fell to North Mountain to meet Elsa and Anna, Jet Jaguar to land in the bayou swamps to aid Mama Odie & her teacher/friend Radelle, Little Godzilla to Rapunzel's tower home where he met the queen herself along with Tinkerbell and her friends from Neverland & finally King Caesar crashing into the desert where he was found by the royal family of Agrabah.

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **Let imagination light your way!**_

 _ **Take you this far as your heart can see!}**_

DJ smiled as he remembered the time when he wrote all of his works; letting the powerful gift of imagination that was given to him by the Lord Himself when he was being created just take off in a way that still amazes him to today. He remembered just writing away whenever the world he envisioned, the crossover of Disney and Toho, two of his favorite things he loved very much as a child, just surged into his mind. And he wrote it all down, making sure to proof-read as best he could be posting it up for all to see. And how many liked his stories, and how he gradually improved his writing as time went on.

The family members, friends, Authors and more were also reminiscing on the times in the past where they dreamed of something strong as well. Such as a better for future for themselves and others, of hope that they would rise up to be recognized or merely dreaming to escape from the harsh ways of reality.

The castle soon displayed where the monsters started to bond once again to the Disney beings that they met; Godzilla with Anna and Elsa in the depths of North Mountain with Lady Beneditka watching on, Little Godzilla with the pixies and Rapunzel whose hair grew long and blonde once more as the radiation field from the small mutated saurian stimulated the magic within them in a very potent way, King Caesar defending Aladdin and his family from the _Claw Crushers_ bandit gang & Jet Jaguar saving the lives of Aubert LaBouff, Magali Macaire and Skylar Truman who were going to be the future grandparents of Tiana and Charlotte!

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **To a place where hope is shining!**_

 _ **Find your silver lining!**_

 _ **Everything you need is just a dream away!}**_

At the Toho universe, Godzilla and many others were moving & swaying to the enchanting melody and song. At the _House of Mouse_ , many of the Disney & non-Disney characters also moved to the soft yet strong song. Danny was soon held by Dora and Desiree, sandwiched between the two beauties as they remembered the dreams they had from long ago. To find that special someone & also to be free from the curses that hounded them when they were spirits. And that they were freed by the one that the two adored very much, which was Danny Fenton.

Back in the real world, the castle showed the footage of Godzilla and the others now being taken care of by their new bonded ones as they were kept out of sight by others. Many females in the entire place cooed and laughed at seeing Little Godzilla being taken care of by Rapunzel and the pixies, and many laughed as they saw the part of Godzilla getting his mouth on fire after eating some of Anna's over-spiced steaks. The laughter continued as they saw Genie using a parade to get King Caesar inside the palace while making him pretend that he was a statue. And cheering when Jet Jaguar was now with Mama Odie, Radelle and the kids he rescued.

 _Remember when a dream could take you anywhere?_

 _Just a wish, anything could be!_

 _When the farthest star was one more star you could reach!_

 _Take a look in your heart 'cause that is where dreams are where it starts!_

 _Anything is real if you just believe!_

Those who were classic Disney fans felt that this song connected more to their favorite movies from the past. Like Pinocchio who wanted to be a real boy, Cinderella for wanting to find love and a better life for herself, Aurora to find the man that would complete her in so many good ways, Snow White to be free from her stepmother & to be with the prince of her dreams… and many more! That all of their adventures started out with dreams and wishes, and how they all fell into place when they acted on it along with the results that followed their every decision. On both themselves and the ones that helped them out immensely.

The audience were treated now to the sight of Godzilla and the others soon emerging to save their bonded from threats that rose up again! The mutated saurian defending Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice from the Rock Wyrm beast, Little Godzilla in his first battle against local bandits in the woods with the help of Tinkerbell and her friends, King Caesar against the _Claw Crushers_ again but this time also introducing Fa Meihui and Mushu into the fray & finally Jet Jaguar revealing himself to save his bonded by turning into a giant!

After that, the castle showed Hans with his new minions of Space Godzilla and Gigan as they started to head towards where his eldest brother King Hrok was at.

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **Let imagination light your way!**_

 _ **Take you this far as your heart can see!}**_

DJ looked to his family and Author friends hoping they were enjoying the event as much as he was. He really started to remember as he dreamed and acted a lot on his imagination, the good and bad times where his overactive imagination did get him into trouble and teased a lot. But he didn't care, and that his imagination grew with him. He did regret a lot of things that he missed as he continued on through life, but that was all in the past. Now, he had a future to look forward to… and was more than hopeful that his dreams would all come to pass soon!

The castle than displayed where Hans had reached his destination, this time bringing along some enforcements that was the _Claw Crushers_! But the villain's part was cut short as the arrival of the heroes & heroines showed! Little Godzilla was first, followed by Godzilla, King Caesar and finally Jet Jaguar! The Toho legends were back to full size and strength as they tackled the two space monsters while their bonded and their allies took on Hans and his army!

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **To a place where hope is shining!**_

 _ **Find your silver lining!**_

 _ **Everything you need is just a dream away!}**_

The audience was captivated as the Disney starlets on stage continued to dance and sway to the music with a charm and class that could only come from top-quality Disney style and form.

The castle now showed to all the part where Hans was fighting against the heroes and heroines that had come to save Hrok's kingdom from the attack caused by Hans. And soon… displayed for all to see the part were Hans had overused the Master Crystal, causing him to be slowly turned to crystal himself & being devoured by the magical dragon construct.

Back in the _House of Mouse_ , everyone looked to a fuming ex-prince who did not like to remember that part in the movie where his own greed and wanting was his own downfall. Jazz put in, "And so in the classic tried and true way, the villain is vanquished due to his own pride and foolishness.". This caused snickers to go all around while Hans, and those like him, just gave the evil eye to the daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

 _All it takes is faith to make your dreams come true_

 _And somewhere in this world, they'll be somebody_

 _To share your dreams with you!_

The audience was now witnessing on the castle the part where Maleficent emerged from Space Godzilla, and soon she along with the monsters captured the Toho legends in crystal prisons & started to lay waste to the castle! But the heroes and heroines of the story did not give up or give in, fighting harder to push back the forces of evil and free their large friends! Men, women and children cheered as they all saw this, especially the part where Godzilla and the others got freed from their prison and fought with vigor against Space Godzilla while the others managed to separate Maleficent from her.

Edd put in, "That was a simple but ingenious plan to separate the sorceress from her host monster. Like removing a parasite from its target.". Maleficent glowered, offended that she was referred as a mere parasite like a tick or cuckoo bird. She looked prepared to zap the cap-wearing genius of the cul-de-sac, but Nazz went to be a shield for her beau! Showing to all that she was quite bold for someone her age.

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **Let imagination light your way!**_

 _ **Take you as far as your heart can see!}**_

DJ and the others looked to see the defeat of Maleficent, Space Godzilla and Gigan. The audience cheered loudly at this, but also a bit sad as Godzilla and the others were soon returned back to their own universe. However, the castle now displayed the movie forms of Isabel and Lily as they went into explore the ruins of Arendelle Castle. The real Isabel and Lily looked to their uncle, still stunned that he would put them his story like so. He just smiled at them and told them that he wanted to be sure that they were in it, so why not as explorers like the character Indiana Jones?

The clip showed the duo finding what they were looking for, which was another piece of Godzilla that was given to Anna and Elsa before he left. And in front of it was a book, again designed by Dreams. The book showed the cover which displayed the words **Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite** , and said object opened up to once again show the iconic insignia of the series!

 _ **{Dream away! Dream away!**_

 _ **To a place where hope is shining!**_

 _ **Find your silver lining!**_

 _ **Everything you need is just a dream…**_

 _ **Just a dream… away!}**_

* * *

When this particular part happened, the Disney characters on stage did a dramatic flourish to the castle and sky… and that is when the fireworks erupted one more time in spectacular fashion! Gold, ice-blue, brown and green colored explosions lit the sky as the patrons of the park looked up to see the wonderful spectacle! On the castle, it showed the picture of DJ now… but with his family and friends in a picture!

It displayed for all to see that DJ's dream of turning his series into a real Disney & Toho classic like he envisioned became a reality, and so much more! But it was that he had a lot of help from his family members & fellow Authors whom he met on a story site. And now, he wanted to share the special moment with all on his b-day.

When the song ended, the fireworks ended and the spotlights focused on the Disney characters... followed by Heisei-era Godzilla's roar that echoed throughout all the land! The audience brought up a great cheer after the roar, for the stars as they bowed to everyone. DJ and those that truly remembered the song from the movie of their childhoods cheered the loudest! After a few moments, the spotlight was focused on Ariel as she rose up from her bow and looked towards all.

She exclaimed, "Thank you everyone for being here and liking our little special event before the main show, which will start now in ten minutes!". This brought another cheer as the main event was the reason that many came in the first place, many considering it to be the best out of the other shows that were shown in the other parks.

The mature beauty smiled and looked down to where DJ and the others were at. She stated, "And also, we would like to thank DJ and his family and friends. Without them, none of this would be possible. Not the _Monsters and Magic_ series, the _House of Mouse_ specials shown… nor all of the wonderful things that followed that are now a part of the parks. So DJ Rodriguez, everyone… thank you! Everyone, let's hear it for them!".

The crowd let out a cheer that could be heard for perhaps a mile or so, many patrons showing their gratitude to the Rodriguez lad, his family and his many Author friends! The young man smiled wide as he waved to everyone, turning his head to see his family members & his friends doing the same.

He thought, 'I truly owe a lot to them for supporting and helping me! But the one I owe all to, and I mean really all to… is the Lord! So thank you Jesus for helping me to make my dream a reality! And also bringing more people back to you as best I could! Thank you God for everything and I hope to continue to do more in your name!'.

The Disney ladies bowed to everyone before going off the stage to rest for a bit before the main event started. DJ and his entourage made themselves comfortable now for the main show which would be starting soon!

In the animated & Toho world, the characters cheered as well for the event they just witnessed & how DJ and the others were honored for their efforts. Mickey and the others, both Disney and non-Disney characters, wanted to do something to surprise them the next time they came back to the animated world for a visit. And also to collaborate more with the Toho universe so they could get the titans of legends to come.

All in all, it was an excellent night for the birthday man!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! This is truly the finale for the special right here! I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord! Thank you Jesus for letting me to celebrate my 36th birthday! Not too shabby. I still got a lot to learn and do, but with you guiding me and correcting me when I need it God, I believe I will do fine as long as I obey and follow you. So thank you Lord again for my family, my friends and those that are sadly not with me in person… but at least in spirit and in my heart! And that they are with you!

So I consider this a birthday present to myself, but I wanted to share it with all of those who supported me so far. So I went back to my others stories and specials to see the reviewers who got my back & aided me in my writings. It was a lot, and I hope that I got most of you as best as I could! Also, I hope to see reviews from **LORD DESTYRUK** on certain Disney/Toho works.

And I really do hope and dreams will be made reality. I will work as hard as I can to make it so! But also keep the dream alive and thriving, to not let it be withered away at all.

Also, I will work on another Disney/Toho movie special chapter & it will be a Showa-era movie! Along with some surprises that I hope you all like!

Finally, here are the questions! Ahem…

If you were at the _Magic Kingdom_ park, what would you be doing before the show time of the special event? And if you could get souvenirs, what would you get from there?

Would you be bold enough to go on stage to dance with DJ and the others in front of everyone at Cinderella Castle? And if so, what kind of moves would you bust out during the first song?

Would you be recording the event or simply taking pictures? And what do you think your friends and family members would say if they saw you on TV during the event?

On the second part of the event, what would you be thinking at hearing the song from _**The Pagemaster**_? And what do you think is going through the minds of the ones at the _House of Mouse_ and Monster Island when they hear the song as well?

And finally this… what would you do if the spotlight and attention was all on you? And what would your thoughts be before the main show would start?

And here is a bonus, optional question- Do you think my dream of making my Disney/Toho series into classic animated Disney & Toho movies is possible or not? If so or not, why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
